MARS
by Baka Muyou
Summary: This Is The First Portrait I Drew. The Model Was A 17-Year-Old Boy. I Titled It MARS. Malik and Anzu
1. Shy Venus, Cast Aside Your Mask

MARS  
  
Hello! ^_^ I should update on that other story... but I'm mad cuz... everything got deleted! So I have to re-type some of that other chapter... again... -_- Anyway... this is my newest story... besides that one where NO ONE read ^_^U. It's way different from the manga MARS but have the same concepts and crap in it... like... I know Kira ain't had a brother and stuff... but hey... it's my story so I can do what I want, right? ^_^ Oh yeah, one more thing. Malik has a twin, Marik, but NOT referring to his Yami... his yami is simply known as Yami Malik... which that name won't be mentioned that much in the story anyway. So... yeah... Oh, I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh nor MARS... and um... yeah, the story is different than MARS as I said before, just some things have been added. Hope ya like it... yeah right -_-'  
  
Pairings are Malik and Anzu. -_-' Forgot to put this up...  
  
Shy Venus, Cast Aside Your Mask  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
She hated today; although it just started. She hated the fact that she just moved from Kyouto to Domino City, knowing absolutely no one in the town. She hated the fact that she had to go to a different school, anticipating it will be the same as her old one. But what she loathed was... the rain. How it splattered about outside filled her thoughts with displeasing images. Images which made her uncomfortable whenever the droplets fell along her window pane. Trembling, she brought her cloth over to her exposed skin, scrubbing it continuously; almost leaving her skin red.  
  
After she was done bathing herself, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself securely. The wood-colored strands of her hair laid flat on her head, it's aroma the sweet scent of apricots.  
  
She tread quietly to her new room, barely decorated. It's only color on the walls was tan, with a dark brown carpet to match. She toss her towel on the small dresser after closing her door. She soothed her skin with lotion; alas carrying the scent of apricots.  
  
After putting on her other products and under garments, she picked up her school fuku which laid on her futon. "I'll roll it up later..." she mumbled to herself as she stepped over her bed. She changed into her fuku, and observed herself in the mirror. The colors were of pink and blue. Pink being the school jacket and blue being the skirt. Of course, she hated wearing skirts or dresses. She never looked good in them; not like the pretty girls that went to her old school. She always compared herself to them, though she lost at the comparison. She walked over to her small night stand which sat in a corner, and picked up her eyeglasses. She placed them over her face and brushed some of her damp hair over her face. She pulled her knee-high white socks over her legs and head out of her room.  
  
Just down ten steps from the room was the small kitchen. Like her room, it was very plain as well. She went into the small refrigerator and took out two bentou and placed them in two separted book bags. In one of the bags, she placed a bottle of water next to the lunch.  
  
"Nee-chan..." a soft voice cried out, making the girl jump a little.  
  
She turned her attention to the owner of the voice. Agony cried out from his eyes as the brown looked at her blue with a sorrowed look. "What is it, Ryou?" she replied.  
  
"Have you seen my medication? I can't find it anywhere..."  
  
"Oh, that's right!" the girl said as she passed the boy. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a small orange bottle. "I've placed it in here after you took it last night... sorry... " the girl apologized as she came back in the kitchen, handing the boy the bottle.  
  
"It's alright," he said in his usual sad voice, but with a pinch of reassurance.  
  
He walked over to the water faucet and filled a cup with water he had taken out. He put some of the clear liquid in his mouth before popping the pill in and swolloing it. He gulped down the rest of the water and wiped the remaiding liquid with his plae hand. Throughout the whole time, his sister was looking at him. She was admiring the new fuku he was wearing, a way different attire than his other, which was a plaid-blue vest over a white shirt and plaid blue pants; signifying that he went to a special school.  
  
The girl noticed the uneven collar around her brother's neck. "Ryou, you're collard is crooked," she said gently, reaching her hand out to the dark blue collard, straightening to its right proportions. Her hand reached up to his bleached hair, patting it down softly. Her eyes slowly looked up at the taller boy, then quickly looked down as she pulled away.  
  
"We should get going, we don't want to miss the bus," she said softly, heading toward the bags. "Don't take off your jacket either," She handed Ryou one of the bags.  
  
"I know Nee-chan..." he replied softly, taking the bag which was handed to him.  
  
"And once you feel him trying to come out, take one of those pills. I packed some water in the bag,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"And don't forget, you have a doctors appointment right after school too," She headed toward the door and opened it.  
  
"I haven't forgotten," Ryou replied as he followed his sister behind.  
  
As the two stepped outside, Ryou locked and closed the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
The bus stop wasn't too far from their small apartment. Right down the stars were other group of kids wearing the same fuku as the siblings. They stood by their peers, waiting for the bus to come. Few eyes fell upon the two, causing the girl to sweat slightly. Her attention was at the ground, along with Ryou's. Remote whispers were heard, coming from the girls. Few seconds later, the girls started to giggle as they talked about the attractive new boy. Ryou heard their quiet voices, and continued to look down.  
  
The bus finally came into view. As it pulled up, the students started to board the bus; the two siblings got on last. They choose the first two-seaters in the front.  
  
It was silent between the two as the bus drove to its destination. "Nee-chan?" Ryou asked in soflty, breaking the silence between the two.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied as she slightly turned her head around.  
  
"I'm scared... What if it happens?"  
  
"It won't. Just stay calm and if anything does seem strange, just take the pills."  
  
Ryou's eyes lightened up after his next statement, "I really hope you have a wonderful day at school, Ni-chan,"  
  
She looked out the window and sighed. "Like I ever have a wonderful day at school..." she mumbled.  
  
"But maybe you might today.... Well I wish you a wonderful day,"  
  
"Thanks Ryou..."  
  
The bus slowed down and the students started to get up from their seats and exited the bus. As the two siblings exited the bus, they noticed the large school before them. The katakana and kanji displayed on the school read "Domino High School." The two timidly walked up to the large building. It was a big school, but wasn't as big as the school in Kyouto, which had a much larger population.  
  
Just as the two started to walk in the school doors, swarm of girls gathered around Ryou, giggling and asking him many questions. His sister mouth began to move, wanting to call out Ryou's name, but soon became mute when the chattering and giggling became much louder. She didn't protest, and closed her mouth quickly. Not wanting to disturb her brother, she quickly entered the school.  
  
She looked around, noticing the differences from her old school and this one. Trying to find her way to the office, great pain ached in her head as she fell back on the ground. She rubbed her head gently after the collision she had against someone else. She slightly looked up, only to see another girl in front of her, standing with her hands gripped on her hips. The other girl was quite tall, and very attractive. Her hair laid calmly on her shoulders and the hues of lavender blinked ferociously at the fallen girl. She stood up and bowed continuously. "I'm so very sorry! I should have looked where I was going!"  
  
"Yeah, should have, shouldn't you!? But you thought the floor was that damn interesting instead of what's in front of you!" the other girl snapped.  
  
"C'mon Mai, let's go," another girl said as she started to walk away.  
  
Mai flipped her golden hair up. "Next time, watch where you're going," she said lastly and walked off with her other friends.  
  
The girl was left slightly scared, but that feeling was new to her. The words of her brother echoed in her head. "I wish you a wonderful day," She sighed softly and started wander down the hall. 'He purposely jinx it...' she thought to herself.  
  
Before was the office. She opened the door and slipped into the room. She walked quietly to the desk, slightly lifting her head to the secretary. "Excuse me," she started off quietly. "I am new here and was asked a few days ago to report here on this date for my first day here..." she finished in a mere whisper.  
  
The secretary smacked her chewing gum rather irritating, having one hand on her hand and the other on the keyboard. "Where's the paper you've gotten the other day with your schedule?" she asked threw her chewing gum.  
  
The girl pulled out her schedule and hesitantly handed it to the older woman. She typed a few words in school's data base and quickly looked up at the girl. "I've gotcha confirmed in the computer, so just sit ova there at the chair and wait for the teacher to come and sign in," the woman said as she pointed to a chestnut-colored chair.  
  
The girl followed her instructions and sat on the chair. She waited patiently for her teacher to come. The door have swung opened, exciting the girl a little, hoping it to be the teacher, but alas, it was only her brother. He finally made his way out of the mob of girls. Ryou looked down at his older sister and smiled blissfully. She shly waved her hand at him as he walked to the desk. The same questions we're asked to him as to his sister. After being given the instructions, he sat next to his sister.  
  
"Nee-chan...?" he asked in a somewhat whining voice.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied while turning her head slightly toward her younger brother.  
  
"Why... did you leave me alone with them?"  
  
She looked down at her lap. "Well I... didn't want to disturb you..."  
  
Ryou slightly grasped on to his sister's hand. She jumped a little and soon relaxed. She looked slightly at his pale hand. She rubbed her thumb slightly on a almost-faded scar. Ryou looked up slightly at his other sister then down in guilt.  
  
"It's not your fault, Ryou..." she said softly.  
  
He didn't reply, but only sighed heavily. The door opened again, causing the two to let go. A woman, looking very similar as the girl with golden hair, walked up to the desk and signed in. She looked over at the auburn-hair girl, already being informed that she was the new student. She walked up to the girl, brightly smiling. "Hello. You must be our new transfer student from Kyouto, right?" the woman spoke.  
  
The girl nodded, not really looking up at the teacher. She stood up and walked out of the office, following the teacher. Before she completely exited the office, she waved her hand at her brother.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"My name is Ms. Chonou and I hope you enjoy our school," the teacher said as she walked her down the hall. The two finally stopped in front of class 1-B. Ms. Chouno turned around to the girl. "Stay here until I call you in," she said as she opened the door and entered the class.  
  
Chattering students continued to talk away; girls talking about the latest fashions, guys going on about a previous sport game. Ms. Chonou cleared her throat. "WOULD YOU BRATS SHUT UP! CLASS IS STARTING!"  
  
Communication ceased as they all turned correctly in their seats. Ms. Chonou smiled sweetly and continued to finish her announcement. "Now, before we begin class, we have a new student from Kyouto,"  
  
Chattering filled the class again, all conversations talking about how the new girl was going to be. "You may come in now,"  
  
The door opened and all takling concluded. Heads turned over to the door while their eyes followed her to the front of the class. "Please introduce yourself to the class," Ms. Chouno said.  
  
Not even bothering to look up, she spoke her name. "Mu-Mu-My name is... is... "already, her ears were filled with the giggling of the girls and chuckling of the guys. "My name is... Mazaki... Anzu... "she softly finished. She could feel her body precipitating both sweat and tears, and she refused to lift her head up to the class.  
  
"Miss Mazaki, take a seat in the back, the one next to the window, " the teacher instructed.  
  
Anzu drag her feet to her new desk in the back, not once looking up. She already received her books, so she decided to take them out of her bag, along with her notebook and pencil. Not knowing what's really going on, she decided to doodle in her notebook. She haven't noticed the soft lavender on the side of her that stared at her and the picture she was drawing.  
  
'This is just like my old school," she thought. 'She pushed her glasses up and continued drawing; a young woman, endless tresses of dark trailed along in her movements as she appeared to be dancing in the picture. Lilacs bloomed in amazement as they watched the perfection of her picture. But of course, she haven't felt eyes intensily staring at her picture...  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Yay! All done with chapter One! ^_^ I hope you click on that small lil button the left right next to "Submit Reviews" and submit a review. ^_^ PLEASE! Thank you! Anywayz... review... and I'll update ^_~ 


	2. Gentle In Cruelty

MARS  
  
Wow! 1 review! It's better than none... even if it is bad... I don't care... (maybe because I was the one who made that review -_-') Well... if people don't review it, then I'll review it myself. ^_^ *cough* andforceJentoreviewit *cough* ^_^ Anywayz... I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh nor do I owe MARS nor do I owe the title of each chapter... -_-'  
  
Gentle In Cruelty  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
It was finally lunch when the bell rang. Anzu moped slowly to her locker, still having her head down as usual. She twist the lock this way and that, until a click noise made, meaning the lock was unlocked. She placed a book in her new locker and took out a different one. Doing so, she heard a couple of girls chattering about someone.  
  
"Ooh! Guess what!?" one girl, with curly orange hair, said to her friend.  
  
"What?" replied the short purpled-haired girl.  
  
"I saw Malik today!"  
  
"Ishtar Malik!?"  
  
"Who else!? When he pulled up to the parking lot with his motorcycle... He waved at me..." the girl sighed dreamily.  
  
"And that's probably all you'll hear from him this year. You know he only goes after senior girls," The purple-haired girl took he lunch out of her locker.  
  
"Yeah.. I know..." The orange-haired signed once more again in disappointment and began to talk again. "Isn't he from Egypt?"  
  
"Yeah, I believe so. But don't Egyptians usually have dark hair?"  
  
"Maybe he dyed it blonde. And I love his eyes so much!"  
  
"Yeah... I wonder which girl he goes out with?"  
  
"I think that senior with the red streaks... or wasn't it Mai?"  
  
"But Mai's a junior... why would he want to go with her?"  
  
"Well, he wasn't going out with her... I heard he just mess around with her..."  
  
The purple-hair girl tucked some of her strands behind her ear. "I wonder where he's at now..."  
  
"Well, he has lunch, maybe smoking behind the school again..."  
  
Both girls sighed and chorus together, "Ishtar Malik is soo cool!"  
  
Anzu closed her locker door and pushed her glasses up closer to her face. 'Ishtar Malik...' she thought to herself. 'Haven't I heard that before?'  
  
With the thought slowly fading from her head, she headed toward the cafeteria. She looked around slowly, seeing if she could find her brother; but with no prevail, she gave up. Her head slowly turned to the window. 'It's still raining outside... ' As much as she hated the rain, she decided to eat her lunch there than being kicked out of a table she didn't belong to. Her legs drag herself to the door which lead to outside. She took her umbrella out and opened it, protecting herself from the falling ran.  
  
It was raining much harder than it was earlier. Before, it was only enough to sprinkle the ground. She took out a napkin from her bag and wiped a seat off from the water. Anzu slowly lowered herself down and began to take out her bentou. She took out her chopsticks which were wrapped in her lunch as well and began to eat. For her enjoyment, she took out her book from her bag and began to read. "The Grace of Performing Arts," was the titled of her book. Some chapters described plays while others described one of her hobbies: dancing. She felt odd being the only student outside eating lunch, and she could tell that people inside were whispering about her. Though, she didn't care, it was something she was use to.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Malik-kun!" A girl's voice called out.  
  
Malik turned his head over his shoulder, wondering who called his name. As he anticipated, he sighed and continued to eat his lunch. The girl finally reached her destination; and swung both of her arms around the boy. "Malik! I know you heard me when I called your name!"  
  
He shrugged the girl's grasped off of him. "Yeah I heard you... But I wish I didn't..." he grunted. His head turned the other direction. "What do you want now, Mai? You do know I already have a girlfriend..."  
  
"Of course I know! But you can always re-consider!"  
  
"What the hell so interesting outside that damn window that you have to look at it that hard?" Malik asked as he ignored Mai.  
  
The other boy jumped from his daze. He turned his head toward Malik and back to the window. "I was just wondering why that person's outside."  
  
Malik now turned his attention to the window; along with Mai, and looked over at the solitude student. "Well now, Jou, we're just gonna have to find out, now wouldn't we?" Malik stood up from his seat, only to be pulled back down.  
  
"I think that's the new girl in our class!"  
  
"New girl...?" Malik echoed.  
  
"Yeah, the one with the short brown hair and glasses..."  
  
"Well why the hell would she be outside eating lunch? Not like anyone's going to eat her alive..."  
  
Mai and Jou had a sweat drop appear on the side of their faces. "Well knowing you... You just might have sex with her before you can even eat her..." Jou replied.  
  
"I'm not that much of a beast!"  
  
"Yeah you are..." Mai trailed off and looked at the figure outside. "You said short brown hair and glasses, right Jou?" Her head turned to the messy blonde.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Anger filled her as she pushed Malik back down on her chair. "You're not talking to that bitch!" She finally realized the girl in her class and hall were the same.  
  
"What the hell's your problem?!"  
  
"She had the nerve to push me this morning! I FORBID you to talk to her!"  
  
"She doesn't realize that I do not go out with her, does she?" Malik said as he turned to Jou. He shook his head sadly, and continue to eat his lunch.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
The day was over. Anzu sighed as she stood outside the school gates, waiting for her younger brother. 'It's pretty obvious why he isn't here right now...' she thought as she took out her sketch pad and pencil. She continued to finish the sketch she was doodling in class. The shades weren't completely finish and the girl in the picture seemed to have a less graceful face. 'Drawing and dancing...' she thought. '... Is the only thing I'm good at...'  
  
Anzu thoughts were interrupted as shadow hovered over her. She slowly lifted her head and turned it toward the figure. Her eyes widen when she realized who it was.  
  
~Yeah, I believe so. But don't Egyptians usually have dark hair?~  
  
'This is the one...'  
  
~Maybe he dyed it blonde. And I love his eyes so much!~  
  
'... who everyone is talking about,'  
  
~Yeah... I wonder which girl he goes out with?~  
  
'He's just another jerk... all guys are...'  
  
~But Mai's a junior... why would he want to go with her?~  
  
~Well, he wasn't going out with her... I heard he just mess around with her...~  
  
'Probably like him...'  
  
~Well, he has lunch, maybe smoking behind the school again...~  
  
"Sorry if I bothered you... I just wanted..." Malik stopped as he saw the girl run off in fear. Her legs pumped harder as she escaped from the boy; leaving to only follow her with lavender eyes.  
  
As she was out of sight, Malik walked toward where Anzu once stood. He sighed. 'I only wanted to see what the hell she was drawing...' he thought. He crossed his arms and sighed once more. Never have a girl ran off like that from him. There were shy girl with noticeable blushes on their faces and ran off, but this time, was completely different.  
  
A paper being lifted by the wind caught his eyes. Before it had the chance to drift away, his tan hand caught the paper. His eyes widen in astonishment. Etched on the paper, was a child being held caressingly by his mother. His thumb brushed against the charcoal; smearing it in the process. An idea came across his mind. Instead heading to his motorcycle, he made his way back in the school once more.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Knowing she haven't ran that long, Anzu's legs were already aching. She stopped and leaned herself on a tree. At least on the bright side, it stopped raining. She felt a hand grasp tightly around her wrist. Already being prepare to scream, another hand came around her mouth to prevent it from happening.  
  
"Nee-chan! It's alright," a familiar voice said calmly.  
  
Anzu calmed herself down and looked up at the person. "Ryou... ?" she whispered.  
  
He released his grasp and began to speak once more. "I'm sorry, Nee- chan... But I had to get away from them..."  
  
"Did they do something to you?"  
  
"I... felt him trying to come out..."  
  
Anzu gasped. "It could have been because of all the girls around you... Did you take the pill?"  
  
Ryou nodded and started to walk from behind the tree. Anzu followed from behind, still shocked that HE was trying to release himself from within Ryou. She lift her head. "We have to hurry and get to the train station,"  
  
He nodded once again and grasped again on his sister's hand. He started to run across the school yard and out through the gates. Many heads were turned as the two were running. Anzu felt the eyes on her again. She hated grabbing other's attention, and running out of the school, with Ryou following her, was not helping. It was good, however, how Ryou memorized the directions to Domino Train Station.  
  
Anzu soon fell tired; her legs going more feeble by the moment. Ryou noticed this and squeezed her hand. "We're almost there, so don't worry Nee-chan," we reassured her.  
  
Anzu nodded and continued to let Ryou take her to the train station. When they finally arrived, Ryou took out a few yen and paid for the tickets. Only a minute before the train left to Kyouto. As the two approach the stairs, Ryou made sure that Anzu walked down safely among them. As soon as their feet left the bottom stair, Ryou continued his run to the train, almost causing Anzu to fall over. She kept her balance, however, and continued to keep up with Ryou's haste.  
  
Just before the doors closed, Ryou gently picked up his older sister, pulling her in just in time before the doors closed. Huffing and wheezing, Anzu took the seat closet to her. She sat down, holding her stomach and she continued to breathe in the air through her mouth. Ryou sat down beside her, also gasping for air. He glanced at his older sister, still inhaling and exhaling rather roughly. He sighed, "Sorry..."  
  
Anzu turned her attention to her brother, her lips smiling frailly. "It's okay, Ryou. If we didn't ran, we would have been late for your appointment,"  
  
Ryou returned the a frail smile back at Anzu, and looked out the window. The ride was rather silent, neither of the two sharing their thoughts with the other; although Ryou was rather occupied.  
  
{You seem rather tired, vulnerable light...}  
  
[Don't... talk to me...]  
  
{You seem to be depress... Maybe I shall take over for now...}  
  
[And let you kill the defenseless people on this train? I think not...]  
  
{Calm down, hikari, I wouldn't just take over your body in public like this... I won't accomplish anything if your sister calls that institute on me once more, and send this body away in a cell.}  
  
Ryou ignored his other half; trying to concentrate on the lights that went by. Yet, his half did not appreciate this. Ryou jumped as he felt his arm twist. Anzu turned around. "Are you alright...?"  
  
"I'm fine... my arm bang onto this metal bar after that slight hill," he lied.  
  
"Well, alright." She paused and looked at the familiar buildings outside the window. "We should be there really soon," Ryou nodded and turned his attention back outside the window.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Well, the office isn't too far from here, just a few blocks down," Anzu said as she took hold of Ryou's hand and walked off to the doctor's office. Although it was their hometown, Anzu still felt nervous walking down these streets. She felt eyes of strangers staring at her; knowing they have seen the girl quite some time ago. Her paste hasten, not enough for a run, but barely enough to equal a power walk.  
  
After quiet minutes went by, the two finally arrived at office. After stepping over the few stairs, Anzu pushed the door open, leaving Ryou to close it behind him. Walking up to a secretary, Anzu pushed up her glasses and began to ask, "Is...Dr. Usuragi here...?"  
  
"Yes, and you are...?"  
  
"I am Mazaki Anzu, here for my brother, Bakura Ryou, to have an appointment with the doctor,"  
  
"Ah, yes. Down that and the second door on the left," the woman pointed.  
  
Following the directions, Anzu and Ryou walked down the hall and entered the second room, stationed to the left. There sat a woman, middle- aged with streaks of gray revealing more about her age. Her hands were crossed in front of her, expecting Ryou and Anzu to appear any second. The doctor smiled, "Hello again Mazaki-san and Bakura-san,"  
  
The two bowed their heads slightly and returned the greeting. She motioned Ryou to sit in one of the high chairs for his check-up, while Anzu sat in the normal chairs. "How is everything in your new hoe, Ryou?" she asked, lightening up the mood.  
  
"It's fine, Doctor," Ryou replied back rather shyly. His arms were tightening lightly as he was getting his blood pressure checked.  
  
"And I bet all the girls just love you at your new school,"  
  
Ryou blushed at this comment as he remembered being surrounded by his female peers. When the doctor was finished with the check-up, she lead him into a different room, leaving Anzu behind. Ryou took off his school jacket and white long-sleeved shirt, revealing his arms in pallor and scars. He laid himself on the flat bed, as a machine came down from above and moved from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head; scanning his body. Dr. Usuragi looked at the results from her computer, nodding with every new factor upon the screen.  
  
After the scanning, the boy sat himself up and placed both his shirt and jacket over his body. He was all too familiar with the procedure. He stood up and left the room after the doctor.  
  
The two sat back in their seats; the doctor looking at Anzu and Ryou looking at his lap. "I have not seen any odd conditions in his body so far..." Anzu eyes widen with joy, hoping her brother was doing better.  
  
"But..." Excitement left her face as she anticipated the doctor to lower her hopes. "...he is very...fragile."  
  
"Fragile...?" Anzu echoed.  
  
"Precisely. In order for Ryou to suppress his "other" self, her must put up a strong resistant against himself," The doctor looked at Anzu carefully, understanding that her words were not exactly clear. "You see, Mazaki-san, Ryou has very low stamina, causing him to become frail after being tired out so easily. Even while doing nothing, his is still very tired out; tired out from resisting his "other" self especially," The doctor scooted a bit more in her chair. "So, my theory is that Ryou should endure in some kind of sport or an energetic activity to build up more strength and stamina to resist his "other" self from taking control,"  
  
Anzu nodded, fully understanding the meaning of the doctor. 'If Ryou became stronger... he'll put up a better resistant on...him...'  
  
"Of course though," still continuing. "Beginning his training will not automatically put his restraints out. Especially in his condition, it'll take some time before he can put up a lot or resistant,"  
  
"Is there... anything we can do until Ryou becomes stronger?"  
  
Usuragi cleared her throat; unclear if she should tell Anzu about her next idea. "Well... there may be a way... however..."  
  
"However...?"  
  
"However, it's still under experiments and such,"  
  
"What... does it do?"  
  
"Well for now, they are in needles. A special medicine that can cause the "other" self to go into a deep sleep."  
  
"Like...a tranquilizer?"  
  
"Similar to one. It seems that this "other" self can easily take over during lack of energy, lack of liquids, and especially when Ryou is tired. So what this medicine does is go into the blood stream and taking over a specific hormone of the other "self" causing him to be greatly tired,"  
  
"But... how do you know it won't effect Ryou as well?"  
  
"When the medicine enters the system, it will get use to the different wave patterns within the body, and will be able to sense an off- wave pattern, believing this one is the "other" self. But like I have said, it's still under experiments. It has an 89.57% chance of working correctly."  
  
"Then... we will take that chance," Her voice rose a little as she finished her statement. "We have to try everything from keeping that yami of his under control.  
  
The doctor nodded and took out a form from her cabinet. "This is our policy form. Though it is an experiment, we will cover any damage and injuries done to Ryou by our medicine. If you agree, sign this form and I will make a delivery to you in a few more days,"  
  
Anzu picked up the form and read it carefully. '89.57% is way over half...' she thought. 'But it can still mess him up...' Hesitantly, she turned her head to her younger brother, waiting for his approval. He nodded shyly. After seeing his response, Anzu signed the form, then handing it to Ryou for him to sign. The doctor gave Ryou a few more of the pills before the two left.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Ryou plopped himself down on the floor as he entered the apartment while Anzu began working on dinner. He walked into his new room, which identical to his sister's as well. He picked up his towel and other items and head to the bathroom. After running warm water in the tub, he switched it to shower mode; undressed himself and entered the tub. He scrubbed on his visible, but faded scar on both arms and chest. He hated looking at the scars on his body, which reminded him of the curse that brought such disgust to his arms. After his showering, he brought the water to an end and stepped out of the shower. After putting on fresh new clothing, he gathered up his dirty ones and discard them in his hamper.  
  
He smelt the dinner being cooked. Miso soup and sukiyaki," he mumbled to himself. It wasn't common for his sister to prepare sukiyaki, he was surely glad. After that moment of thought, his mind felt black, then clear after the second.  
  
Anzu held two plates in her hand as she set the table. She looked up as she saw white from the corner of her eyes. "Ryou," she said pleasantly as walked up to her younger brother. Deception filled the room and crept onto her wrist as Anzu felt the tight grasp on her arm. She pushed back to the wall, unable to escape from the possessed body. Her eyes water, as they fell upon her glasses. "Where's... where's Ryou...?" her whimpering timid voice asked.  
  
"He was feeling rather tired so he is resting..." His pale hand crawled up under her chin, gripping it rather gently, brushing a thumb over her cheek. "And I was just about to do a favor for you, sweet Anzu..." His grip on her chin tighten, almost crushing her jaws. "But you're going to drug me with those tranquilizers! What the hell is your problem, you stupid bitch!?"  
  
Shutting her eyes to prevent the tears she answered, "I want Ryou to live a normal life..."  
  
"A normal life, you say? That shall never happen. Once I get rid of this weakling of a light, I shall continue with my original plan. And you... you will never have a normal life... as much as you want it, neither shall have what is called a 'normal life'..." His hand moved down to her neck, tightening it there. "Now, to get rid of you..."  
  
He continued to choke the girl; gasping for life as he felt himself black out, and reappear in the depths of his vessel. Anzu dropped her head down; gathering the air in her mouth and exhaling it. Ryou saw his hand around his sister's neck. Quickly, he pulled it away, feeling himself on the verge of tears. He fell down to the floor, washing his face over with tears, the thought of him trying to kill his sister crept throughout his mind and body. It was not the first it has happened, but he can tell it won't be the last.  
  
Anzu dropped to her knees and pulled her brother's fragile body in her caressing arms. He continued to cry soft sobs, along with his sister. 'There's no point in telling him it's his fault, since he won't believe me this time...' she thought. Her eyes looked upon her brother. 'So beautiful and innocent... Something I wish I had... Beauty and pure innocence... Something he must have gotten from mother..."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
I'm sleepy... I doubt people are going to review this chapter as well...- _- But I'm still gonna write it... because I want to... though it's useless when no one reads it. Well... it gets more MARS-like in the next chapter... hopefully... 


	3. Show Me You're Unpainted Face

MARS  
  
Wow! Mt first real review on this story! ^_^ Sooo happy! Wish I had all the books of MARS... I mean, come on, there's like 15 books, and I'm always broke. I started the series last summer when I was waiting for the next book of Fushigi Yuugi to come out. So far, I have 8 books, only seven more to go... Then they have that prequel coming out, "The Horse With No Name." But now, I've started on a new series, "Girl Got Game," (Power!!) so it'll take me a while to get the next book of MARS, especially when I'm planning on buying my friend book 1 of "Model" and she might get me the next book of FY. Wish I had a job... -_- Stupid mom...  
  
Oh yeah! Malik and Isis aren't related too.  
  
Anywayz, I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh nor MARS nor the title of each chapter. I'm thinking of writing another fic, titled, "The Melancholy Melody of a Maiden," but I'm not sure if many people are going to read it... so yeah... -_- Ooh! I just got the next issuse of Shounen Jump two days ago... and I finally saw yuugi's mom! She doesn't really look like him... I mean, his grandpop looks more like him (well the other way around). Well... on with the next chapter.  
  
Show Me Your Unpainted Face  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Feeling something stirring in her arms, Anzu slowly flutter her eyes, only to be met by white. Finally coming back to realization, her head jerked up and looked at the clock in the kitchen. "7:35!? We have less than a half hour before the bus arrives!" saying to her self. Her hands gently shook her younger brother, hoping it wake him up; however, we seem to like the soft rub on his back. "Ryou... wake up..." she said meekly. Her hands rubbed his back rather roughly. "Come on... we have to get ready for school and you need to take your medicine..."  
  
As like the last word she said was a trigger, Ryou's head shot up from his sister's lap. "I haven't taken my medicine...!"  
  
Anzu stood up with him still in her arms. "Hurry and shower while I get your clothes prepared. I'll have your medicine in your room,"  
  
As Ryou ran off to his room, he saw the soup and beef from last night, still untouched. "Nee-chan... I'm sorry I didn't eat last night..."  
  
"It's okay... you can have the sukiyaki for lunch. Now hurry up and get wash,"  
  
With that finally said, the two prepared themselves for their next day of school. Ryou finished his shower and changed into his fuku; as Anzu just finished preparing the lunches. She entered the shower after her brother, and briefly washed her skin. She stepped out and dressed herself. She combed through her damp hair, trying to make it decent for school. Stepping out of the room, Ryou was already waiting on the other side; his arm stretch out with Anzu's book bag in his handed. Slightly startled, Anzu took hold of her bag and walked back in the small living, where she left her glasses. After putting them on, she turned to Ryou, who seemed to be munching away on a small, chocolate covered treat.  
  
"Ryou... it's not healthy to eat pocky for breakfast..." Anzu said as she headed to the door, with Ryou trailing behind.  
  
"It is healthy, because it tastes good," He smiled amiably, something is sister couldn't resist.  
  
The left the apartment and headed to their stop. Anzu's eyes trailed to her brother, watching him eat the pocky away. Her hands timorously dived in the small box; taking a few of the chocolate-covered sweets. Her hesitant hand was uncertain of placing the stick in her mouth, after saying that comment in the apartment. Her head turned slightly to her brother who was giving her an encouraging smile. She bit into it, swallowing what she bit, feeling her stomach growl slightly as she finally had food in her system. "Did you rememeber to take your medicine?" she asked as she was finishing off her stick.  
  
"Mmhmm..." Ryou replied while stuffing his mouth with another pocky stick.  
  
They waited for their bus, which was only for a minute. Thy boarded the bus, and took their seats in the front. Anzu and Ryou both munched on the pocky, until arriving at school.  
  
As they got off the bus, Anzu looked at her brother's direction, still having her head down. "I guess I should head off to class... since you're bound to have those girls over her with you."  
  
"Sorry... Bye, Nee-chan!" he waved his hands as he prepared for the swarm of girls to drown him with questions and giggles. Anzu headed off to her class.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Malik and Jou sat on the side of the basketball court, washed with sweat. "So where were you yesterday after school?" Jou asked as he gulped down his water bottle.  
  
"I was at the hospital, visiting a friend..." Malik replied.  
  
~  
  
(Flash back....wOoOoOo)  
  
"So that leg's really gone?" Malik asked the man laying on the hospital bed.  
  
"Yeah... I lost control of my bike while turing a corner, then the next thing I knew, my body was floating in the air and then everything went black.  
  
"Were you afraid, Kaiba?"  
  
"I can't remember. It felt like a dream of some sort,"  
  
Malik's eyes started to daze off in its own world. They grew a cold, unwelcoming vibe, somewhat scaring the man. "Malik!?" Kaiba called; hoping to stop Malik's deep thoughts.  
  
"Eh?" somewhat utterly confused.  
  
"Quit looking like that. It's sick for someone to be deep in thought of someone almost dying."  
  
"No... I was not tinking about that." Malik's void voice replied. "I was imagining... How it is like to die,"  
  
Kaiba looked at him strangely, wondering why someone want to imagine death. "It is funny, because everyone dies, but cannot explain what really happens. Once you experience it, you're gone from this world. It's so... intriguing,"  
  
Both of the men's attention went to the door as it began to open, revealing blue eyes and midnight hair. The figure opened the door a bit more, revealing her tan skin, similar to Malik's. "Ah! Malik! You have came to visit, I see."  
  
"Isis..." Malik trailed off.  
  
"It took me a while to get here, it was rather hard to find,"  
  
Malik stuff his hands in his pocket, then pulled them out, along with a crumpled paper. "Malk, what do you have there?" Isis asked as she walked up to his side, carefully taking the paper from him. She straighten; soon to have her indigos bloom. "My... it's so beautiful, and you just stuffed it in your pocket in such manners,"  
  
Malik looked over her shoulders to see the sketch once more of the mother and child. The little scene with Anzu running from him and dropping the paper played in his head. "Some new girl in my class drew that. She must have dropped it when she ran,"  
  
"Why was she running?" Isis asked, interested in the answer.  
  
Malik looked down to the ground, one hand on the back of his head, a sweat drop appearing. "Um.. Uh... beats me..." he replied rather hesitantly.  
  
"Well, let us get a folder for this piece of art," Isis said as she turned back to the door. "I'll be right back, Seto."  
  
~  
  
"Here you go, now it will not get ruined," Isis said while handing Malik the folder. "I'm surprised you have not thrown this out yet, knowing you. You wouldn't care for something like this,"  
  
"Well, I haven't any artistic talent, so some thing is amazaing to me..."  
  
"Well Malik, you do ride awfully fast on your motorcycle. Seto says that you are either incredibly talented, or incredibly idiotic."  
  
"Is that fool just trying to piss me off?!"  
  
"It's just his way of complementing you, Malik." Her hand reached in her pockets, taking out a small black and glittering silver object. "Here is proof," she said as she handed him a small key.  
  
"This is his... No way... his Ducati Monster?!"  
  
"He is giving it to you,"  
  
"You... must be joking..." Malik was still in astonishment, not believing Kaiba would actually be generous and give Malik such a famous Italian motorcycle.  
  
"You should know that Seto cannot ride it anymore," She stuck her hands back in her pockets as she continued to walk. "And it is very heavy for me, especially since the cowls are removed,"  
  
"Yeah, it tends to lean if you push it too hard,"  
  
"Malik!? What kind of riding do you do on the streets!? You should only max it out on the tracks!"  
  
Silenece came between the two as they walked back to the room; until Malik decided to speak. "I guess... we will not see Kaiba riding on the tracks anymore, eh?" His eyes trailed off to his left as he saw Isis starting to cry. It wasn't normal for Malik to show compassion so another, but this once, will be an acceptation. His arms wrapped around the older woman as she cried in his arms.  
  
"He's still alive..." she said in sobs. "He lost a leg, but at least God kept him alive." Isis looked up at the taller boy. "Malik, please, promise me you will not do anything reckless..."  
  
"I will be alright," she said gently. "Besides... No one will cry over my deceased corpse,"  
  
Isis pulled back, her face converted into anger rather than sad. "Don't you say that! If you died, I would be devastated, as will Seto!" She calmed down a bit. "There is always someone who cares. Someone whose life would simply stop. You just do not know it, nor met the person yet."  
  
~There's someone out there...~  
  
~  
  
"I cannot stand to see Malik so cold, saying it will be alright if he died," Isis said as she gasped onto Seto's hand. "I wonder.. If he is afraid of death..."  
  
"It's one thing if he's afraid," Seto stated. "But with Malik... it's something worse. His reckless driving is only a game to him, If he dies, the game is over, if he stays alive, he's lucky. I couldn't ride the way he does... It's as if he has fun gambling with his life..."  
  
"He's only 16, how did he get like this anyway?"  
  
~~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~~  
  
"...And the doctors said it's a miracle he's even alive..." Malik finished.  
  
"I never knew the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corporations was into motorcycles..." Jou trailed off. "Arrigant bastard..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Wonder if she's here today..." Malik trailed off.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That chick... with the glasses..."  
  
"Why do you care if she's here or not?" A light bulb went off in Jou's head as he came to a conclusion. "You're not... you can't be thinking of messing around with her!?" He grasped onto to Malik's collard. "You already messed around with all the girls who throws themselves at you, and now you have to go after a girl who just moved here and you're already thinking about making moves on her!? She's too freakin' innocent!"  
  
"First of all..." Malik's hand tighten around his best friend's wrist, "You should get the hell off me!" he continued, throwing him to the ground. "And secondly, I WAS going to give her something that she dropped yesterday, you stupid bastard of a dog!"  
  
Jou faintly blushed when his worries were going. "Hey!? You calling me a dog now!?"  
  
"Well boy, if the collards fits..."  
  
"Those guys are so immature," on of the student boys said as they were finishing playing basketball.  
  
"Yeah, why the hell do girls want them so much?" another said.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Mazaki-san, would you please read the next paragraph?" Mr. Yoshioka said calmly.  
  
Anzu's head flung up as she heard the demand of her teacher. She... ahd to stand up before the class... and read the paragraph? She hated being the center of attention; everyone eyes staring at her, snickering at her. Her face went red of nervousness, her palpitating heart thumped harder each minute. She tentatively stood up from her desk and picked up her book. Her hair swooshed in front of her face, covering the silent tears from her eyes. Clearing her visiion, she began to read. "...And Alice followed the white rabbit down the path..." she whispered in English (I haven't read "Alice in Wonderland, so I don't know the actual words... ^_^U)  
  
"Yoshioka-sensei! I can't hear what this chick is saying," Mai's voice shouted.  
  
"Me neither," another said.  
  
"Mazaki-san, do you think you could read with more feelings?" the teacher asked.  
  
Just was she predicted. The whispering and chuckling amoung her peers. She felt herself sinking lower and lower and the chattering increased. "You all should cut it out! She has just moved here, imagine how she feels right now," He turned to Anzu and smiled. "You may take your seat,"  
  
Anzu did as she was directed. She brushed her index finger over her eyes, wiping away the fallen tears. Malik watched the girl as she continued her actions.  
  
'I hate this school... as much as my old one...' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as a piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked to her right at Malik, who was attempting to pay attention during the lesson. Anzu unfolded the paper and began to read it:  
  
'You dropped something yesterday when  
you ran away from me yesterday... It was a  
A picture of a mother and child. Hope you're  
not to afraid to write reply back.'  
  
'Mother and child...?' she thought. "OH!" she exclaimed as fast as she covered her mouth.  
  
Malik hesitantly turned his head toward Anzu, an awkward looked etched on his face and a sweat drop on the side of his face. Students turned their heads to her. The teacher turned his head to Anzu. "Mazaki- san, is everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"Er...um... there was a rat over there," Malik lied as he pointed to the ground.  
  
"RAT!?" the class cried as they jumped on top of their seats.  
  
'I was only kidding...' the boy thought as he watch his idiotic class getting worked up.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
It was free time in the class. Students looked over at the Malik, who seemed to be conversating with Anzu. "Woah... who would of thought Malik would already hit on the new girl?" one boy asked among his friends.  
  
Mai was stunned. Her face grew from saddness to angry, then jealousy. "Not like she looks 'all that.' So why the hell is Malik talking to her for!?' she said, practically yelling at her friends.  
  
Anzu held her head down throughout the conversation, hiding her fear and blush. Her body continued to tremble, her hands grasping tightly on her skirt. "Do you use models for your drawings?" Malik asked as he plopped his elbows in an upward position, while cradling his chin in his palms.  
  
"Well... that is..." she hesitated, feeling the heat rush to her face. "I watch moms and their childrens, so it's more of an idea really..."  
  
"So that picture you were drawing yesterday, did you watch someone dance while drawing it?"  
  
She shook her head quickly and sighed. "No... I... I just have some images etched in my head, then I draw them on paper..."  
  
"Amazing..." he uttered.  
  
Anzu lifted her head up slowly, partially meeting Malik's lilacs. "Why... did you held onto it?"  
  
"Why?" he echoed while lifting his head from his palms. "Because it was beautiful... and so intriguing. It's awesome..." his stern face lighten up as his lips curved up to a small grin.  
  
'Why would anyone hang on to that...?' Anzu thought. It was weird, how his words went straight to her. No one really acknowledge her artwork except for her grandparents and brother. She brought her head back down, and continued to stare off at her desk, listening to Malik going on about her artwork abilities.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Anzu walked through the halls, heading toward the door which lead to outside. Peers hurried passed her, freeing themselves for the prison which was known as school. "Mazaki-san?" an unfamiliar feminine voice cried out from behind.  
  
Anzu turned behind her, seeing a woman around her 30's, short wavy hair pulled back in a small bun, running toward her. "Y-yes...?" Anzu stuttered.  
  
"My name is Ms. Kaneko, I'm the art teacher," she introduced herself as she slightly bowed her head. "Someone has told that you are a very good artist, and even showed me a piece of your work,"  
  
"Someone told you... about me...?" Anzu repeated, making sure she heard correctly. 'Someone showed her my sketch? Probably Ryou..."  
  
"Yes, a nice, young gentleman... Well, not so much as a gentleman unfortunately..."  
  
'It couldn't have been Ryou... then who could it have...'  
  
"You might have heard his name around the halls. Ishtar Malik?"  
  
'MALIK!? How could he!? That sketch I drew... he showed it to the art teacher...?!' "Oh..." she mumbled aloud.  
  
"And I just have to say..."  
  
'Uh-oh... here it come... she's going to tell me how bad it is...'  
  
"...It's the best piece of work I have seen from such a young student! I would be happy to have you enter our club! You can stay after today,"  
  
Anzu blinked. It was...great? Her head slowly lifted to the teacher's, seeing a smile upon her lips. "Well I... I will love to stay after..."  
  
"That's wonderful-"  
  
"....But my brother might be worried if I'm not waiting for him out in front of the gates..."  
  
"Then we'll have someone inform him then! His name?"  
  
"Bakura Ryou..."  
  
The woman looked at Anzu strangely. "Are you two...?"  
  
"He's my half brother,"  
  
"Ah, I understand. I'll call the offince and them inform him about you staying after," With everything finished, Ms. Kaneko and Anzu headed toward the art room.  
  
As they reached the room and entered it, Anzu was in awe. The walls were filled with different pieces of art from different artists throughtout Europe and Japan. The teached lead Anzu to her seat. "You will be using this model right here," she pointed out.  
  
"Mars?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," she nodded. "I'll call the office now,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Seems like we beat them again," Malik stated as he sprawled out on the basketball court.  
  
"You play hard, didn't even give them a chance to make a shot," Jou replied as he took off his white T-shirt, which revealed an exposing body shirt.  
  
"Well, you do know that gas money isn't cheap,"  
  
"But it has to be cool to be on your own though,"  
  
"Likely. Being broke most of the time is all that enjoying,"  
  
Malik stood up and stretched. He picked up his blue fuku jacket; flipping it over his shoulder. "Where you going?" Jou asked as he stayed on the ground.  
  
"Find that girl..."  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone, Malik? It's pretty obvious she isn't into your type. I even heard she's guy-phobic..."  
  
"'Guy-phobic?' " Malik echoed, arching his left eyebrow. "The girl just moved here and there's already rumors about her?"  
  
"Well, I... Before you came to class, I was talking to a few of the guys. My hand was slightly on her desk, and I moved it a bit further, touching her hand by accidently, and she jerked it away... like it was dirty or something,"  
  
Malik's eyebrow was still arched. He turned his head around, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "And what were YOU doing when you took your shower this morning?" he said slyly.  
  
Taking a few minutes to completely understand the insult, Jou stood up in protest. "Just takin' my shower, thank you very much! I would NEVER do that!"  
  
"Just because you can't no other way to... 'pleasure' yourself, doesn't mean you have to lie about it," Malik started to head toward the school, leaving a very upset Jou behind.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
The art room was very quiet. The other members of the club already left, as Anzu continued to draw. The teacher stepped out for a second, leaving Anzu alone by herself. 'I wonder how Jii-sama and Baa-sama are doing." Anzu thought. 'He was pretty ill when we last saw him...' Her thoughts stopped as she heard the door open slightly. It revealed a familiar man, short light hair and glasses. "Yoshioka-sensei..." Anzu said quietly.  
  
"Mazaki-san, school ended hours ago..." he said as he walked up to her.  
  
"I just entered the Art Club... and Kaneko-sensei said I could stay here a little longer..." Anzu replied shyly as she pushed up her glasses.  
  
The man walked closer to her, observing her art. "You are a very good drawer," He placed his arms on her shoulder. "And this must be a very talented hand..." His hand overlapped hers, while his other snaked its way under her shirt, feeling what lies beneath the cloth.  
  
Anzu froze as the hands took pleasure on her chest. "Yoshioka- sensei..." She felt herself calling his name, but no sound spoke aloud. The busy hands paralyzed Anzu, causing her to become mute.  
  
"Hey!" a deep masculine voice yelled from the door. 'Yoshioka- sensei...?' The boy thought.  
  
'Malik!' Anzu ccried in her mind as she and the teacher turned to the Egyptian.  
  
The teacher removed his hands from the girl, blushing ferociously as he fixed his tie. "I do not believe that you are in the Art Club, Ishtar. So what business do you have here!?"  
  
"Last time I checked, you weren't either." Malik walked to a framed painting. "So you cannot enter the Art Studio unless you're part of the club, eh?" He lifted on picture up gently. "I think I should enter the club as well," He placed the picture down.  
  
"Don't fool yourself! No way you can draw, Ishtar!" the teacher protested.  
  
"Maybe I have a secret talent within me," He turned his attention to the teacher. "I can fool myself all I want," He smirked slightly before finishing. "...But at least I go after girls my own age,"  
  
Mr. Yoshioka face was stunned, wish turned to to angry with a pinch of embarrassment. "And what proof do you have of such nonsense!?"  
  
Malik picked up a small x-acto knife, and a pencil. "What are doing, Ishtar!?"  
  
He turned to the teacher. "Relax. I am merely sharpening this pencil," He licked the blade gently, a sinister smirk upon his face. "Not like... I was planning on cutting that pathetic look off your face or anything..."  
  
The intended threat frighten Mr. Yoshioka, causing him to run out of the class. While he ran, he bumped into a small, fragile body. The man gathered himself up, and continued his run. The boy looked at the teacher, then at the door from which he ran from. 'Strange...' he mumbled. He looked through the door frame, seeing a shy auburn hair girl, and a tall tanned blonde. "Nee-chan...?" he mumbled. "What happened...?" He stood quietly at his place, listening carefully to the conversation.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Amateur..." Malik mumbled as he placed the knife back in the box. His head whipped at the frighten girl. "What the hell is wrong with you, girl!?" The replied he got was a tear-stained face, few drops of the tears splattered on her glasses. He smirked some, and walked toward the scared girl. He kneedled down some, meeting her level. "If you look scared like that, any man will think he can just have his way with you. Should have at least charged him money..."  
  
His eyes were caught by the picture she was drawing. He looked over at the figure that stood on the left. "You're drawing is like a photograph..." He looked back at her sketch. "It's dead-on, you're pretty good." His head turned back to the model as he walked up to it. "Who is this guy...?" he asked, the question not exactly intended to Anzu. "M-A-R- S... Mars?" He turned back to Anzu. "The planet?"  
  
Anzu lifted up her head some, echoing the name. "Mars..." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Most people think... it's a planet, but he's also in Roman mythology too..."  
  
"Roman Mythology? A god?"  
  
"A soldier... The god of war..."  
  
Malik reached up the the model's face, looking at it intensely. "For someone to be so violent, he has a gentle face, doesn't he?"  
  
Anzu's eyes widen as she saw Malik leaning in deeper to the model. His mouth cloed over the statue, his hand on the podium which held the model. Ryou watched as well, until he saw a boy walking toward his way. He left the front door of the studio as the new boy entered the room. "Malik!" the boy's voice called out.  
  
Malik pulled his face away from the model, looking up at his friend. "What're you doing? C'mon," he said as he stepped back in the hall, waiting for his friend.  
  
Malik reached in his pocket, and tossed Anzu 2000 yen. "Unlike the idiot who fleed out of here, I know how to pay someone for showing me a good time," We smirked and winked at Anzu. "See ya next time," At that, he left.  
  
Anzu picked up the bills, and held them close to her chest. 'What is this feeling?' she thought. 'Something... has just been born in me...'  
  
Malik walked out the door, with Jou by his side. "What were you doing in the art club?! I hope you weren't frightening the poor girl!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"Hold you're leash... I was just doing some art appreciation. Wanted to see if she joined the Art Club. I told that teacher about Anzu..."  
  
Jou crossed his arms. "Now you're nice to her... then you're going to break her heart, causing her to hate men more,"  
  
"Give it a break," Malik responded in a annoyed voice.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Anzu exited the art club, having her book bag hit her knees as she walked. She spotted Ryou by himself for a change. She jogged over to him. "Sorry about coming out so late... I didn't know I'll join the Art Club... or stay after this late..."  
  
It took Ryou to replied, as he remember the incident in the art studio. 'How dare he touch Nee-san like that!?' he thought, already guessing the clumpsy teacher was the one who Anzu, mostly Malik, was talking about. "It's okay." he replied, masking his face with a smile.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Anzu asked as she looked up at her younger brother.  
  
"I feel fine," {Such a pathtic lie...} The other self within Ryou snarled. {You know you are angered by the conversation your sister and that boy had.}  
  
[I do not feel angry,]  
  
{Do not deny it, light. As you know, I'm very fond of you when you're upset... especially upset over something like this...}  
  
[That's why I don't want to be upset. You take over my body easily when I am.]  
  
{But... don't you want to get rid of the man who placed his hands upon your sister?}  
  
Ryou stayed quiet. He had to admit, he did want to somehow punish the man who made his sister cried; the man roaming his hands over her body. His anger rose slowly, causing his dark self to sinisterly smile. {Am I wrong, light?}  
  
Ryou ignore the voice, continuing to walk along with his sister. {And you know you want to get rid of that mortal boy she was talking to as well.}  
  
"Let's go to the grocery store, so I can buy stuff for dinner," Anzu said as she and her brother waited for the next bus to come.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Ishitar! Wait up!" a boy's voice cried out as he ran after the the Egyptian. Malik turned around at the call of his name. He looked at the boy who called him. "I'm captian of the basketball team. I was wondering if you'll like to try out for the team. I'll even make you starter."  
  
Malik crossed his arms. "I have way more important things to do than waste my energy like that," he replied, as he walked off in his own direction.  
  
The captain of the boy's basketball team turned to his friend, who was standing next to him. "What's his problem?"  
  
"I told you not to ask him. He races motorcycles, he could could less about the basketball team."  
  
"For real? He has a racing lisence?"  
  
"Yeah, he even won the 4-hour Endurance race when he was 14."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
(Next day, after school)  
  
"That is really looking nice, Anzu." Ms. Koneko commented as she walked by. "I see you have an interest in modern dance?"  
  
Anzu looked up at her teacher and nodded slowly. "I study a lot about it..." Anzu replied. She continued drawing.  
  
'I want to get that new game..." Anzu thought as she drew her dancing woman. 'But I don't have that game system... I need a-"  
  
"Psst! Anzu!" A voice harshly whispered. She turned her head to the voice. The whipser came from the door.  
  
"Malik...?" Anzu sofly said.  
  
"Alright, and that's it for today," Ms. Kaneko announced aloud. The students stood up and exit the door, almost trampling Malik down. A small sweat drop appeared on the side of Anzu's face.  
  
She walked up to the boy. "You... could have waited just a few seconds more..." Anzu said softly while looking up at Malik.  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... I guess so." He looked at his other hand, which held the folder from a couple of days ago. "Oh yeah1 I wanted to give this back to you." He handed her the folder. "Sorry it's all crumpled up. I just... wasn't thinking and I shoved it in my pocket."  
  
Anzu took hold of the folder, and looked down at the ground. "It's... only a sketch. Once I draw it on the canvas, I don't need it anymore."  
  
"What!? So you're just going to throw it out like that!?" he almost yelled while saying it to her. He face grew in a look of disbelief.  
  
'What's he getting so mad about...?' It's just a stupid sketch...'  
  
His face grew back to normal. "If you're planning on throwing it away... do you think... I could have it?" He grew slightly excited, hoping the anticipating answer would bring him joy.  
  
"That's fine... I suppose..." She pushed up her glasses.  
  
"Really!?" a smile grew across his face.  
  
"If you want..." He smiles like a little boy... "I'll even give you the oil painting when it's done..." How could this be the same Malik from the other day?  
  
"Are you...serious...?" His voice spoken unsure words, as did his face. It was hard to believe that'll he get something so graceful, which took a lot of time and effort in. "You would... really give it to me?"  
  
The same Malik... who I heard so much about... who would give cruel eyes to others...  
  
"But, that's just asking for too much. I can't just take it for free." He stood there, his hand over his chin, thinking what he could give to Anzu for the painting. "And I'm broke right now... Anything I can do for you?"  
  
Anzu stood there, waiting for his answer. Her head hung over, looking at the tiled floor. She jumped when she heard his answer. "I'll protect you," Her eyes widen in disbelief this time. "If anything happens to you, I'll always stand by your side."  
  
He walked a little bit ahead of her. "It's probably the only thing I am good at." He turned around as he thought of another idea. "There is one more thing I'm good for. If you ever feel like fooling around around, I'll lend you my body,"  
  
He glanced at Anzu. 'I wonder if she knows what I mean by that...' he thought. He walked down the stairs, leaving the girl standing there in thought.  
  
"Will.... WILL YOU LEND ME YOUR BODY!?" Malik's foot slipped on a stair, causing him to tumble down. A sweat drop appeared on Anzu as she watched him fall down.  
  
"Wh-what!?" hoping he heard right.  
  
'In the 16 years lived... I have never said...' She walked down the stairs, looking down at Malik. "I want you to model for me," '... Anything so bold...' A blush swept across her face as the two walked back to the art studio.  
  
"So, do I get naked or something?" Malik asked as he took off his first shirt. Quickly, Anzu shook her head no as soon as the question was asked. "Oh... I thought we were doing nude or something,"  
  
"No...the top shirt is fine... And then... sit on that chair..." Malik did as he was directed.  
  
She began to sketch Malik. 'He looked so beautiful when he kissed Mars in that crimson sunset...' she thought as the flash back played in her head. 'He may have been fooling around, but... it really moved me.'  
  
"When I said I'll lend you my body," he started off saying while he place his elbow on the chair. "I didn't know it'll be for modeling." A smirk crept up on his face. "But... I would rather help with something that makes you feel good..." his seducted voice said lowly. A sweat drop appear when he saw Anzu replied with intensive eyes that weren't even looking at him.  
  
"So, is it true that you hate guys?" Anzu jumped from the question. She glanced up at Malik as he continued. "It's starting to go around."  
  
'Go around...? People... actually notice me...? Not good...'  
  
"So what's you're deal? Into girls?"  
  
"Sit still..." she said mechanically. "It's hard to draw."  
  
Malik crossed his legs. "You should be smart enough to know the difference. I'm a real person, unlike the statue over there."  
  
He turned his chair around backwards, and sat back into it. "By the way, Mars-was it Mars? I thought I'd heard the name before. Nostradamus prophesized 'bout him." he said, ignoring the previous conversation.  
  
"He said in July 1999, a terrifying king would come and the world would be ruled by Mars. What do you think the world would be like if it was ruled by a war god?"  
  
"You... believe in prophecies?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Even if I didn't believe in them, the world's going to collaspe. Everything's so screwed-up."  
  
"That's true... but... you don't care if the world ends...?"  
  
"I can tell the future's not that great. I just wish it'll hurry up and come. Wonder how it'll end?" he yarned a little. He looked over at the clock. "Shouldn't you be going home now?"  
  
"No... I have to wait for my brother. He's in track." Anzu replied.  
  
"Oh? You have a brother? What's his name?"  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"Ryou? Hmm... I heard that name somewhere." He rested his head on the chair. "All the girls like him... he's trying to take my place..." With that, he fell asleep.  
  
Anzu stood up, walked over to him, and knelt down. "He has such a beautiful face... He looks better up close..." she said to herself.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"How was track?" Anzu asked Ryou as they walked up to their apartment.  
  
"It hurts.... My legs feel really weak." Ryou replied, rubbing one of his legs.  
  
"Well, it's better than football, since you won't get pushed over... and you really don't know the rules for basketball... and you're not that quite ready for wrestling."  
  
"Nee-chan... didn't have to make a list of the sports I can't do."  
  
Anzu opened the door. "You could join cheerleading. You'll make a cute girl," she teased with a wink.  
  
When they entered, a box stood in front of them. "Hmm... must be a delivery when we were out..." Anzu knelt down to the box, and opened it. It revealed an odd shape golden ring, a Playstation 2 (don't own that either) and a DDR mat. (or that -_-') "It's... it's the game I wanted!" Anzu exclaimed. She read the note that was taped to the ring:  
  
Dear Anzu and Ryou,  
  
I hope you two are doing just fine in Domino. I wish I could say we are doing fine here. Your Jii-sama and I are very ill. The doctors said it's not fatal, so that is somewhat a relief. I'll pay for your bills at the end of this month. We sent you two some important items. The golden ring in the box is from Egypt. It is known as the Sennen Ring. When I was going through our stuff, the ring reminded me of Ryou. So that is for him. And I know how much you love to dance, so Anzu, I bought that Playstation 2 and the DDR mat for you to practice your dancing. At the bottom of the box should help you two out until the end of the month. And you should send us your latest paintings Anzu so we can hand them up. Well, I hope you two are very happy even after everything that has happened. And... we still haven't found her yet... Well, we wish we can visit you. Take care.  
  
Love,  
  
Baa-saama and Jii-sama.  
  
Anzu lifted the golden ring, and handed to Ryou. "It's beautiful Ryou," Anzu said in awe.  
  
Ryou tied it around his neck, and smile approvingly. "And I'll never take it off... only when I have to."  
  
Anzu took out the the game system and mat. With Ryou's help, they carried it to the TV which was held up on a stand. Anzu walk back to the box and took out an envelope. She opened it, reveling yen bills. 'I better put this somewhere safe so I won't lose it,' she thought. She walked over to a box which was in a draw. She placed the money in it and walked back to Ryou.  
  
"Nee-chan! Try it out!"  
  
"After homework and dinner. And Ryou, take your pill."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
(Goal: Trying to get to the part where Malik licks the blood from Anzu's cut finger. -_-' So much typing...)  
  
~  
  
"Malik is soo hot!" one girl exclaimed in front of her friends.  
  
"The Egyptian with the long, blonde hair? He should be a model!" another said.  
  
"I wanna snag him!"  
  
"Want all you want... he has a girlfriend..."  
  
~  
  
"Malik, I have break up with you." a girl with thick, pink, lips and long light brown hair. "You're still a Junior and have time to spend. But I, a Senior, have to study for college exams." She flipped her hair up and started to walk away. "It's not like we can go on with our little playtime,"  
  
"Oh, okay." he replied and started to walk away. "Good luck with studying,"  
  
The girl turned around with a shock look on her face. She yanked on the Malik's arm, holding him back. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU!?" She released his arm. "Is it true... that you're after some girl in the art studio!? I've heard you've been fooling around with her!"  
  
"Anzu? No... I didn't do anything."  
  
"It's too late if you've done something!"  
  
"What the hell are you so mad about? You said you wanted to break up."  
  
"It was a trick, idiot! I even bought you that Bulgari watch!"  
  
"I didn't ask for it,"  
  
"Then give back the damn thing!"  
  
"I don't have it anymore. I pawned it."  
  
"I can't believe you!!!"  
  
"But the motorcycle repairs..."  
  
"Which is more important!? The damn motorcycle or me!?"  
  
There was an awkward silence. Malik slightly turned his head away from the girl, not wanting to make direct eye contact after he was about to say. "... The bike..."  
  
Rika: O.O  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Guess I can't really model for you with a face like this..." Malik said as he laughed nervously.  
  
Anzu eyes widen under her glasses. "What... happened?"  
  
Malik looked up, trying to think of a good excuse. He scratched his head and replied, "A cat did it,"  
  
"There's a cat that wears nail polish in school?" Ms. Kaneko said as she walked in the art studio.  
  
""You haven't gotten old just for show, did you?" Malik stated to the teacher as he patted her back rather roughly, and walked off.  
  
"I'm afraid to think how that boy will be like when he's older." She turned to Anzu. "You better watch out for guys like him, Anzu. He'll destroy you for life."  
  
If this the old me... I would've thought the same thing...  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
(A few more pages! ^_^)  
  
~  
  
It's true Malik's messed-up... but who isn't these days? He pushes the boundaries... But I don't sense any selfishness... He's just confident... No matter how well you hide it, selfishness seeps out slowly... spreading its awful stench.  
  
Anzu had flash backs of the assult she had encounter with her teacher, Mr. Yoshioka. She sat in class staring at him. 'I can't believe this man could do such a thing...' she thought.  
  
"So, who can do this sentences construction?" Mr. Yoshioka said to the class.  
  
"It's too hard!" students cried out.  
  
'If Malik haven't walked in that time...' She turned over to a sleeping Malik. "I'll Protect You,"  
  
"Malik, how about you try it?" the teacher announced.  
  
Students looked back at Malik, whispering how he wouldn't be able to solve the sentence. "Hey asshole, you're up." Jou said as he kicked the bottom of Malik's seat.  
  
"Huh...?" the awaken boy said dazedly. He rubbed his eyes and walked up to the board.  
  
'I can't believe it... Is this... harassment?'  
  
"What's wrong, Ishtar? You're such a big man on the court, but not in class?" commented Mr. Yoshioka.  
  
Malik glanced over at the teacher, then smirked. "It's you're fault I woke up." He began to write on the board.  
  
This teahcer, who appears to be good, is actually a terrible person who sexually harnesses his female students!  
  
He went over to his desk, while tossing the chalk back at the teacher. "Nice try, but I live in L.A. after Egypt, I know my English."  
  
"Malik knows English too?" one student said.  
  
"Yeah, guess that's three languages right there," another said.  
  
As Malik walked back to his seat, Anzu's hand was slightly out. He smirked, and slapped down at it. Just for that second, Anzu returned the smile. Rumors already spread around the class about what Malik wrote on the board.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Malik zoomed off into the main road on his motorcycle. As a light came up, he pushed down on his brake, but the bike wasn't responding. Almost crashing into a truck, he swiftly turned left, and stopped by using his read brakes.  
  
"You're break pads were taken off!?" the repair man exclaimed as he was fixing the motorcycle. "That's a vicious trick. Someone has a grudge on you?"  
  
"Too many to count."  
  
The man shook his head. "You and your crazy life Well, seems like everything's fine."  
  
"Good thing those rear breaks were working. Kaiba gave a great bike,"  
  
"Too bad 'bout what happened to him. Man... to loose a leg..." He turned to Malik. "You're gonna race?"  
  
"No, my bike's out of service and I'm broke. My father stopped sending me money." He took out a cigarette. "Got a lighter?"  
  
"Yeah, here." The man handed the small lighter. "You guys got into a fight?"  
  
"He keeps telling me to stop riding,"  
  
"He's just worried about you, man. You should go back home."  
  
"And go even more nuts living there?" He took a puff from the cigarette. "Got enough problems to deal with, and going back there won't help."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Mr. Yoshioka exited the class. A hand was placed on he shoulder, make him quvier slightly. He turned to the owner of the arm. "You play hard, Yoshioka-senshi." Malik said. "Almost ended up in the hospital."  
  
The teacher looked at him, puzzled yet frighten. "What are you talking about, Ishtar?"  
  
"Made quite an impact, you know. I see you in a whole new light." He leaned closer to his ear. "And I think...we should go all out if we're gonna play like this..." he said slyly in the man's ear. The grip on Yoshioka tighten up as well. "And you know... this is really the only time I can go crazy... being a minor..."  
  
He pulled himself away and walked down the stairs. "That's your white Infiniti right? Wouldn't drive it around if I were you..."  
  
Yoshioka dropped himself on the ground. He knew cutting the breaks from the bike will only mean a stronger revenge. How he wished he haven't picked on Malik to fool around with.  
  
~Did you hear? Yoshioka-sensei quit~  
  
~Wonder what happened?"~  
  
~Beats me... he was a good teacher~  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Anzu sat at her desk during homeroom. 'Hope that track practice is helping Ryou out. He looks dehydrated everyday...' she thought as she sharpened her pencil.  
  
"Malik, hun, heard you broke up with that Rika chick," Mai said as she sat comfortably on his desk. "Good thing you ditched that old hag,"  
  
"Old hag? She's just a year older than you," Malik replied, annoyed.  
  
"She didn't suit you. Such a snobby bitch," She shifted a leg on top of the other. "Hey, take me for a ride on your bike someday,"  
  
"No way,"  
  
"Come on, why no?"  
  
"She gets jealous when I let girls ride,"  
  
"Really!?  
  
"Yup, she scratches and stuff,"  
  
Anzu smiled slightly at his remark. Mai sensed this. She kicked Anzu's desk lightly, but enough for her to fumble with the small knife. "Oh, sorry! My foot hit your desk," she said, plastering her face with an apologetic face.  
  
Anzu looked at her bleeding thumb. The scarlet liquid bled freely onto her hand.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? You klutz!"  
  
Malik stood up from his desk, and took hold of her thumb. His mouth gently landed on the wound, licking the blood from thumb. Heads turned as they all seen the scene. Jou looked speechless, along with Mai.  
  
Anzu's heart thump rather fast and loud, hoping Malik couldn't hear it. Her face turned red, losing her breath. She hated the stares, hated getting attention. 'Why must he do this!?' Her body was unable to respond with her mind. She wanted to jerk away her from his gentle mouth, put her paralyzed body wouldn't allow it. 'They'll never stop talking about me now...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
DONE! ^_^ Yay! It's been like two days since I said what I typed on top. Kinda got tired of typing. And I have 3 reviews! So happy! ^_^ And yeah... I kinda forgot to put the couples... wasn't really thinking... -_-' Well, I'll write some more later on, but not right now. Well, bye! 


	4. I Have Something Only For You, A Secret

MARS  
  
*Walks to the center of the stage, holding her laptop, crying* Thank you, for giving me the honor to have EIGHT reviews! First off, I'll like to thank God for making this all happen. And I'll like to thank my mom, couldn't do it without you! And I wanna thank my brother, Archie, and Shoshanah, Amber, Home Coming Queen Amber, my gurl Shad( and Shalisah! Also wanna thank April, Adrian, Timmy, Lil Myron, Quay-Quay (love ya girl!) And my friends in shop, Geda! ) , 'Chelle ), and ) and... oops...going a lil too far. My bad! -_-' But I'm sooo happy that I got reviews! ^_^  
  
I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh, nor MARS, nor the titles of my chapter. Wonder if any one guess where my titles came from anyway. Guess ya'll never know... -_- Well, anyway... I HATE BUYING LONG SERIES! Stupid MARS gotta be 15 books long! Throughout my three friends (yeah, I'm practically friendless -_-) I always get books with the characters have some kind of screwed-up background pr cross-dresser (Fushigi Yuugi & Girl Got Game.) I only have three series so far and Shounen Jump. My friend Jen, (if you like Gundam Wing stuff, read her stuff ^_^) gets manga with some kind of modeling or something really perverted-like (and she's so innocent too) (Paradise Kiss, INVU, Chobits, ect.) 'Chelle (If you like Harry Potter and Gundam Wing, check out her stuff ^_^) somehow pick out Shounen-Ai stuff (Gravitation, Demon Diary) and she was going to get FAKE just to show us its weird artwork, and then trade it, but she got "Kill Me Kiss Me," instead. And Geda... hmmm... can't really describe what kind of stuff she gets... she gets really pretty manga! (If you like FY, read her stuff ^_^) And Chelle rubbed off on her when she bought "Petshop of Horrors" That's a really great series though. And she got confusing Planet Ladder -_-'.  
  
Well, I know I should shut up, and write!  
  
~  
  
I Have Something That's Only For You, A Secret  
  
(Goal: Trying to get to the part where Mai's just about crush Anzu's fingers)  
  
~  
  
"MALIK!" the enraged blonde cried out. "Are you out of your damn mind!?"  
  
Malik turned his head toward his upset friend, who was also in his gym as well. He raised an eyebrow. "What...?"  
  
"Don't 'WHAT' me! How could you treat poor Anzu like that?!" his face turned slightly red, out of anger, but Malik sensed something else. "She just moved here! And you're just TRYING to make her stand out!"  
  
Malik brushed his flaxen hair back, leaning against the floor with his arm spread out behind his back. "Is that what's pissing you off?"  
  
"You're so naïve! There's tons of girls who wanna go out with you! Why do you have to act that way in front of them!? You're just antagonizing her!"  
  
A slight sweat appeared on the side of Malik's head. "It's not like there's a shortage of girls for you! So why do you have to go after such an innocent girl!?" the boy rambled on.  
  
Malik smirked. "You like her... don't you Jou?"  
  
Jou's face flushed; his body slightly trembling from his friend's remark. "Wha-? What the hell you're getting that from!?"  
  
"Well, it was somewhat strange that you kept going on about her. If you like her, why not tell her that?"  
  
Jou stared down at the floor, his face still revealing scarlet. "You don't get it! I mean... I was crushed about what happened the other day..."  
  
Malik placed a finger on his chin, refreshing his mind about what happened to his annoying friend. "Oh yeah..." He turned back to Jou, a slight sweat drop on his face. "She said you were dirty or something, didn't she?"  
  
Malik's head flew back as a pale-skin hand than his collapsed over his head. "Are you that dumb!? Don't say anything to her!"  
  
"What the hell's your fucking problem, you stupid dog!" Malik gripped a hold of the boy's T-shirt.  
  
"There's nothing' wrong with me! And stop calling me a dog, jackass!"  
  
"Man, they're so immature..." a boy said from a distance, observing the two fighting boys.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Anzu face was still slightly scarlet, as she still felt the warm touch on her now band-aided finger. She held her thumb up to her chest, feeling her heart beat rather fast. "You've got quite an attitude," a familiar voice said within feet away from Anzu.  
  
Anzu looked up, only to see Mai and her friends. Anzu began to take steps back, suddenly stopping as she felt her back hit a wall. Mai and her friends only came closer. "Don't think you're special and popular just because Malik's been giving you some attention," Mai said coldly, her hands on her hips. "He would never give you a second look... Don't try to snag him for yourself! Do you even have a clue about yourself?"  
  
Anzu pushed up her glasses, looking down at the slightly dizzy ground. "I... wasn't trying to... I only asked him to model..."  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DAMNIT!" Anzu's head jerked back, feeling her glasses coming off her face. She held on her pained cheek. "You're such an eyesore," Mai walked closer to the girl, who fallen down on the ground. "Never speak, just sit there and draw... and you just moved here! Always looking pathetically sad... just makes me sick!" Mai turned her head around sharply, starting to walk back. "You better not show off in front of Malik anymore! Little bitch... or you're gonna get it..."  
  
Anzu silently cried, whimpering at both the threat and the stinging pain on from her cheek. A girl with black hair walked up to Anzu. "Poor thing... she's crying." She took off Anzu's shoes. "Oh! They're so cute!" She looked inside the shoe. "Too small," The girl walked up to the dumpster, tossing the shoes out. "Too bad they're useless," She caught up to Mai and the others, walking off.  
  
She slowly stood up, tears forcing their way to flow out. She dragged herself to her shoe locker. "Guess they took my sneakers too..." she sighed as she looked inside.  
  
The bell rang as soon as Anzu checked for her stolen shoes. She walked slowly to class, already knowing she was late. She tasted her salty tears as some left her eyes. 'Stupid Malik... stupid school... stupid Domino...' she thought she wiped her tears away, using her sleeves, just before entering the class.  
  
"Mazaki-san? Do you know the bell rang a while ago?" the teacher said as he looked up by the door. Mai silently laughed, along with a few others as they realized the late girl didn't have any shoes. Anzu walked quietly to her seat, sulking in her chair, trying so hard not to cry.  
  
Malik looked over at Anzu, observing her sad expression, almost pitying the look. His eyes lowered down as he saw only socks covering her small feet. "Anzu..." he softly mumbled in pity.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
The final bell rang, its annoying ring being the relief of all students as they left the class. Anzu placed her books in her bag. 'Ryou has a track meet, so that means I don't have to hang around the school since there isn't Art Club... maybe DDRing might make me feel-'  
  
"What happened to your shoes?" Malik asked, slightly startling the girl, who though she was the only one left in the class.  
  
Anzu whipped her head around to face the concerned Egyptian. Her eyes widen a bit, then went into its state as she lowered her head. "They didn't fit... so I threw them out..." she replied in a void voice, placing her bag's strap around her shoulder.  
  
"You expect me to believe something that pathetic? Who got you?"  
  
Anzu headed toward the door, then stopped as she reached the exited. "Not like you care... It's none of your business anyway, Malik." She continued to walk, leaving the muddled boy in the class.  
  
'Why don't... he just leave me alone...?' the girl thought as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"ANZU! WAIT!" Malik called out as he skipped down a few stairs. Making sure Anzu wouldn't walk off on him, he firmly grabbed her arm. "It really isn't none of my business?"  
  
Anzu took a few breaths. Just Malik, so close to her again, touching her arm, was enough to make her slightly loose her breath. She lifted her head up a bit, eyes pleading with sadness. "Have... any of your girlfriends ever been bullied before...?  
  
"No..."  
  
Anzu dropped her head back down. "That's... the problem with me..." She signed, turning away from the handsome, concerned boy. "I'm slow... and stupid... and I'm already annoying to the people here..."  
  
"Then... why don't you get mad?"  
  
"If I do, they'll get me again..."  
  
"So? Get them back,"  
  
"But then... we'd end up hurting each other..."  
  
"So what?" Malik stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're not afraid of anything, are you?"  
  
"Afraid... of a lot of things. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through," Anzu walked away, yet to be stopped again by Malik's call after her.  
  
"You're... not going home like that?"  
  
Anzu turned her head back slowly. "Not like I can't walk... besides, my brother is waiting for me at home," She walked off again.  
  
'You're not such a wuss after all...' "ANZU!"  
  
'Why can't... he just leave me alone...?' Anzu continued walking as the boy ran up to her, grabbing hold of her arm again.  
  
"How 'bout I give you a ride home? Where do you live?"  
  
Anzu looked at the motorcycle, which wasn't too far away from where she was standing. "Bu... but you said no one is allowed to ride it..."  
  
"Well... I... changed my mind."  
  
"I... never been on one before..."  
  
"Just hang on to me," Malik began to hand her the helmet. "Do you... not want me to drive you home?"  
  
~Do you even have a clue about yourself?~  
  
~Better not show off in front of Malik anymore! Or you're gonna get it...~  
  
~He would never give you a second look... ~  
  
Malik felt the uneasiness coming from the girl, as she stood there, as is she were in a different world. It finally hit him. "That's right... You don't like men, right? I forgot..."  
  
~Don't think you're special and popular just because Malik's been giving you some attention~  
  
'But... I don't think that... I don't!'  
  
~...or you're gonna get it...~  
  
Anzu brought her hands out in front of her, reaching for the offering helmet. Malik smirked, helping her with the helmet. "Aren't... you gonna wear one?"  
  
Malik placed hi gloves over his bronzed skin afterwards. "It's nice riding with one off once in a while... just as long the cops don't catch us." He hopped on the motorcycle, feeling as soon as he got on, Anzu's arms making their way around his waist. He blushed slightly. "If we die... I'm sorry..."  
  
Anzu rested her head on his back as they began to move. 'For some reason right now... I don't care... if I die...'  
  
"See ya later, Jou!" Malik cried out as he kicked his friend in the back. He stuck out his tongue at his fallen friend, who was rubbing his bottom.  
  
"MALIK!? With... ANZU!?"  
  
'I wonder if this is what they mean...to 'become a slave to love...?'  
  
"MAI!" a girl voice cried as she looked out the window. "It's Malik! ... With Anzu!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
'I don't know what lies ahead...  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
... But I want to keep going forever...'  
  
"Is this the right apartment complex?" Malik asked as he stopped the motorcycle, looking up at the complex.  
  
"Ye- yeah..." @.@  
  
"O.o Are you alright...?"  
  
"Feels like I've been on a roller coaster," Malik smiled a bit, not really trying to show Anzu.  
  
Anzu stepped off of the motorcycle. "I-" she began to say. "I just want to apologize for being rude the other day at school and running off," Anzu said, bowing her body at the Egyptian.  
  
"No, it's alright. Guess it was a good thing that you did ran off... Or I would have been late to the hospital..."  
  
"Are you... sick? Why were you there? If... you don't mind me asking..."  
  
"I'm fine... I was just visiting my friend. They had to amputate his leg after a racing accident. He had talent... yet, no luck."  
  
Two men on motorcycles drove by the two, whistling at the girl. "Check out the lovebirds!" one of them said. He looked back at his motorcycle. "Whoa! He's no limits!"  
  
Malik watched as the drove away. "Those type of guys never die," he said with a smirk. "That is because they don't ride fast. They don't want to push it."  
  
"Do... a lot of people die on motorcycles?" Anzu asked.  
  
"It's more dangerous than a 4-wheeler, but it's fine if you ride slow. But I can't help but to speed anyway," he said, slightly chuckling at the last part he said.  
  
"Riding fast is such a rush," he continued, taking the helmet from Anzu. "And if I had to trade this feeling in, I wouldn't mind dying.  
  
"I... kinda understand what you mean," Anzu looked down, pushing her glasses up. "I was a little scared at first..."  
  
"Thank you... for entrusting me with your life."  
  
The words pulled strings at Anzu's heart. Before she even knew it, tears began to tumble down her cheek. She attempted to wipe them away. "I- I'm sorry. I know you probably didn't mean it... Just 'in the moment' " she started to say in sobs, "... But when you said that you'd protect me, it made me so happy. And it gave me so much courage too as well..." She covered her face. "I know I must sound so stupid too..."  
  
Malik's trembling hand reached out to the girl, anticipating to calm her down, but it failed her body was jerked in an awkward embrace from another. "What... have you done to my sister...!?" Ryou shouted out, almost crying along with his sister.  
  
Malik looked at the young boy. Tears came freely out of his eyes as well. 'Her brother...' Malik thought. 'He's like him...'  
  
"What... did you do to make Nee-chan cry!?" his voice raising slightly higher than before. He felt his other side taking advantage of the situation.  
  
Anzu hugged her brother tight from behind, who was now in front of her. "Ryou! Calm down!" she pleaded. "Stop angering yourself! There's nothing wrong with me! See!" Anzu plastered a smile on her face. "I'm smiling!" crying out in desperation, hoping her smile convinced him.  
  
Good enough, Ryou turned around to face his sister, seeing her smile once more. He felt his rage calming down, and his other self slowly fading. Feeling glad that he was just about to take his medicine, he popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it.  
  
After explaining the situation to her brother, he dropped to his knees, bowing down to the Egyptian in front of him. "I'm so sorry! I get... really worried if Nee-chan is hurt."  
  
"It's alright," Malik reassured the boy, but still felt slightly bewildered. He stretched his arm out to Ryou, who took hold of the hand to help himself up. "I'm Ishitar Malik,"  
  
"Bakura Ryou..." Ryou replied shyly. Malik noted the different last names of the two siblings.  
  
Anzu stepped up to Malik. "Thank you for the ride..."  
  
Malik hopped back on his bike. "What... do you think of the tall, goofy-acting blonde in our class?"  
  
"The... one you're always talking to...?"  
  
"Yeah. Have anything you don't like about him? Can't stand him, or something of that sort?"  
  
"No... it's nothing like that... I don't really know him..."  
  
"Gotcha," Malik placed the helmet on top of his head. He started his bike. "See tomorrow," he waved as he drove away.  
  
Anzu stood there for a while, until the Malik was nowhere in sight. She turned to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry..." she apologized again. "Tell me about your track meet,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Enter the race...?" Malik questioned Seto, sitting outside of the hospital. "Don't be ridiculous, Kaiba. How am I suppose to enter without a bike?"  
  
"I got connections... I can get one for you. I'll take care of the maintenance, too. Al you have to do is ride," Seto replied. Malik looked down. "Don't you want to enter? Sounds like you don't want to. If you want to be in the 8-hour, rank in the national champions and get an international license."  
  
Seto leaned forward a bit, getting a better look at his tanned friend. He saw his expression, growing a shock slightly, as his eyes widen a bit. "You're doing it again... looking all spaced out,"  
  
He snapped back to reality. "The conversation is just going so fast... I've got whiplash."  
  
Seto chuckled a bit. "Listen to this, depending how it all go out, HRC might lend you a works machine. They're looking for a dedicated young driver in the area now. Maybe it's because I recommended you, but they'll be looking into your performance at the 4-endurance. But what they really want... is a GP500 Rider..."  
  
Malik's head unconsciously moved closer, hearing what his older friend was offering. "You said you wanted a 500. The bike you ride in Suzuka is more powerful of course, but its handling is similar to the 500. So you try feeling out the super bike at the 8-Endurance, and I'll be your manager as well. So any complaints?"  
  
Malik let the information sink in before answering. He smirked and lifted his head up a bit. "Sounds a bit crazy, but I'll do it.  
  
"Kaiba-sama, it's time to start your rehab," the nurse said as she stepped outside.  
  
Seto began to stand up, feeling his replaced leg going into a different direction. Malik began to help him up, only to have his offering arm shrugged away. "I can get up by myself," Seto told him, finally standing.  
  
"He has gotten very well in walking, has he not?" a voice said from behind as Malik watched his friend walk off. "He'll be riding in no time,"  
  
"Isis..." Malik began to say. "No disrespect to you or Kaiba... but I rather die if I can't ride fast," He walked off after saying his statement.  
  
"Malik..." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"The moron still hasn't changed," Seto said, entering the room where Isis stood. "It's going to be crazy training him..."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"No matter how many times I play, you're always going to be the best, Nee-chan," a worned-out Ryou stated as he sprawled his legs across the floor. Anzu watched the boy inhale large gasps of breaths as she began to prepare dinner.  
  
Ryou reached over to the console and turned off the game. He turned to his older sister, a worried look on his face. "Ryou... are you okay?" Anzu asked, chopping a few vegetables.  
  
"Yeah... it's just... I was scared when I saw you arriving home on that motorcycle. I know... you didn't have a choice... but you could have gotten hurt,"  
  
"I'm fine, Ryou. He wasn't in a gang. He has a license and races."  
  
"Racing?! That's even worse! You could have fallen off of the bike!" Ryou turned his head away from his sister. "And... he doesn't seem nice... who knows what he could have done to you..."  
  
"But Malik is a good person, Ryou! Just because he may seem a little reckless... doesn't mean he is... And... people who may sound nice could be just the opposite! You shouldn't judge people by appearance!"  
  
"Nee-chan..." Ryou whimpered as he felt tears swelling up in his eyes... 'She's... choosing him over me!' He picked himself up quickly and hurried to his room.  
  
"Ryou!" Just as she was about to chase after her brother, the timer went off from the oven. Not discarding the fact that her brother is crying, she quickly took the food from out of the oven and placed it on top of the counter.  
  
She left the kitchen, going into the direction of her brother's room, when her sketch book caught her eyes. She picked it up from the floor, which laid beside her bag. Opening it up, the pad opened to her sketch of Malik, sleeping as usual. She brushed her fingers lightly over the drawing. 'I was only seeing the surface too... After hearing the rumors and seeing him in action, I thought he was some cheerful jerk...'  
  
~Those type of guys never die~  
  
Is that all you think about... about dying...?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Nee-chan never yelled at me before," Ryou sobbed as he squatted down against the floor. "And she was sticking up for someone like him..."  
  
{Guess that's another person to our "The People We Want To Kill" list...}  
  
"I would never want to do something like that! It would make Nee- chan cry!"  
  
{But look who is crying right now? Do you want me to take over and kill him off for you? You know... you desire to stab him continuously, licking off the scarlet blood from your knife, hearing him cry in agony... don't you?} He licked his lips, imagining the warm, sweet flavor in his mouth, savoring every bit.  
  
"NO!" Ryou shook his head violently, shaking off the voice that taunted his head. "I would NEVER want to make Nee-chan cry!"  
  
{And you know you want to end the life of the one who taunted your sister today... that girl...}  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Ryou felt his body enraged, his blood pressure rising, his head aching with the other self inside it. His body calmed down as he felt arms wrapping around his body, and warm tears caressing his neck. He turned around, only to see his short, older sister, crying along with him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't mean to yell at you! Please calm down! You're much stronger than he is... Don't let him take over..."  
  
Ryou's body went slightly limp in his sister's embrace, feeling worn out from the fight against his other self. He listened to his sister's soothing, encouraging words. "I'm fine, Nee-chan... I'm fine..." he replied back.  
  
"Come on, we should eat dinner before it gets cold."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Malik!" she cried out as she ran up to him.  
  
"Mai...?" He stopped walking in turned himself completely around. "It's late, what do you want?"  
  
"I was waiting for you... What's going on!? How come Anzu could ride your bike!?"  
  
"Someone got ridded of her shoes so-"  
  
"But why the hell Anzu!? Her face blushed a bit. "It's embarrassing! When you broke up, I was the closet to you!"  
  
"Sure... so what's with the rivalry? Why do you hate Anzu so much?" It finally clicked on him. "You're the one... who hazed Anzu..."  
  
Mai turned her head away a bit. "That's so pathetic,"  
  
"But it's your fault! You ignored me and gave all the attention to Anzu!"  
  
"And why the hell exactly am I standing her taking this from you!?"  
  
"Because!" Mai let some of her tears through her barrier. "Malik... why'd you sleep with me?"  
  
"Why?" he echoed, mechanically. "Because you invited me. And then I got in the mood... that's it. I was just 'In The Moment'" A picture of Anzu crying played in his head after he said that, but left as quickly as it came.  
  
"But it was real for me! I've liked you since 10th grade! I won't have Anzu take you from me!" She ran off.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Give this! Take that!" Malik shouted out, tossing his jacket on the chair. "What the hell am I, a fucking present?"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Yoshioka walked down the street. Since his car was messed up due to some 'incident' he walked hoe from his new job. "It's getting chilly at night," he mumbled to himself, pulling his coat closer to his body. As he walked further, he saw some lurking around the light pole, hands in the pockets and head looking down. He walked closer to the loner. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
The loner looked up. Scarlet eyes glowing with a sinister smile playing on his lips. "You're the one..." he breathe, walking closer to the man. "Who defiled my Anzu..."  
  
Mr. Yoshioka backed up to an alley. The boy took out a small object from his pocket, and opened his jacket up. A golden ring glisten under the street light, along with his untainted hair, which spread widely across his head. "Whoever hurts the girl shall be punished by my hands... and my hands alone."  
  
His knife struck the taller man in the forehead, killing him instantly. He pulled the object out, covered with blood. He licked the blade, his face turning into a disapproving one. "Your blood taste like shit," he said. "Which proves how much of a pathetic human you are,"  
  
His ring glowed, swallowing up the man in darkness, taking him to a different plain of black and shadows, where of course, there is no escaping.  
  
"I should hurry back before Ryou notice anything..."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"What!? Anzu likes me!?" Jou cried out, his face slightly blushing.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say she exactly like you, but I asked her about you yesterday, and she never said she dislikes you. You should go for her,"  
  
"Go...for her... But what about you?"  
  
"Come one, you said we don't even make a good couple."  
  
"Well... yeah, I said that..."  
  
"But it wouldn't be fun fighting over a girl with you. I'm not trying to get into relationships,"  
  
Jou plopped and elbow on his desk, letting his chin rest on it. "So you're gonna give up on girl? You, King of Erotica?"  
  
"It's just lacking anyway..."  
  
"Are you sure... you can give up girls?"  
  
"I was thinking about giving up girls for a while..."  
  
A evil smirk curled up Jou's lips. "Look! It's the Boobie Goddess!"  
  
"Where?! Where!?"  
  
"See... your belief is a stable as a house of cards..." -_-U  
  
"Stop, you're embarrassing me ^_^U"  
  
'It wasn't suppose to be a compliment, dumbass...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Anzu headed her way outside, where she usually goes. Before making it to the door, a hand grabs onto hers, leading her through the crowd of students. As like before, Anzu blushed at the touch of his hands, not being able to cooperate with her head. "What... are you doing...?" she asked, her voice almost cracking.  
  
"Just follow me," he replied, continuing to walk.  
  
The two sat at one of the round tables, with Jou already occupying in one of the seats. Anzu sat down slowly, Jou's eyes not leaving her. She pushed up her glasses and breathe deeply. 'What am I doing here...?'  
  
"Anzu, this is my good friend, Jounouchi Katsuya. But we all call him Jou," Malik introduced.  
  
Anzu waved her hand unsure, and placed it back on her lap. "And... he's willing to treat us to lunch too," he continued, laying back on his chair. "He just got paid from work,"  
  
"I don't remember saying anything about paying for you." Jou said He turned his head back to Anzu, almost losing his breath.  
  
~Better not show off in front of Malik anymore! Or you're gonna get it...~  
  
'I'm not trying to show off... It's just enough... to hear his voice... To be near him...'  
  
"So this is you guys first time talking?" Malik asked, watching the two nodding their heads.  
  
S I L E N E C E Malik: -_-U  
  
"You know, Jou's really good in Duel Monsters," Malik said finally, trying to conjure up a conversation. "He may not look it, or act it, but he was runner up at Duelist Kingdom,"  
  
"Uh... but Malik's a way better player than me. He has all these different tragedies and stuff."  
  
"You dumbass dog! Why are you talking about me for? Make yourself at least look good!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Malik smacked a hand to his head, already annoyed where they have gotten to already. "Let's just cut to the case," He turned to Anzu. "Okay, this is it. Jou wants to go out with you,"  
  
"Go... out...?"  
  
"He wants you to be his girlfriend, unless there's someone else you like..."  
  
"Someone else...? No... not really..."  
  
"So it's alright then. Guess you two can start as friends,"  
  
"MALIK!? Where do you think you're going!?" Jou cried out as he grabbed on to his jacket.  
  
"I need to get some gas money, good luck to you to... after you get the hell off me!" Malik grabbed Jou's wrist, ripping it from off his jacket's grasp and started to walk off. Before completely turning around, he took one last look at Anzu. She sat perfectly still, having the look of sorrow on her face, pity glittering in her eyes.  
  
Jou turned to Anzu, feeling his face slightly turning red. "I'm sorry Anzu... that.... Kinda came out of nowhere. To be honest, I was really interested in you since the first day of school... even when I first saw you moving. If it's a nuisance, just forget what Malik said."  
  
Anzu looked up at the flushed boy. "N-no. It's not a nuisance... It's just... no one has really took a look at me... and like someone like me..."  
  
"People notice you... way more than you think. And some of the guys talk about you to... Usually, when we have a new female student, she usually throws herself to guys. But you... you're so to yourself, it's kinda hard to approach someone like you. But Malik was the only on to approach you. To be honest, it was a shock that you were so friendly too. I mean, I've seen girls act similar to you. Malik seems like the type you might hate the most,"  
  
"He said... he liked my drawing... He said he wanted to keep it... It was one of the first times anyone ever held on to my art... I was so happy,"  
  
"By any chance... was it nude?"  
  
"N-no. Just a mother holding her child..."  
  
"No wonder he wanted it. He doesn't have a mother... She died when he was young, so he doesn't remember her.  
  
~  
  
"I think his girl-craziness comes from the fact that he couldn't be his mother's baby when he was little." Anzu said quietly, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Well, whatever. He's just a big stupid perv!"  
  
"Malik... looks big, but he's just a big kid..." Anzu smiled a bit.  
  
"Anzu... are you in love with Malik...?"  
  
Anzu blushed at the question. Her eyes widening a bit. She pushed up her glasses, trying to think of something to say. "M-me...? With Malik...?"  
  
"It's just... your eyes light up whenever we're talking about him... I'm sorry for bringing it up..."  
  
"No... it's all wrong..." Anzu protested. "I'm not... in love with him or anything. It's just... a small crush I guess. I love his outlook on life, and his strength... I might even feel the same if Malik were a woman..."  
  
"Malik? A girl!? That's a laugh! If he was a girl, every guy in the planet would be annihilated!"  
  
Anzu laughed at the joke, then looked up ahead of her. The two girls with Mai yesterday were standing around, then finally walked up to Anzu and Jou. "Anzu, could you come with us for a minute?" one said.  
  
She didn't reply, but just followed. Jou looked up at her. "Don't worry, it'll only be a second." The girls dragged Anzu off with them.  
  
Finally arriving in the weight room, Anzu saw Mai, standing there, as if waiting for her arrival. She walked up to Anzu, whipping her hand across her face, smacking the glasses off her face. Anzu fell down on the ground from the slap. "Weren't you told to do what you're told, or you'll get put in the closet!? You really don't remember well,"  
  
Mai took out a cigarette, lighting it up with her lighter. "Tattoos are in now, aren't they?" she said as she took a puff. "I heard lately they're just burning them instead of bothering with ink. She grabbed Anzu's arm, placing the cigarette directly in her view. "If you get any closer to Malik, you'll find yourself with tattoos of your own."  
  
"Why... are you mad at me? I'm not going to get between you and him. You even said it yourself! He would never look at me twice!"  
  
"It's your very existence that annoys me. You're in love with him... aren't you? Promise that you'll never speak to him again. Or, you'll be crying for a week from the burns on your arm."  
  
'I'm not in love with him!'  
  
"One week... If I cry for one week, will you forgive me..." her tears brushed against her face freely, "... If I AM in love with Malik?"  
  
Mai dropped the lighten cigarette. Her eyes widen, she hoped her ears heard wrong. "Hand me one of those dumbbells," she demanded.  
  
"Is the five pound okay?"  
  
"Just perfect..." she said as it was placed in her hands. "...For smashing some fingers..."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"How'd it go with Anzu?" Malik asked, patting Jou on the back.  
  
He looked up, then looked back down. "What a let down... Thanks to you, the object of her attention..."  
  
"What?" He looked around the class. "By the way, where is she anyway?"  
  
"She hasn't been back since some girls from class called her away..."  
  
"Girls...?"  
  
Malik scanned the classroom. "Where's Mai?" he announced.  
  
"I think I saw her by the gym..." one answered.  
  
After getting his answer, Malik rushed out the door, and down the stairs. "Malik! What's wrong!?" Jou cried out, trying to follow him.  
  
Malik hopped down from the stairs, landing safely on his feet. His school jacket was removed in the process. Jou took the long way down, making him loose sight of Malik. "He's quick..."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Why don't you just stop trying to be so fucking tough? If I smash your hand, you won't be able to draw anymore. So... promise me... that you'll give him up. That you won't get any closer to him." Mai said threateningly, tapping the weight gently on her shoulder.  
  
"No..." Anzu sobbed.  
  
"Don't you care about being able to draw?"  
  
"If I can't use my right hand, I'll draw with my left. I could use either if I tried... I've even heard of a girl who drew with her feet since she didn't have hands. And someone who drew with their mouth, since she didn't have any feet." Her watery eyes met the angered lavender ones. 'That look... that look that makes him pity her!' "Or are you going to smash my mouth as well...?"  
  
Anzu saw the weight coming down toward her. 'I can't paint it now... your painting... I'm sorry Malik... And Ryou... I can never calm you down... Forgive me...!'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Yay! Done with 4 ^_^ And to answer Sailor Tiamat question... I haven't decided ^_^U The "favor" was going to get rid of Malik, since he sensed that she didn't like him, but the way I'm making it sound in the story, it's all kinky and stuff... and I don't want to make this incest now... since Bakura is STILL Anzu's brother in a way... so yeah... Well, it might take a while to get 5 up... my fingers hurt. -_-' Well, please review! 


	5. I Want To Kiss You Surrender To Your Hea...

MARS  
  
Yay! 12 reviews! ^_^ I never thought people would read my story... since my other one was like a failure... and the other one, I don't think people like it -_- And I'm almost done with book one ^_^ This is the last chapter of book one, so yeah... I had this big urge to download this song, I'm not sure you heard of it, it's called "You're Gonna Love Me," by Jennifer Holliday. That's the song right there... I remember on Fresh Prince how will imitated the song. That was funny... funny show too... Well, I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh nor MARS, nor the titles of the chapters... I still wonder of you know where they came from...  
  
I Want To Kiss You, Surrender To Your Heart  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
-...Because it was beautiful... and so intriguing. It's awesome...-  
  
-If you're planning on throwing it away... do you think... I could have it?-  
  
-No wonder he wanted it. He doesn't have a mother... She died when he was young, so he doesn't remember her-  
  
'That picture... I can't paint it anymore...' "I'm sorry Malik..."  
  
Mai watched the crying girl speak, before the weight against her fingers. "I'm sorry I can't give you that painting..." Her eyes closed, waiting for the pressure to be pressed against her small, fragile finger.  
  
Malik continued to run. 'Damn that girl...' he cursed in his mind. He reached the weight room. He pushed open the door, and scanned around the room. He saw her, crying away the fright and terror that took over her body. Her glasses were a few feet away from her, and a dumbbell was before. Anzu held her almost-demolished hand close to her, treasuring it.  
  
He walked up to the girl, that's when he saw her look up. The tears continued to streak down her face, damping her delicate flesh. "Malik..." she said in a bare whisper. He knelt down to her, bringing up both of her hands to him, seeing if they were alright. He looked back at her, still continuing to gasp for air after he ran for quite a while and distance. "I'm okay... They just threaten me..." Anzu mumbled. 'There isn't anything to worry about... I'm not important enough to be worried about... So... why does he still look at me like that...?'  
  
Malik brought a hand around her upper back, as the other one went down to her lower back, pressing her firmly to him. Anzu flinched at the embrace, and hugged back. "Malik...?" a remote voice said.  
  
Malik glanced his head up, only to see his best friend, Jou, standing at the entrance. He let of the girl, slightly pushing her back, as she did the same.  
  
~  
  
"She only have a few scrapes and brusies," the nurse said as she placed a blanket over the sleeping child. "I know you were playing around, but to push her down the stairs..." she turned around to the two boys, "You have to be more careful. She's a girl, you should not be so reckless. Did you two say sorry?"  
  
"Yes..." the two chorused as they exited the nurse's office.  
  
"I had no idea..." Jou began to say. "That they were being so aggressive. I would have never let her go, if I had known. Am I so unmindful?"  
  
"It's not your fault..." Malik replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"But still! I was RIGHT there. Why didn't she say anything!?"  
  
"She can't say anything. Even if she did, they'll get her worse next time. She's trapped."  
  
"So all you're saying is shut the hell up and watch!?"  
  
Malik took a sharp look at his friend. "You don't get it, do you? It's going to have the opposite effect."  
  
"So what are we suppose to do?"  
  
"Only wait... until they get over it..."  
  
Jou felt the anger rise in him. The girl, who he started to desperately like, was getting bullied, even worse than that, but the only thing to do is just wait. He balled his fists out of frustrations. "You... You're just sitting there, calmly breaking it down... It's all your fault you know."  
  
"I know..." the tanned boy replied, glancing at the floor.  
  
"I'll never forgive you if anything happens to Anzu..."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
~If I cry for a week... will you forgive me if I'm in love with Malik?~  
  
'I can't believe those words came out... But I was so scared, I didn't know what to do...'  
  
Anzu pulled the covers over her. 'But... It's more than a crush now... I'm in love with him...'  
  
"Nee-chan!" Ryou cried out as he entered the room.  
  
Anzu sat up, to be greeted by her younger brother. She smiled lightly, hoping to help him calm down. "Sorry..."  
  
He walked closer to his sister, reaching a pale hand to hers. "What happened...?"  
  
"Nothing really... just an accident..."  
  
"I'm not going to track... I'll make sure you get home safely."  
  
Anzu waved her hands in protest. "It's all right. Really, just a few scrapes,"  
  
"But still..."  
  
"You should go back to class... you shouldn't be late over me..."  
  
"Okay... I'll come back by after school..."  
  
Anzu replied back with a smile and drifted off to sleep. Ryou left the nurse office, his mind conversating with his other self.  
  
{So... should we go after this girl?}  
  
[No! ]  
  
{You know she did this... that girl. She threatened Anzu}  
  
[I don't want you coming out... so stop doing everything you can to release yourself.]  
  
Ryou sighed deeply, relaxing himself. 'Not letting him get to me helps suppress him even more... I have to ignore him...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"I think Anzu is still in the nurse's office," a girl said to Mai, who sitting down. "Why'd you run away like that? Not like you to get scared,"  
  
"Shut up!" Mai snapped.  
  
She turned around, seeing Malik before, a serious look on his features. She knew he wanted to talk.  
  
~  
  
"Malik, I'm not going to apologize." Mai said as she stood by the pool.  
  
"I'm not getting you to." he replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "And first off, Anzu isn't even my girl. So what the hell are you so concerned about? What are you so pissed off about? What did she even do to you?"  
  
Mai turned her back on him, and replied. "Nothing, but don't you get pissed off for no reason at times? Just seeing her... I get so mad."  
  
"...She's not as weak as you think..." He smirked. "She must be tough, if you couldn't even lay your hands on her. I'm pretty impressed."  
  
Mai's eye's widen for that second, after hearing the words of not laying a finger upon the girl. She turned to Malik, glaring at him coldly. "Don't pull that shit with me. It was only a threat this time. Who knows what I'll do next..."  
  
"That's fine... Do whatever you like... But I'll avenge her by killing you..." His voice became empty, and frozen.  
  
Mai stood there from the threaten, and smiled afterwards. "That's a laugh! You couldn't do it Malik,"  
  
"Why not?" replying in the same voice.  
  
"Because... that would m-make you a murderer. You'd b-be a criminal..." hesitating on a few words from his relaxed manner.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Malik was serious. Every doubt in her mind quickly vanish as she heard him shrugged off her words. His presence became cold, and uninviting. His eyes became remote and void, nothing with the sign of living displayed. "You're...serious? I can't believe that... you would do such a thing!"  
  
"I never thought I would find myself in such a situation. I guess this is how these things happens. But for now, let us see how far we can push this."  
  
Malik walked passed Mai, who was still standing in slight disbelief of the conversation. "To be honest, I do not know how confident I am... seeing that I have never murder anyone before..." With that, he left, leaving Mai a trembling Mai behind.  
  
Her quivering legs gave, letting her fall on the dirt. Her hands ruffled through her locks, tears making their way down her cheeks. "You... have to be joking Malik!"  
  
Jou spotted Mai by the pool as he saw Malik walking by him. He took a seat by Mai. "Don't be shocked that Malik's pissed off... You're the one who took it so far. Why would you ever do that to Anzu?"  
  
"Anzu was... in the way." she replied softly, the tears finishing crying their way out. "It's not fair! I waited so long for him to look my way... Since we first started school, Malik always went with older girls. I didn't want to make the first move because I scared that he would think I'm too young. Then she moves here and starts following him around!"  
  
"You're wrong. Malik made the first move. It's just a game to him,"  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" her tears began wash over her cheeks once more. "This time it's different. I noticed... since I've been watching him and her this whole time. I've never noticed him this way. His eyes... they're so soft and filled with pity. He seems, so bleakly sad when he looks at her sometimes. I know it's ephemeral, but it's enough to make my heart ache."  
  
Jou felt himself slightly steamed and embarrassed. His best friend has feelings for her... "He hasn't said anything..."  
  
You should go for Anzu  
  
"She just pisses me off! When I was about to smash her fingers, she was thinking of Malik, not herself... Those two are drawn to each other and don't even realize it! It doesn't happen all the time... It's so obvious."  
  
She turned her head toward the taller boy, desperately wanting him to answer her question she was going to ask. "Jounouchi, have you ever been afraid of Malik?"  
  
He looked down. "Yeah. He feels like a different person at times... He gets so serious, with that cold, murderous look in his eyes."  
  
'I've seen that look just then...'  
  
I'll avenge her by killing you.... I guess this is how these things happens. But for now, let us see how far we can push this,"  
  
"How could you be friends with him?"  
  
"He's... really a good guy. As long as he's not your enemy. You should let it go Mai, you can't play at his level..."  
  
I don't think there's a woman in this world that could spar with him...  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
She held her right hand close to her, as she dropped her pencil in the process. 'My right hand... It's a miracle I'm even holding a pencil right now...' She picked her pencil and continued writing her homework. 'Not being able to draw... I can never imagine that... But at least my feet weren't smashed, then my love of dancing would be ruined...' She chuckled a bit, then her face flushed with sorrow as she brought her hand to her lips.  
  
'But still... when I heard the sound of his heart... It feels like I would care... But Ryou... I can't forget about-'  
  
A ruffled sound filled her head as it became louder. The engine stopped as soon as Anzu realized what it was. 'A motorcycle? It can't be!' She ran up to the window, slight pressing herself on it. 'Malik!'  
  
Anzu ran out of her room and passed her brother, who was preparing dinner and listening to the classical instruments. "Nee-chan! Where are you going?" he cried out.  
  
"I'll be out for a second," she replied, accelerating her legs.  
  
The door was pushed open and she ran down the stairs, making sure not to stumble upon them. She finally brought herself to Malik, who was now off his bike. "I thought I'd come by after work, see if you're feeling alright."  
  
Anzu breathe heavily, slightly tired from the run. Malik observed the tired girl, who looked completely different from school. Her hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, having a bandana covering her head. Few strands of her hair hung loosely over her forehead and cheek. Her outfit was a simple sleeveless red shirt with a jacket covering the rest of her upper body, and baggy black sweat pants. She was barefoot, showing her small, rosy toes. What looked more different about Anzu was that her glasses weren't on.  
  
"If have seen you walk down the street, I don't think I would ever recognize you," Malik stated, smirking to the girl.  
  
Anzu blushed, feeling her skin grow hot even under the jacket. "I was... doing some things before homework..." She quickly sat down on the curb, her feet feeling faintly sore from the two hours of DDR.  
  
Malik sat next to her, closer than she thought he would. "I won't let Mai do something like that again." He turned to Anzu, her face looking rather unconvincing. "I'm serious, if anything ever happens again I'll-" Noticing that her expression still haven't changed, he placed a hand behind his head. "Guess I'm not believable?"  
  
"Malik... don't be so hard on Mai... She's truly in love with you... And it's my fault for getting carried away and being so bold..."  
  
"What do you mean?! Mai's not my girlfriend. And I don't know what to think about the fact that she think she's in love with me."  
  
"Why can't you think about it...?"  
  
"Why should I have to?"  
  
"Because she's serious."  
  
"Just because she serious?" he echoed. "... An what part of me is she serious about?" He sighed. "My ex told me I'm only an accessory. Girls like to flaunt me because it make them looks good. It's the same as carrying Ferragamo or a Chanel. But I don't care what they say. Girls are at their best when naked, period. That's who I am... It's about having fun in the moment. I don't like to think too much, not much in my head,"  
  
Silence came between the two. Anzu held her head down, until she finally spoke. "That's not true. I know there's something in there... I can... feel color all around you,"  
  
"Color? Like a painting?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What kind of color?"  
  
Anzu lifted her head and turned to Malik. Her sorrow-filled face was now a dreamily one. "A fantastic color... strong and beautiful...and..."  
  
"... And?"  
  
"A sad color too." She let her usual pity face take over, which had a slight blush on her cheeks. It seemed that Malik wore slightly the same face. "Oh, I better get back home... I still have to finish my homework, and Ryou might be finished with dinner,"  
  
'What am I doing?'  
  
As she stood up, her foot was caught with her other, causing her to fall down, but masculine arms helped her keep her balance. "I'm... I'm okay. I just tripped."  
  
As she pulled away from him, a slight tug was coming from her head, both pairs of eyes widen. Malik held up his hand, a few strands of hair was caught on his bracelet. "Wow... heh, looks like my bracelet doesn't want you to go,"  
  
"You always where that bracelet, don't you?" Anzu asked as Malik unhook her hair from the bracelet.  
  
"Someone I knew in L.A. gave it to me. It's for good luck. I really don't believe in those things, but I won the 4-Endurance wearing this,"  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
He unhooked it from his wrist, and brought it over to Anzu's hand. "It's yours,"  
  
"But... you just said it's for good luck!"  
  
'Oh... his hair just touched my cheek...'  
  
"Just give me your arm," he said, gently grabbing the girl's wrist. "Wow, your arms are so tiny!"  
  
'I don't want anything more... This is enough... this is plenty...'  
  
A tear tried to make it's way from down Anzu's eyes, right before Malik wiped it away, giving her the most sorrow look in his eyes. His hand didn't bother to move from her face as he leaned in closer to Anzu. Eyelids drooped as the two lips came in contact. A small, sweet, light kiss was displayed from the two, both feeling chills and heat going through their pulsating bodies.  
  
Malik left her warm, soften lips and rested his forehead on hers. "Go... I'll be here," he said as he pulled himself away. "I'll watch you until you're back in your room."  
  
Anzu nodded and followed his instructions. She hurried to her home, going into her room, and sat by her window. Seeing that she made it back in her room, Malik placed the helmet on his head and started his bike up.  
  
"I wonder if it's just my imagination, but the sound of a motorcycle makes... It sounds like it's crying..."  
  
Outside her doorway was Ryou. His felt like it was torn as he saw the even between Anzu and the boy. Silent tears rushed down his face, as he knew what was going to happen later on. "She's falling in love with him... leaving me all alone with him..." he said to himself.  
  
{So who would go first? The girl which threatened Anzu, or the one who is to take her away from you?}  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Go-good morning," Anzu hesitated saying as she saw Malik stepping off his bike. Ryou was already swallowed by the crowd of girls, leaving his sister by herself.  
  
Malik looked down. "About last night...um..."  
  
"Oh? The bracelet? Should I give it back?" Anzu said, already starting to take it off.  
  
"No...not that... The kiss," Jou walked up from behind Malik, but stopped in his place as he heard the last word his friend spoke. "There was no deeper meaning behind it... In the US, it's just an everyday thing that families and friends do."  
  
"Oh...! The so-called 'Moment' you enjoy? That's okay, it's you Malik," She walked off into class.  
  
'Is saying... that I'm his friend...?'  
  
A small tap on Malik's shoulder almost caused a heart attack. Jou stood there, a slight pissed-off look etched on his face. "Come with me before class starts..."  
  
Malik gave a muddled look, and followed his friend.  
  
~  
  
"I was thinking..." Jou began to say. "I'm going to forget about Anzu..."  
  
"What? I thought you really liked her?"  
  
"It doesn't mean it'll make things better. Sure... I still like Anzu, but I'm just not the one for her,"  
  
Malik said nothing as his friend continued speaking. "I know I caused you some trouble over it, but that's how it goes,"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with that?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do about it. I'm even thinking about taking a little trip for a break,"  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Jabujabu Lake, in Shinjuku... I know it's pretty far from here,"  
  
"To skate?"  
  
Jou ignored the question and walked off to class. "I'll drop a line," he said over his shoulder. "... To the awkward couple,"  
  
"Who's the awkward couple...?"  
  
~  
  
Anzu continued her walk to class. As she turned a corner, there stood Mai, anticipating the girl's walk by there. "You think you won, don't you?" she said slyly, walking up closer to Anzu. "For your sake, I wouldn't get too serious about Malik... You might die sooner than you think,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Done with book one! ^_^ This is a short chapter... only 16 pages. Is the story really good so far? And do the characters act right? I'm trying to make them act like their original selves and the characters from the book. I mean... if they don't act right, I'll try to fix em better or just delete the story. Well... I'll update soon. 


	6. We Pretend Not To Realize How We Really ...

MARS  
  
Wow!!!!! 17 reviews! ^_^ I'm sooooooooooooo happy! I will keep typing too! ^_~. Sorry about that lil kissing scene, wish it could have improved more, but I've never been kissed so I wouldn't know it'll be like -_-U. I was thinking about doing a Yuu-Gi-Oh version of Paradise Kiss, but I don't have enough of the right characters to fit the people. I already thought about havin Seto as George, Anzu as Yukari, Shizuka (or maybe Yuugi) as Miwako, Arashi as Ryuuji, and... unfortunately, Ryou as Isabella. But I didn't want to create an own character for Mikako since Shizuka doesn't have a sister, but Yuugi would kinda fit, but it'll be weird changing the whole story; havin them a couple. So, I gave up. Besides, my friend owns the manga and she'll forget to bring it for me. Maybe INVU would be good maybe... A really funny story would be "Joey, The Rune Soldier," (I'm watchin it right now ^_^) I can think of the characters already, but I wouldn't write it though  
  
Well, I can't wait to buy my friend "Model." It looks interesting, I wouldn't buy it for myself, but I would like to read it... but my brother suppose to be giving me some money... since I'm broke... And she'll buy me the next book of "Girl Got Game." ^_^ A really good book is Alice 19th. I definitely like Alice WAY better than Miaka... I can't stand her! But she's funny though... weird, I don't like her, but her stupidity makes me laugh. Thinkin about that, I need the next book of it. I like Yui much better... ^_^ Ooh! I can't wait for the next Tokyo Mew Mew! My friend collects them, and I just read 2, 3, 4, 5, yesterday and I really wanna read the next one! ^_^ Along with Petshop of Horror! ^_^  
  
I don't owe Yuu-Gi-Oh nor MARS nor the title of the chapters.  
  
Oh yeah, I guess I should've said this before, if you only have book one of MARS, this chapter will contain spoilers, along with future chapters too.  
  
~  
  
We Pretend Not To Realize How We Really Feel  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
The first day of school, I could tell Malik stood.  
  
He was the object of all the girl's desires, and even the guys had to take a step back around him.  
  
I always thought we lived in different worlds...  
  
"MALIK!!!"  
  
"... Huh?" the startled Malik mumbled, as he walked by two girls at their lockers.  
  
"Is it true you're modeling for that new girl?"  
  
"Is it nude!?"  
  
"Yeah..." he replied sarcastically. "I never knew I looked that good with my clothes off," He turned around, a goofy smile on his face. "Just kidding..."  
  
O.o "Huh?" The girls were huddled around the shy girl following Malik.  
  
"ANZU! Quit hogging Malik all to yourself!"  
  
"Yeah! Show us his portrait!"  
  
The girls snatched the sketch book from Anzu's clutches, causing a sweat drop on the side of her face. The others flipped the book, only to be deceived by the model. "What the hell is this!? ALL OF IT IS MALIK SLEEPING!"  
  
"Yeah! Show us the nude ones!"  
  
"But... I have never drawn anything like that..." the shy auburn girl replied.  
  
"LIAR! WE'VE HEARD YOU KNOW!"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Is it true that Malik is going out with Anzu?  
  
That's a shock. The guy standing out the most and the girl who stands out the least end up together,  
  
Do you think the they've done "It?"  
  
Of course! We ARE talking about Malik, you know.  
  
Poor Anzu. She just moved here, and she already fell victim to him.  
  
"Hey, okay?" the relaxed Malik whispered over to Anzu.  
  
"N-no... I can't..." Anzu replied hesitantly, a blush creeping across her face.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
'No."  
  
"Stop being all uptight,"  
  
"But we can't be doing this. We'll get in trouble,"  
  
"Just show me the answers!" he voice went over than a whisper as he grabbed hold of the other end of the paper.  
  
A ripped sound filled the room, having everyone's attention on Malik and Anzu. "Stupid..." Jou mumbled as he watched Malik pathetically tried to copy off of Anzu.  
  
Anzu pushed up her glasses, and looked down at her desk while Malik was sent to the guidance office.  
  
~  
  
"Malik, don't you want to be someone? Since you've been here, you've gone from being the top in school to cheating on exams." the consoler said, pushing up his thick glasses. 'Why don't you get serious? We know you could excel if you tried a little harder,"  
  
"I'm not sure," Malik replied, his posture already relaxed and laid back. He crossed his arms and continued. "I don't know if I just lived it up too early or if I'm just burned out. But it doesn't matter, I will not go to college."  
  
The other man let out a side, and continued talking to the delinquent. "You know, your father is very upset. He desperately wants you to go,"  
  
"He doesn't understand me, as usual. College is only for office workers. And I'm not planning on becoming one any time soon."  
  
'-_-U No one's telling you become an office worker,' "Then what are your goals in the future?"  
  
"To be popular, to get laid, and party all the time,"  
  
He sprang up, a chair over his head as he was about to collapsed it with the Malik, yet others prevented it from happening. "I was only kidding!"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
But really, why did he have to throw it all away?  
  
When Malik first started, we thought he would be the best student in the history of this school.  
  
But now, he's the most delinquent student in the history of this school.  
  
"A make-up examine?" questioned Anzu, as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"I'm SOOO screwed! How the hell am I going to get out of this one?" questioned the Egyptian, though it wasn't directly to Anzu.  
  
"You're not... planning on cheating again, are you...?"  
  
"Well, I have to do SOMETHING to pass!" His hand collided with his head, lazily sliding down his face.  
  
"Well, you're not dumb Malik... You just need to study a bit..."  
  
"Who are you now, a teacher?"  
  
".U Sorry..."  
  
Malik sighed. "I can care less about studying. I didn't even want to go to high school. But my father told me I could move out if I passed the entrance exams, so I studied."  
  
"So, why did you want to leave home so badly?" She pushed up her glasses, as her head unconsciously lifted up.  
  
"I don't want to be around him... I hate him. He treats me like some moron... pisses me off,"  
  
Just as Anzu was about to protest to the statement, a screechy, feminine voice called after Malik. Anzu's head shot up as she saw the girl approaching behind Malik. 'I think that is... Malik's ex-girlfriend,'  
  
"I heard you're going out with a classmate, Malik," she said, her essence dripping of lechery, as her tongue roamed his ear, causing him to wince.  
  
She looked up at the girl across of her, placing her tongue back in her mouth. She removed her arms from around Malik, eying the guiltless face. "What!? This is your girlfriend? She looks so pure and innocent!" Her head whipped toward Malik's direction. "What's gotten into you, Malik? You were never into girls like her."  
  
The commotion spread, having different heads turn toward their direction. "Check it out! Malik's new girlfriend and his Ex! And he's in the middle!"  
  
A thought crawled up her head as she looked Anzu in the eye. She grope Malik once more, an index finger making its way up his heck. "So... what do you like about her?" her voice sounding slightly seductive.  
  
"Hmm... what do I like...?" he echoed. This caught Anzu's attention, knowing well that he might reveal what he really thinks of her. "Well, she trust me, and doesn't rip the hair off my head when she's having a bad day,"  
  
"What? Was I too violent?" her voice still lingering around seduction.  
  
"Well, I WAS slapped around quite a bit,"  
  
"Well, you be better watch out. These type get all needy when you get them, and won't leave you alone,"  
  
"What? Really?" His head turned to Anzu, both of his hands clasped together. "Wow! Let's see if it's true Anzu!"  
  
Anzu: O.OU  
  
O.o' "Don't tell me... you have done it yet?"  
  
"We haven't."  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing if you're not having sex!?"  
  
"We talk..."  
  
"T-t-talk!?" the words sounding venomous as she spoke them. "I thought you weren't good for anything but sex!"  
  
"Well, with us, it was the only thing we could do. You know, maybe because we're both stupid," His head was pulled back by his ex's hand, leaving Anzu with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
-You should really tell Anzu to hurry up and break up with Malik, Jou! He'll destroy her!"-  
  
"You know... he's got a good heart," Jou said to Anzu, before the art club began.  
  
"I-I-I know..." she hesitated, a blush spreading wide across her face.  
  
"I thought you like Malik,"  
  
"I... I do. But I'm very certain he doesn't feel the same way. He probably doesn't even think of me as a real girl. B-b-but everyone has it all wrong. I'm not his... girlfriend. It's a laugh to think about... And I know Ryou agrees with me,"  
  
"You couldn't be more wrong..."  
  
Jou crossed his arms and leaned against the rail. "So... who is this Ryou? He sounds familiar..."  
  
"Ryou is my young brother... We look nothing alike,"  
  
"Ryou... Ryou... Ah! He's that kid with the white hair, right?" Anzu nodded. "A lot of girls like him. But he seems to just brush them aside though... He's almost like Malik,"  
  
"Ryou... isn't very interested in that kind of stuff. Though, I wish he were, instead of hanging around boring me..."  
  
"Hmm... that's probably how they're different too. That Malik..." he trailed off. "To tell you the truth, this may be his first real relationship,"  
  
"But... I heard he was going out with so many girls..."  
  
"He was just biting whatever bait that was thrown to him. Until now, he was just an animal. If you look at it that way, you should be commended for transforming him,"  
  
"But... I haven't done anything. I just got here, how could I do something to a complete stranger?" 'Though... he doesn't seem that much of a stranger to me now...'  
  
"Love doesn't happen because someone does something for you, it's all about feeling."  
  
"And this is coming from someone who hasn't been with someone, as long as I was here... "  
  
-_-U "Anyway, you should be bolder about it,"  
  
Anzu looked down, causing her hair to cover the deep blush. "You're probably wondering 'Why'd he chose me?' right? Well, I guess that makes you you. It'll be hard to go out with that guy, but you can talk to me for advice,"  
  
'But... we don't even go out...'  
  
"Thank you, Jounouchi. For someone like me..."  
  
"See, you're saying it again! 'For someone like me,'"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Malik... it doesn't bother me that you're playing your gameboy, but could you at least look up now or then...?" she timidly, slightly frighten by her demands.  
  
"No. Mario'll die if I do that," he replied bluntly.  
  
-_-U  
  
'If you don't want him to fall asleep, give him a toy or something,'  
  
'I thought it was good advice, but at least he's still and has his head slightly up when he's asleep,'  
  
"When are you going to finish that painting?" he asked suddenly, his head not lifting to meet her.  
  
"Um... that'll probably take some time,"  
  
I'm lying to him... Didn't even started it yet...'  
  
"Damn!" a faint tune filled the room for a second. "Mario died."  
  
'It's not that I don't want to paint it... but if I do give it to him, then there'll be nothing keeping us together...'  
  
"Hey! You can see the basketball court from here!"  
  
'It seems like it'll just end...'  
  
"Look at Jou go, though the dog isn't as good as me." His posture change, arms leaning completely against the back of the chair. "They're lucky... Wish I was playing out there,"  
  
'I'm bring selfish... All I'm doing is restraining him. It's like tying him to that chair,'  
  
Malik's arms stretched, "I am bored," he said during the process.  
  
"Don't move," a quiet, but audible masculine voice said, directing itself to Malik. Malik looked over to his left, only to see another in the class. He was rather thin, yet had a masculine frame to his body. His jacket was cast aside, just as Malik's was as well. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, leaving a few strands in the front. The thin, black line of make-up down the left side of his face brought out his grassy eyes. "Um... could you get back in the pose you were in?"  
  
Malik rose from his seat, treading swiftly to the other boy. He looked down at the sketch of himself, lift the paper in his hands, and tore it to mere shreds. "HEY! What are you doing!?" the boy cried out. "What's your problem?"  
  
"YOU'RE my problem!" he said, rephrasing the question.  
  
"Malik!" Anzu cried as she walked over to the scene. "Why did you rip it up? You could have said something,"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Anzu. I was wrong," the raven-haired boy replied.  
  
Malik saw the sorrowful look in her eyes, the same look which made him weaken. "Sorry," he mumbled and walked out of the studio.  
  
'Malik...'  
  
"Malik!" she cried, as she ran after him. "I'm sorry... about what happened."  
  
Malik gazed over at her a bit, still seeing the pity look on her face... her cute frighten pitied face. He walked down the stairs, leaving Anzu by herself.  
  
She walked back in the art studio. "Ryuuji-senpai..." she mumbled.  
  
He snapped his head toward the calm voice, as he was admiring her sketch of Malik. "I'm sorry... I didn't think he would be so pissed off. He's just so inspiring. Why do you keep drawing such a perfect model asleep?"  
  
-_-U  
  
"It'll probably be weird if I asked, but... could you ask him to model for me?"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Hell. No." Malik replied, not even letting the question finish. "Why should I help out that fool out anyway?"  
  
'Unfortunately... I knew he would say something like that...'  
  
"Well, he said he'll pay you for it..."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Quite a bit he said,"  
  
Malik placed a hand on his chin, his mind "thinking." "He's not... you know... queer is he...?"  
  
It took Anzu a while for the question to register in her head. "I-I- I don't know..."  
  
"I want the money... but I don't want him making moves on me..."  
  
-_-U "I don't think he's hitting on you... He just really want to paint you. Plus, he's looking for a subject for the city art contest."  
  
"He's famous or something?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I've heard he won the art contest as a freshman. He's expected to go places. He did that painting in the school lobby?"  
  
"Painting? What painting?"  
  
"Let me show you,"  
  
Embarrass to grab a hold of his hand, Anzu motioned him to follow her, leading the two into the school lobby. The painting hung on the wall, its merit being of a young woman playing her flute in an outside scenery.  
  
"This one?" Anzu nodded. "How long has this been up here?"  
  
"Probably the time before you came to this school... It's so beautiful," Anzu walked up closer to the painting, arm reaching out, wanting to pet it. "He's amazingly talented to have painted something like this as a freshman,"  
  
Malik titled his head a bit, still taking in the painting before him. ""Yeah... it is pretty impressive that a freshman did that but, if you take it at face value, it's not THAT good. It's almost bad,"  
  
"What makes it so bad...?" a sudden voice said from behind.  
  
"Ryuuji!" the two chorused together.  
  
"What don't you like about my painting?"  
  
"Ryuuji-senpai, he wasn't saying it to be mean..."  
  
"It'd be okay if he were, I could care less. But... if he wasn't saying it to be mean, that proves he has a serious problem with my painting. And as an artist, I want to know what's wrong with it,"  
  
"You're a good artist, and you've won plenty of awards, so I don't think you have anything to worry about-"  
  
"Quit stalling. Tell me what your really think,"  
  
The coldness of Malik's eyes returned once more. "You want a blunt answer? Well, here it is. It may look beautiful, but that's about it. You don't feel anything from the painting, though you have good technique. In other words, there's no moving feeling in it, no soul,"  
  
Malik noticed the other boy's anger quite well, him balling up is fist, surprising what anger that had build up. "Of course it wouldn't have a soul... to someone as crude and ignorant as yourself. I do not paint for idiots like you!"  
  
"Ryuuji-senpai!" Anzu cried out, after hearing is rare outburst.  
  
"S-S-s-sorry..." the older boy replied, nervously pushing aside one of his strands of hair.  
  
Usually for Malik, his anger would have almost killed the older teen, yet he only smiled sleeplessly. "No, I guess you're right," He started to walk off, "And forget what an idiot like myself said about it,"  
  
"What about the modeling?!"  
  
"That will be a 'no.' Critics would dismiss any paintings of such an uncivilized subject, right?" He walked off, leaving the other two behind.  
  
"Malik! Wait up!" Anzu cried after, her legs pushing toward her crush. Her mind went blank, not realizing she grasped a hold of Malik's tanned, masculine arm. Malik looked down at the girl, who suddenly realize what she was doing. Before releasing the arm, Malik smiled genuinely upon, meaning he didn't mind the girl clasped into his arm.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'I said too much, didn't I?'  
  
'It was Ryuuji-senpai who made you say it. You didn't do anything wrong.'  
  
'What the hell am I going to do with you? If you get picked on again because-'  
  
'I'll be okay'  
  
'Let me know if he does anything... I'll... 'apologize' to him,'  
  
'Don't worry.'  
  
Ryuuji looked at the sketch, a hated, despicable look upon his face. His balled-up anger knocked down the sketch, but only to reveal another one. He looked down on it, his eyes widening as he saw the art piece. A woman, embracing its child serenely. His thoughts lead to another, a vile smile curling up.  
  
~  
  
"You're going home?" Anzu asked, her arms unwrapped from his.  
  
"I have to go to work in a couple of hours," he replied.  
  
The two arrived at his motorcycle. Malik sat on it, still conversating with Anzu. "Nee-chan!"  
  
The two turned around, seeing Ryou running up to his sister. A smile spread across his as he wrapped his arms freely around his sister. Surprised of the sudden recoil of the hug, Anzu tumbled back on the ground, still having Ryou embracing her tightly. Malik watched the two siblings reunited, yet caught a glimpse of a pink mark on Ryou's left arm, which actually seemed like it went on forever. 'That kid have some issues...'  
  
"What happened Ryou?" Anzu asked, giggling at her excited brother.  
  
"Our track team is participating in the finals! Starting tomorrow, we're going to have extra practice so we can win! And one of us will bring home a trophy!"  
  
"Really!? Well, I know that's going to be you, Ryou! And when you win, we'll go to Disneyland in Tokyo!"  
  
Malik smirked a bit, watching Anzu embracing the younger boy. 'She's so motherly toward him... she seems different when she's around him,' Malik placed the helmet on his head and started the motorcycle. "Well, guess I'll see you later," he said. Anzu and Ryou moved away from Malik, letting him leave the school.  
  
"Bye Malik..." Anzu cried out as Malik left.  
  
Ryou's smile vanish as he saw the peaceful, calm look on her eyes as she watched the Egyptian leave. 'She never looked... that happy before...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
{So, why don't you let me get rid of Malik again?}  
  
No reply.  
  
{I see... you have no answer, though you loathe his presence so very much}  
  
'I... I don't loathe him...'  
  
{Or maybe... you just don't want to see her happy with another mortal? Do not feel ashamed, since I too, feel the same way. We can get her back to us...}  
  
'What do you mean "Get Back?" She's not a thing'  
  
{But you do want her back, do you not? You, loving her since she is like your mother. And I, wanting to keep that body all to myself. And I WILL NOT SHARE}  
  
'You won't come anywhere near her! As soon as it comes in the mail, I don't have to worry about you anymore,'  
  
{Yes... that 'experiment' they are testing on you. You can't get rid of my presence... never...}  
  
"Malik hasn't been around lately," a girl said to Anzu.  
  
Anzu looked down, pushing up her glasses, relying, "Yeah, I asked him to stop modeling for me."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. And he's soo hot too! Oh! How about that Ryou guy? He's getting as popular as Malik. Maybe he can do nude too..."  
  
O.oU "What...?! He's my brother for crying out loud!"  
  
"Really? Wow, I wouldn't have ever guessed it," ^_^U  
  
'I can't ask him to come here... Not after what I made him go through...'  
  
~Of course it wouldn't have a soul... to someone as crude and ignorant as yourself. ~  
  
Anzu flipped through her sketches of Malik.  
  
'Malik isn't ignorant. He just has a irregular ray of speaking. He's really very sensitive. That day, Ryuuji-senpai was the one who seemed and sounded ordinary.'  
  
Anzu's eyes widen as she realized something was missing. 'It's not here! That drawing that I had in my sketchbook...  
  
~  
  
'Malik hasn't been around much lately, has he?'  
  
'He's probably busy with modeling.'  
  
'That's the thing. I heard he's been at the library instead of the art studio.'  
  
'What's he doing at the library?'  
  
'Duh! Studying of course!'  
  
'What the hell gotten into him?'  
  
The pencil slammed against the desk, the sound being the only noise filling the room. "Forget it, there's no use," Malik said at last. "What's the point of doing this now? I'll still be the idiotic dummy no matter what I do,"  
  
"Y-Y-you're not dumb..." Anzu stuttered, hanging her head down as usual. "You've just become dumb. I-I-I think you're a really smart person..."  
  
Malik rested his chin on his palm, giving Anzu a 'you're kidding me' look. "Aren't you giving me... jut a little bit too much credit? Asking me to model, making me study," Malik twirled the pencil around in his hand. "You keep asking me to do these foolish things. Even that Ryuuji guy knows me better than you,"  
  
"You're not stupid or ignorant. If anything, you're perceptive and smart... It... scares me sometimes. Like that time when got rid of Yoshioka- sensei. You have the ability to read people."  
  
"Read people...?" Malik mumbled.  
  
'He's like him...'  
  
"You know, how you threaten him with the x-acto knife,"  
  
"Yeah... but that wasn't just a threat. I was serious," Malik's face relaxed, letting a smile take over. "I was going to cut him if he came at me. But he had no guts,"  
  
~I heard Yoshioka-sensei quite. It was so sudden~  
  
"Malik... did you... do something to Yoshioka-sensei after that?"  
  
"No, nothing. The little ass ran away before I even could,"  
  
~  
  
'What is this fear I have? Logic means nothing to him. He'll do whatever he thinks is right... even if it ruins him. Why does he still smile... like an innocent child?'  
  
"It's not here," Anzu said aloud. "I looked all over and still can't find it," She sighed. "Ryou! Have you seen the sketch of the mother and child?!" Anzu cried out.  
  
"No, sorry Nee-chan!" he cried out back.  
  
"Where did it go...?'  
  
'I remember the composition and the feel.. I can't remember... the colors. ! I don't remember Malik's colors!'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'His intense colors drown out everything else...'  
  
"Come on, Ryou! We can't miss the bus!" Anzu cried out to her brother, who was still taking his medicine.  
  
"I'm all ready." Ryou replied as he followed his sister outside.  
  
As she opened the door, Anzu cast a glance to the drown, which soon turned into a gaze of shock. Before her, was her sketch she desperately been trying to find, but now, it was in the form of a front page newspaper article... with another name under it. Ryuugi Otogi.  
  
'How?! Why?!  
  
As Anzu finally arrived at the school, she rushed in the building, hoping to find Ryuuji. She spotted him, going down the stairs. "Ryuuji- senpai! Why!? That's.... That's my painting!" Anzu cried out.  
  
Ryuuji turned his gaze to Anzu, his eyes serious. "You're mistaken," he said coldly. "That's MY painting. Your idea probably just happened to coincide with mine."  
  
He walked off, Anzu bearing catching her breath. Her body quivered at the lie she was just confronted with.  
  
'When are you going to finish that painting...?  
  
~  
  
Malik entered the class, only to have his attention toward a group of peers. "Hey, what's going on?" Malik asked, going toward the crowd.  
  
"Hey Malik!" one girl greeted the Egyptian. "You know that senior, Ryuuji, he won the art contest." the girl lifted up the newspaper, showing Malik the winning piece. "See, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
After the second he saw it, he walked out of class without a warning. He saw a couple of girls walking by. "Hey, do you that art moron Ryuuji? What's his homeroom,?"  
  
"He's in 3-E," one replied.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he walked past them. "He's in Rika's class..."  
  
"Wasn't that Ishtar Malik?"  
  
"Isn't he a junior? He's hot!"  
  
"I wonder what he's doing in a senior class?"  
  
~  
  
Malik entered the senior class, his presence disturbing the others. Rika noticed him. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't even try to get back together with because-" She noticed Malik walking past her, his main target in range. He balled up his fist, and thrust it into his face, knocking Ryuuji down.  
  
"You no-talented imbecile..." Malik's face turned expressionless, feelings drowning from his face. His eyes lost emotion, only showing its true purple threatening glare.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, dumbass!?" a senior cried out, standing up to the Egyptian. "Don't think you can walk your ass up in a senior room, doing whatever the hell you want!"  
  
He grabbed Malik's shoulder, readying himself to punch him. Almost automatically, Malik turned his head to his insulter, grabbing his jacket, and collapsed his tightening fist in his stomach. From the collision, the other senior stumbled back into a desk, dare not to interfere any longer. Yet, his wish was not granted, as Malik kicked his head repeatedly. "I shall leave when I am finish, understood?" his now, deep, void, husky voice replied.  
  
"You... must be mistaken! I didn't steal anything!" the frighten Ryuuji said. "Anzu just gotten it in her head that I took it!"  
  
Malik now turned his attention to his real reason. A heartless smirk grew on his face, almost making his look crazily insane. He took hold of the trembling hand of Ryuuji. His tongue ran along his delicate skin, tasting the salty sweat he was giving off. "The hand you draw with..." Malik murmured as he now slammed the hand down on the desk. "Have you heard... the pleasurable sound of bones breaking?" Malik took his silence as a no. "You're going to hear it now,"  
  
~  
  
"Hey!! There's a fight in the senior class, caused by Malik!" one junior cried out, pointing to the left.  
  
Of course, this certainly caught Jou's attention. "You're kidding?!"  
  
"No! It's true! He has that Ryuuji guy pinned down!"  
  
"Is that asshole crazy!?"  
  
Anzu over heard the conversation, and rushed down to the senior class with the others.  
  
~  
  
You're wrong! It was a coincidence! That drawing was in my head to begin with!" cried out Ryuuji.  
  
"You're lying..." Malik replied, no anger whatsoever in his tone. "I know the girl drew that picture. You could never draw something like that." he bent his fingers back further. "Just tell the truth... confess that you have stolen it,"  
  
"STOP IT!" a teacher's voice cried out. He entered the class, while having others behind him. "What's all the commotion!?" Knowing an adult was in the class, he didn't release the fingers. "Ishtar! What are you doing? Let go of his hand!" He ran up to Malik, attempting to pull Malik back, yet, only to e pushed away.  
  
Jou and Anzu entered the class. Malik heard his name being called by his friend. His mechanical eyes turned to the voice, yet, not to his friend. He turned to the pain expression on her face, a river pushing its way down her pink cheeks. As like a feeling of control coming back, Malik released the hand and walked out.  
  
Malik...  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"What's going on, Ishtar? Fighting in school, with a senior no less?" the principle said to Malik. He turned his head toward the other boy. "What is this about, Ryuuji?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know." Ryuuji hesitated.  
  
"I have no idea..." Malik replied, his mannerism calm and relaxed.  
  
"Is that so? I was wondering when you're going to snap..." said the assistant principle.  
  
"Wait a minute. Malik may be reckless, but he wouldn't start a fight without a cause. Just tell us what's going on, Ishtar."  
  
Malik leaned back in his chair. "Nothing. I just don't like him,"  
  
~  
  
"What was he thinking!?" Jou said aloud.  
  
Anzu stood by him on top of the school's roof. "It's... not Malik's fault. It's MY fault," Anzu said softly, trying to suppress her crackling voice.  
  
"You're saying... his painting was a copy!?"  
  
"I don't know how it happened!" Anzu sobbed into the rail. "But it's the same exact composition. There's not way he did that without copying my drawing,"  
  
"Then... if it's true, why not Malik say anything?"  
  
"There's not evidence. I have no idea what happened to my sketch..."  
  
"But Malik saw it, right? Then-"  
  
"It's no use." She turned to Jou. "Who do you think they are going to believe? It's Malik's word against Ryuuji's," She sighed. "He knows what people think of him. If I hadn't gotten to know him, I would doubt his as well. Unless Ryuuji-senpai confesses the truth, no one would believe Malik,"  
  
"So you're just going to sit back and watch!? You should've won that contest!"  
  
"I-I don't care about that! It doesn't matter to me..." The tears wouldn't stop. Like usual, she allowed herself to cry.  
  
~You can also have the oil painting when it's done...~  
  
~You're kidding!~  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"So I have a three-day suspension?" Malik asked as he walked out of the office. "Well, it's nothing to worry about..."  
  
"You should be a little concerned," the older man replied, crossing his arms. "Your father sounded very upset on the phone,"  
  
"What!? You told him!?"  
  
"Of course. After you cause so much chaos. He wants you home right away. So... why don't you use this to go live with him?" Malik turned his head toward his direction. "I heard the gist of the story from your father. After a stunt like that, it's no wonder he's always worried about you. It's only the two of you, don't make him worry more."  
  
'The teachers... thinking they know so much about what's right in your life...'  
  
"I guess I'll humor him a bit. Can't live without his help,"  
  
"Malik... you should really take better care of yourself. Your life is just beginning,"  
  
Malik smirked. "Yes, sir," he replied.  
  
~  
  
'That incident from two years ago must still be a burden on him. Even an adult couldn't cope with that...'  
  
Malik walked down the hall, back to his class, until a sudden call of his name caused him to stop. He turned his attention to the voice. "Um... I'm a friend of Ryuuji's... he said he wants to talk to you about something."  
  
"Hey, it's Malik with a senior." one classmate noticed out the window  
  
"That guy over there... he hangs out with Rashid."  
  
"Rashid... isn't he that thug?"  
  
"This could be a serious problem..."  
  
Malik walked over to the pool house. "This is where he wanted to meet me?" Malik said to himself as he opened the door. "It's pitch-black in this place,"  
  
A sudden hand grabbed on his hair, pushing down to the floor as his hands were tied behind his back. "Don't let him go!" a voice cried out.  
  
The lights turned on, revealing a much taller, older student. He was mostly bald, with a ponytail in the back. His skin was as fair as Malik's, people can make an assumption that they are related. "So... you're the dumbass junior who thought he could just bust in a senior classroom?"  
  
"Where's Ryuuji?" Malik asked.  
  
"You idiot, he was just an excuse to get your ass down here,"  
  
"Hmm... I thought you seemed too stupid to be one of his friends..."  
  
"You're dumber than everyone says you are." he scoffed. "Even the seniors talk about you..."  
  
"Even the seniors? I feel like such a movie star!"  
  
He slapped the underclassman. "You bastard! That's bad!" Malik fell on the ground. "So... you're older brothers are going to teach you a lesson,"  
  
~  
  
"What!?" Jou exclaimed. "He was taken away but upperclassmen? Why didn't you stop them?"  
  
"This is Rashid we're dealing with. We're just... a lil taken back by him..."  
  
Anzu's eyes widen. 'Why? Why is this happening...?'  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"Over by the pool..."  
  
Jou stomped out of the class, with Anzu and the other two boys following. "We have to stop him!"  
  
"What if... Malik gets killed?" one of the informers asked.  
  
"You idiot! It's the seniors I'm worried about! Once he goes off, you don't know what could happen!"  
  
'Everything I was afraid of happening... is actually happening...'  
  
~  
  
"Get some water," Rashid commanded. "He can't pass out yet..."  
  
A bucket of water was handed to the older boy. He dumped the cool liquid over the unconscious Malik. He knelt down to Malik, grabbing a handful of his blonde hair, bringing hiss face to eye level. "He really is a bitumen. No wonder them girls squealed over him."  
  
He pushed him back down to the ground. "It pisses me off, him getting all the girls with his pretty face." one of the seniors said.  
  
"Hey," Rashid said, handing him a blade. "He was the one who took Rika from you, right? Here, give him a face Rika would die for,"  
  
The other boy took hold of the knife. "This will be fun. We'll give them something to REALLY squeal about..."  
  
The boy moved the blade closer to Malik's face, as his free hand held him up. "Just leave it to me..." Before the blade cut through tan flesh, Malik awoken, taking hold on the hand in front of him, with his mouth. He bit down harder, the scarlet fluid running down his hand and Malik's mouth. The two other boys watched in shock. "Let go of me, bastard!!!"  
  
Obeying his requested, Malik released the injured hand. Malik smirked, the same expression from only a few hours ago returned to him. He licked the blood from around his mouth, still wearing his insane smirk. "You freak!" Rashid cried out, attempting to wound Malik. He shot a lethal glance at him. He noticed how he tried to head for the fallen knife, but he stepped his foot on it, and kicked him upwards.  
  
Rashid fell back, having Malik falling on top of him. His head drew closer to him, meeting his ear. He licked around the outside, teasing his ear a little. "You..." Malik said, knowing the third senior was behind him. "You will untie these ropes or..." Malik licked the ear again. "... Otherwise, I shall bite his ear off!"  
  
A scream was heard from Rashid, the pain from his ear was too great. "You thought you had it all planned, did you not?!" Malik bit down on his ear harder.  
  
"Untie the damn ropes!!!" Rashid cried. "NOW!"  
  
~  
  
"This way!" on the boys cried out. He swung open the door, only to be greeted by a begging senior with his hand dripping with blood. "Please... call the doctor," he cried out.  
  
"You guys look messed-up..."  
  
"Where's Malik?" Jou question, as he looked around the room.  
  
Anzu spotted him first. He was by the pool, dunking someone's head continuously in the pool for long periods of time. "Malik!" Jou cried as he ran over to him. He pulled Malik back, trying to hold back his arms. "LET HIM GO! Are you trying to kill him!?"  
  
The senior was released. He caught his breath. "Why the hell did you stop me! Release me at once!" Malik demanded. "Humans do not die from a little lack of air!" Malik's insane rampage ended as he saw her. That same sadden look was on her face, something that can make anyone feel guilt. Everything that was human about him returned. He lifted himself up from Jou's grasped, and walked pass her, not wanting to look at her directly.  
  
After Malik left, Anzu's legs went weak, causing her to collapse. "Malik's hurt..."  
  
"He'll be okay. That's nothing," Jou said, hoping to reassure the crying girl.  
  
"It's not his body. He hurts inside... I can feel it."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'The ones who hurt him aren't just Ryuuji-senpai and the upperclassmen guys here... I'm one of those people as well... I wish I had given him the painting sooner...'  
  
On her trip to the bathroom, Anzu spotted Ryuuji coming up the stairs. Catching sight of Anzu, he turned back down the stairs. "Wait, Ryuuji-senpai!" He stopped, listening to what Anzu wanted to say to him. "I don't hate you. I don't even care about the painting... or if you stole it or not. But... I made a promise to Malik, that I would give him the finished painting,"  
  
Because he's given me so many other things. Courage... this different feeling of love... He'd made me feel so many new emotions...  
  
"... He was really looking forward to it. And... I want to be able to give it to him,"  
  
... Though, he doesn't feel the same toward me...  
  
"I won't tell anybody. I promise. It's just the only thing I can give to him now. So... if you still have that sketch, please give it back." Anzu looked up, only to see the senior running down the stairs.  
  
"Chasing after seniors now while Malik is away. What are you thinking?" one senior girl said. Her friends stood behind her, having their arms crossed.  
  
"Rumors has it that YOU started that fight," another said. "You make a lot of trouble for an innocent-looking girl,"  
  
"How stupid of Malik... to be fighting over some goody-goody... I thought he was above that! He's just some dumbass jerk!"  
  
"Don't... Don't say things like that!" Anzu cried out. She lifted her head, her face not revealing fear, yet anger. "You know nothing about him! Don't make up stories!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, you lil bitch!" the main girl cried out, while slapping her hand across Anzu's face.  
  
"Let her go... that's so humiliating..." a new, female voice said. She walked up closer, placing one hand on her hips. "You girls have no class... That is just plain harassment."  
  
'Mai!?'  
  
"You shouldn't take out your anger on her, just because Malik wouldn't give you the time of day,"  
  
"What the hell did you say!?"  
  
Mai flipped her hair up. "You girls shouldn't be causing a scene. You ARE seniors, ready to graduate and start careers. But if you want to stay back in this dump, be my guest."  
  
The girls exchanged glances, knowing what Mai said was right. They couldn't afford to take their chances now. "C'mon," the leader of the girls said.  
  
After they left, Anzu brought her head back down. "Th-thanks..."  
  
Mai turned her head from Anzu, "It's not like I was sticking up for you... I just got pissed of, hearing them talk about Malik!" she replied quickly. Her snobby expression turned into a sad one. "I... was shocked when you stood up to those girls..." She turned to Anzu. "I guess... you're serious about Malik, huh?" She smiled. "I guess it's alright for you to get pissed too/"  
  
"You said... if I got serious about Malik... I would get hurt..." Anzu lifted her head. "Did that happen to you?"  
  
"I might've been... if I really got serious about him and crushed all of your fingers. The Malik I loved was so childlike... and reckless... But, thought it was only a fun game.  
  
~Hey Malik! Check it out! Thirty people got shot dead. That's really crazy... You've lived in LA, right? Did you ever used a gun?~  
  
~Yeah. There was this person in the neighborhood. I got really pissed and went to blow his head off.~  
  
~Really? You actually did it?~  
  
~No, the gun wasn't loaded~  
  
~Haha... What an idiot!~  
  
~Guess I am~  
  
"... Now, I can't laugh about it anymore. Are you okay with that? Can you still love him...?"  
  
'I just want to be near him... be protected by him... there's nothing I can do for him...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
He turned the corner, which lead to an alley, a shorter way to his home. He sighed, as he recalled the event that happened to him that day. Suddenly, an unknown forced pushed him to the wall, causing him to slide down the walls. A figure stood up closer to him, black shades covering his eyes. He towered the fallen boy, then knelt down. He took out a knife, and slid it across the other's face, only enough to cause blood seeping through. He licked the side of his face, then pulled his head back. "Not bad... though you have deceived my Anzu... Your blood has a sour after-taste," the stranger remarked. He smirked. "But I am glad that Malik have shown me some of his true motives, only making his demise even sweeter."  
  
The stranger slid the knife across the other's neck now, barely causing a wound. "Speak of this moment, and I will not think about sparing you again, understood?"  
  
The frighten bog nodded. 'He has... that same look Malik had earlier... and that same aura...'  
  
"Now... be the good little boy you let others see, and return my Anzu's work to her. Unless... you want me to make that cut deeper..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good, remember, utter a word to a mortal, and I shall kill you," He smirked again, his red eyes and expression almost fooled the boy to look like the insane Malik.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
DONE! Now I can eat dinner! ^_^ Was that a good chapter? It was only 38 pages... and sorry it took a while to update. I will take breaks after I'm done with a book. I saw a YGO episode, like 17somthing, and it had this guy who looks similar to Ryou, yet with aqua hair, and Jou and this hypthnotised guy were dueling in these cyber suits... Well, I know Malik is gonna stop being the center of fanfics and the aqua-haired guy is. ^_^U I'll try to update soon. And the next chapter will contain spoilers. Well, see ya! 


	7. And Suddenly, We Fell In Love

MARS  
  
Well... of course I gotta change the plot, don't wanna make it exactly like MARS... and there's gonna be a whole lot more plot changing later in the story... and I didn't want to use Rashid, but I was runnin kinda short on characters... besides, he won't appear much in the story I believe. ^_^U Well, anywho, I got the next book of "Girl Got Game!" Yeah! ^_^ My friend went to the mall and got it for me (I gave her the money) and I can't wait till tomorrow! And she bought "Psychic Academy," and "Under the Glass Moon," and the next book of "Demon Diary," I'm not sure if I'll like UTGM since TP said it'll be like Harry Potter, and I'm not into it or anything... So... yeah... But I'll read the book to decide if I like it or not... Yup... Well, I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh, nor MARS nor the title of the chapters. Ooh! There's this really cute anime I'm watchin, "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch," I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but it's cute! The only problem is... How can singin destroy the opponents?! And they sing the same song... over... and over... but besides that, I love the whole story of how Luchia has this big crush on Kaito, and he likes the mermaid self of Luchia, which he doesn't know is the same person. And the lil penguin is so cute! ^_^ I like that Rina girl, she reminds me of Haruka, I guess since they both like to wear boy's uniforms. Ooh! And I'm also downloadin Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne! I think I said that before... not sure... but it's really good! But I HATE the opening song! The guy... he was this weird voice while singing it, and it ain't sound right -_-U I like Fin, she's really adorable and for some reason, I like that cop who looks like a girl, with the shoulder-length golden hair... Well, on with the story  
  
Oh yeah!! For those who never read MARS, this will contain spoilers and such in the future chapters. Also, not everything I post is directly from the manga, just ta let ya know! ^_~ Yeah.... Kira is an only child and stuff in the manga... so that really really changes it. Oh! And maybe when Horse With No Name comes out, I'll write a fic about that too ^_^ Wow... my longest series ever (besides SJ) yeah, I don't have many series but I'm planning to get the following: Instant Teen: Just Add Nuts, Forbidden Dance, Tramps Like Us, Legend of Chun Hyang (this one will be for my friend who loves CLAMP) Doll, Et Cetera (this looks interesting, I might trade it in if it isn't interesting (lots of "I" in that line... That manga seems interesting too, "I's"He has such pretty artwork!) and Dream Saga. ^_^So that'll be 10 series! ^_^  
  
And Suddenly, We Fell In Love  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"WHAT!? You want to know where Malik lives!?" Jou exclaimed, as he heard the girl's question. Anzu bushed a bit, somewhat surprised of his outburst. "Are you planning on going there?"  
  
"You think... it's a bad idea?" Anzu asked. "It'd just that, I'm worried. His suspension was over, but he hasn't returned to school,"  
  
Jou sighed. Of course he would tell her, knowing how much she cared for his best friend. "Well... I don't mind telling you... but you really shouldn't go alone," he saw the expression on Anzu's face, her eyes widening. "I'm not saying it to be mean or anything, but he just lives in the shady part of Domino. He could be at his dad's. I stopped by to visit him, and his door was locked and wasn't picking up his phone," Jou swung is backpack over his shoulder, and started walking toward the school's exit. "Anyways, you should just wait till the weekend He might even show up tomorrow..."  
  
Anzu sighed, as she, too, went outside. She sat down under a tree, waiting for her brother to finish his track practice, though it would be a rather long wait. Wishing that the art studio wasn't closed that day, Anzu reached in her bag and brought out her HB pencil, her eraser stick, X-acto knife, and sketch pad. And as usual, Anzu sketched a picture of girl, this time with short hair, dancing gracefully with both arms swung out in front of her. During the drawing, a figure hovered over her, seeming to have a something in its hand. Anzu looked up, only to have meet again the jade- green eyes. "Ryuuji-senpai...?"  
  
He let go of the item in his hand, as it danced slowly onto her lap. Anzu looked down at it, only to see her sketch being returned to her. As she looked up once more, Ryuuji walked off toward the school gates, leaving Anzu in peace once again.  
  
~  
  
"Nee-chan!" Ryou cried out, dashing over to his sister. She noticed his running ability and endurance have increased greatly. He knelt down to her level, practically sitting, and smiled widely. "The coach said that I am one of his best runners, Nee-chan!"  
  
Anzu smiled back. "Well, you have improved much, and you're ten times as fast as me. And since that compliment was something good, the doctor should be mailing off the medicine soon. They must know that you have endured a lot."  
  
Ryou pulled her into a hug, his embrace being rather tight, but she didn't mind. Anzu stood up, still having her brother clinging on to her. "And I'll make you a special dinner tonight too!"  
  
He smiled, and the two walked off to the bus stop.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Nee-chan!" Ryou cried out from the kitchen. "We have to hurry up!" Ryou popped a pill in his mouth, and washed it down with water. Finally arriving through a special carrier, Ryou placed one of his "special" medication in his book bag, hoping that it'll come in use after his track practice.  
  
Finally taking forever, Anzu walked in the kitchen, only to started and confuse her brother. "Nee-chan... why are you wearing that...? We have to go to school," Ryou questioned, noticing her wearing a long-sleeved blouse and a long skirt brushing over her ankles.  
  
"Well I..." Anzu began to say, feeling slightly nervous in telling him her motives. "I'm going to skip school today..."  
  
"Skip school...? But... why?"  
  
"I'm just worried about..."  
  
"... Malik?" Ryou finished.  
  
She nodded. "He hasn't been in school yesterday, and I doubt that he's there today... and I just want to make sure he's alright..."  
  
"Then... let me go with you!"  
  
Anzu was taken back from her brother's request. "Eh...? You should go to school,"  
  
"And... so should you Nee-chan! I don't want to go there all alone... and I don't want you to go to his home alone either..." 'Doing who knows what to her -_-U'  
  
Anzu smiled. She grabbed hold of her brother's hand and lead him to his room. "Hurry and get changed! There's a more better chance for us to get caught if you're wearing your fuku,"  
  
Ryou nodded. Anzu left his room, so that he could get changed. After a few minutes, Ryou stepped out of is room, wearing a light long- sleeved sweater, with loosely fitted jeans. Anzu smiled approvingly, and lead her brother once more, this time to the bus stop.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'I used to be afraid of a lot of things. But now I'm not afraid of anything... As long as I can see Malik...'  
  
Anzu and Ryou finally arrived at their near destination. Stepping off of the bus, the two looked around the area. Vacant buildings spread across the street, deserted objects almost falling from their place, Jou was right.  
  
'It's too sketchy.'  
  
Anzu grasped onto his hand, holding it as if it was dear to her life. The two went up to the apartment complex, each hallway and corner layered with bottles. Looking at the paper Jou sketched for her, Anzu noticed the same numbers on the paper as on the door. "IsHTaR" the words spelled out, very sloppily.  
  
Not wanting to knock, Anzu reached for the door knob. Barely touching it, the door creaked open. Anzu steeped in cautiously, squeezing the life out of Ryou's hand. "Malik...? Are you home...?"  
  
Anzu's foot bumped onto something, causing her to fall back, while having her shoe hit her head in the process. Ryou fell as well, then noticed what cause the fall. "Nee-chan... is that thing human...?"  
  
"Malik...?" He sprawled out across the floor, his once white clean shirt covered with patches of dirt. "Malik..." Anzu said once again, yet no answer came from him. She started to shake him lightly, then harder as the soft shake didn't wake him up.  
  
Ryou only stared, slightly frighten that something horrible could have happened to the one trying to take his sister. 'I really do hope... he's alright...'  
  
Footsteps caught Anzu's attention as she cried for help. "Please! Help him! He isn't breathing!" she cried.  
  
The figure took a few steps back, and entered the room. Through his looks, he obviously wasn't Japanese, buy his darker skin, his different face features and his curly hair. He gave Anzu what seemed to be a hated glare, and took hold of Malik's shirt. He shook him a few times, much rougher than Anzu had earlier. "Hey, Malik. Your girlfriend's here," he spoke in clear English, with a very husky accent.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
The other man turned his head toward Anzu. "He's up," he spoke, this time, in Japanese.  
  
~  
  
'There's nothing here... just a phone and a bed...'  
  
Both Anzu and Ryou sat on the floor, listening to the water from the shower. Ryou clenched his arm around Anzu's; which was his usual habit he did when he felt extremely shy.  
  
The bathroom door opened a bit, covering Malik's lower body. He looked at the small boy clenched to Anzu. He smiled a bit. "Hey, could you get me that towel over there? It's on the bed." he said aloud. The next thing he said made him smirk a bit. "Unless you want me to come out and get it myself, but I don't think that's too appropriate..."  
  
Anzu's and Ryou's faces was covered in red, yet his was out of anger. He took hold of the towel that was on the bed, and threw it at Malik, purposely aiming at his face. "How dare you harass my sister!"  
  
Malik removed the thrown towel from his head. "You should be happy, Anzu. Having a protective brother and such," Malik said, before closing the bathroom door. Anzu looked over at her brother, who was still angry at what Malik wanted to do, although it was only a joke.  
  
Malik exited the bathroom, fully clothe now in something she didn't expected him to wear. His legs were clad in tight, black leather, with a sleeveless lavender shirt which showed his navel. A faint blush crawled up her face, which was noticed from Ryou. .He, only crossed his arms and looked the other way. He walked over to the refrigerator, but before opening it, he took a glance at the angered boy, and smiled. It was somewhat cute to see such a young boy being very defensive of his sister. 'Maybe they really are related... though they don't look it,' He open the door of the fridge. "Hey, you two want something to drink?"  
  
Obviously, Ryou said no, while Anzu shook her head hesitantly. "Sorry for us coming here like this..."  
  
"I don't mind," Malik replied as he took out a cigarette and placed in his mouth. "I'm just really shocked you came." He took out a lighter, and lit the tip of the cigarette which was out of his mouth. "It's not to refined around here. Besides, you two have school today, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well I... was worried because you didn't show up yesterday. I thought you were injuries have gotten worse,"  
  
"And you?" Malik said, his attention directed to Ryou.  
  
"I-I-I came because Nee-chan doesn't need to be alone with someone like you!" Ryou cried out, his anger mixing in with fear. Yet, Ryou was somewhat glad that his other self was sleeping, allowing him to actually get upset without HIM knowing about it.  
  
"Ryou...!" Anzu snapped.  
  
Malik took a puff, and laughed. "Even if I were to do something to her, who says I wouldn't do it in front of you...?"  
  
Of course, at this statement, Anzu blushed, her clouded eyes afraid to see the anger Ryou had.  
  
"You..!" Ryou charged over at him, his arms swinging at the taller boy, yet they fell short when Malik held him back from him with a couple of fingers. Ryou insulted the boy, as Malik smirked.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't do anything, not when she has a brave little brother such as yourself,"  
  
"Huh...?" Ryou stopped his pathetic rampage.  
  
"You should save all your strength and energy to the people in the real world who'll try and mess with her," At that, he grinned at the quiet boy, patted him on the head, and made his way toward his bed.  
  
Anzu was shocked at her brother, who actually showed something else other than his shy attitude. 'That Malik... he has a way to bring out different things from different people...'  
  
Malik stretched on his bed. He looked over once again at the pale boy, but what grabbed his attention was his arm. Yesterday, he remember seeing the pink mark on his arm, but it seemed to be on his other arm. Not wanting to question on it, he turned to Anzu. "I found this job, and was working like crazy, that I somewhat forgot about school," He took another puff from his cigarette.  
  
"What kind of job do you have?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Emergency construction, it's hard work, but good money. My father stopped sending me money after I got suspended."  
  
"Was he angry at you?"  
  
"He knocked my teeth in..." He closed his eyes as he took another puff, then looked back at Anzu, who seemed to surprised at his remark. He smirked. "Just joking... He would never lay a finger on me... I've never seen him get mad at me once..."  
  
"He must be... a nice father,"  
  
"Nah, he doesn't do anything because he's afraid of me... He doesn't think I'm 'normal.'"  
  
A strange aura gave off from Malik as Anzu heard his words. 'It feels bleak... just like when he's around...' Ryou, too, was interested in the conversation, but didn't dare to make contact with Malik. "Not... normal?" Anzu echoed.  
  
"He's scared of me because I'm 'vicious' and 'aggressive.'  
  
"But... how could he be... afraid of his own son?"  
  
"He took me to a psychiatrist a long time ago..." The cold feeling danced around the room, wrapping itself around the two siblings, especially Ryou. "You know what a strait jacket is...?"  
  
De ja vu...  
  
"... They're pretty humiliating..."  
  
"You're joking... right...?" Anzu asked.  
  
He looked at Anzu, then to Ryou, who seemed to be quivering from what he said; as if the story got to his head. He masked his face with a grin while putting out his cigarette. "Yeah, just messing around with your head,"  
  
Anzu sighed in relief. "Parents... should let their children go though something like that..." Anzu said, laughing it off. She looked over at Ryou, who seem to take what Malik said seriously.  
  
'He was too serious for it to be "kidding around." And there's more to it... But glad HE'S still asleep...'  
  
Anzu dug her in bag which she carried with her, and handed Malik the item she took out to him. He looked at the sketch, the same sketch he saw when he first approached her. He took a sit next to Anzu, continuing to look at the picture. "When did your mother pass away...?" Anzu asked suddenly.  
  
"When I was five... I think she had some sort of blood disease," He ran a hand through his hair. "You know how there's a mother's smell? My mother's was the smell of bleach... by the time I was old enough to notice, she was already sent to the hospital... I didn't even remember living with her, as though she wasn't even my real mother. And when I see you comforting Ryou, you seem so mother-like. And when I held your hand... it felt like holding a mother's."  
  
"Though she was in the hospital, you must have at least held her hand, right?"  
  
"She would reach out to me... but I would always brush it away..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was freaked out. It was so pale... and thin... and ghostly... And now when I think about it, I know I was cruel,"  
  
Anzu sighed. That picture is yours..." She looked down. "It's the only thing I can give to you, neither mine or Ryuuji-senpai... it's yours. Do what you want with it,"  
  
Malik looked at the picture a bit more. He took the lighter he had in his grasp, flipped it on, and waved the picture over it, watching it burn away. "So... what are you going to do now?" he asked, as he placed the last bit of paper in the ash tray.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Are you going back to school?"  
  
"Oh... well.... I kinda don't care..."  
  
"Do you and your brother want to go somewhere?"  
  
Anzu looked over at Ryou, who seem to not really care, then nodded. "Sure... Ryou and I haven't been out for a long time,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
'Is this like... a date...?  
  
"Where should we go?" Malik asked the two as they finally began to walk outside.  
  
Anzu looked up at him nervously, pushing up her glasses "Well... I've never been out like this before... So you probably know better than me..."  
  
"All I know are hotel,"  
  
Anzu: O.oU  
  
"You WILL NOT take Nee-chan to some hotel! Stop intimidating her!" Ryou yelled, balling up his small, pale fist toward Malik.  
  
Malik laughed, seeing the sight of the angered angelic-like boy ready to fight was all too much. "I was only joking," he laughed.  
  
"Um, excuse me," an unrecognized voice said from behind. The three turned around, seeing a well-dressed woman with short, black hair. "Are you interesting in modeling?" she asked while holding out a business card toward Malik. "I'm a manager for an agency,"  
  
"Oh..." he mumbled. He wrapped an arm around Anzu's, pushing her forward with Ryou following. "Sorry, but I'm already with another agency,"  
  
"Which agency? Would you be interested in switching?"  
  
"No thank you!" The three quickly left the business woman.  
  
Releasing his arm from around Anzu after seeing the threatening look on Ryou, Anzu looked up to Malik. "You're with a modeling agency?"  
  
"Nah... it's just an excuse to say no, they give up when they hear it."  
  
"Wow... I've never seen a scout before,"  
  
"Well, I don't if it's because I stand out since I'm Egyptian, or what, but there sure is a lot of them,"  
  
"But isn't modeling a good job?"  
  
"You just stand their, posing and smiling. That's not for me," He smirk. "And you should know better than anyone else,"  
  
*Anzu pictures her always painting the sleeping Malik*  
  
Anzu: ^_^U  
  
~  
  
'I thought of a place I want to go...'  
  
Malik looked around the museum, looking at the different sizes and shapes of art. Malik, Anzu and Ryou took a seat on a nearby bench. "This is the first time I've been to an museum." Malik said, in a almost bored- like voice.  
  
"I'm sorry... Guess it is pretty sorry to go a place like this," Anzu replied, looking down at the carpet.  
  
"Not at all, Nee-chan! It's much better than being taken to a hotel," Ryou said in his matter-of-factly voice while crossing his arms.  
  
Malik glanced at him, shaking his head and smirking. "Isn't it boring to you...?" Anzu asked suddenly.  
  
"Not really. There's lots of interesting exhibits here, like there," he pointed to a worker with his head hang down low. "Afternoon doze," He then pointed to a group of whispering older women. "Gossip from the postmenopausal... And..." he pointed to the window. "The sun setting!"  
  
Anzu tried to suppress her laughter, along did Ryou, but Anzu failed at her attempt and cried in laughter.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"So, how long have you been drawing?" Malik asked, as the three sat on the train seat.  
  
"Ever since I was about four. My father taught me,"  
  
"So you're like your dad. That's cool ... to be able to draw together."  
  
"... Not anymore..." she said remotely. Malik turned his head toward her. "He died when I was in grade school,"  
  
"Oh... so it's only you, Ryou and your mother?"  
  
"Not quite... only me and Ryou,"  
  
Malik glanced over at Ryou, who seemed to be interested outside the window. His right hand trembled, as his other grasped tightly around Anzu's arm. Not wanting to ask further questions about their situation, he asked more about her father. "Was he ill?"  
  
"Car wreck. And it's just you and your father for you? We're sorta alike,"  
  
"Yeah..." 'More alike than you think'  
  
Sitting next to Ryou, was an older man, enjoying the sweet taste of his cigarette. 'How rude... I mean, we're on a train!' Others gave him disturbed looks, wishing he would put it out. After finishing the cig, he popped another on in his mouth. Malik took out his lighter, offering to light it up for him .  
  
"Oh, thanks man," his grungy voice said. As Malik pushed back the grips that were against his thumb, he made sure to flick it rather hard, causing it to sprout out fire.  
  
"RUN!" Malik cried, as he took hold of Anzu's hand, who grabbed hold of Ryou's.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" the man cried from behind.  
  
"Damn, he's really pissed off now!"  
  
"Well, what do you think!?" Anzu cried out.  
  
The three continued to run, luckily the train was already at its destination. They all ran out the opened door, having it being shut behind them "Hey Mister! You're suppose to get us back!" Malik cried as he pounded on the door. The train drove by, and Malik stopped his pounding.  
  
~  
  
"I've never played tag on the train before," Anzu commented as she continued to laugh.  
  
"Me neither, but damn, that was fun!" Ryou covered his mouth, secretly hiding his chuckling.  
  
~  
  
"Um... is it alright if I do some shopping? I need some more art supplies," Anzu said as they arrived at the mall.  
  
"Alright, I'll be in the book section doing so free reading," Malik said. They separated, Anzu and Ryou going up the escalator, and Malik going to the closet book store  
  
~  
  
After Anzu purchased her items, the two went to where Malik was suppose to be at, yet no where in the bookstore did she spot him. 'He's not here...' Anzu grasped on to Ryou's hand and lead him down the escalator. As they went down, Malik was on the other side going up. "I thought you left!"  
  
"No way, I was looking all over for you." Malik replied.  
  
"Guess we just missed each other,"  
  
"Anzu! Stop, we'll keep missing each other if we keep doing this,"  
  
"Well... she can't stop the escalator just for you..." Ryou mumbled crossing his arms.  
  
Anzu went up the escalator, having to hurry herself up so she wouldn't keep on moving back down. Malik went up the stairs, already reaching it before her. "Excuse me, pardon,"  
  
Finally reaching the top, Anzu leapt herself in his chest, having Malik picking her off of the ground. A genuine smile spread across the two, as Ryou stood there, staring is disbelief at the "couple." 'Nee-chan... why him...?'  
  
Ryou's attention diverted into a different direction, as he heard up- beat music playing from one of the outlets. "Nee-chan! DDR!" he cried as he ran toward the stirring music. Anzu followed behind shortly, along with Malik.  
  
"Ryou! Wait up!" she cried as she entered the arcade.  
  
Ryou stopped his running, as he appeared in front of the stages. Anzu looked up, seeing what her brother meant. Malik looked up ahead of him, then toward Anzu. "You... DDR?" he asked.  
  
Anzu looked down, fiddling with her glasses. "Well I... I pl-pl-play it once in a while... I'm not too go-go-od with it..." she stuttered.  
  
"Nee-chan, what are you saying!? You've beaten me 20 times already at home, you're the best there is,"  
  
She cringe a bit, as Malik placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to burst into scarlet. "Maybe you should give me a little demonstration, I've never done that before,"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
Before completing her protest, a gentle push brought her up a little bit to the stages. "Who's ready to challenge me?! Not like ya gonna win anyway!" the arrogant man on stage announced to the group.  
  
Anzu looked back at the two, giving her the famous "V" for victory, and smiling goofily. -_-' She raised her hand a bit, which caught the man on stage attention.  
  
He smirked, crossing his arms. "So, you think you can beat the infamous Johnny Steps, eh?"  
  
"Well... I can try," replied the nervous Anzu.  
  
"Well, since you have SO much confidence in yourself, why not give it a try?"  
  
Anzu took off her glasses, and turned back to the others. "Ryou... can you hold these?" she questioned.  
  
"Sure," he answered, taking the glasses from her.  
  
Anzu slowly walked up the available stage, trembling through every step. As she made her way up, she looked over at Malik and Ryou. "Kick this idiot's ass!" Malik... encouraged, Anzu replying with a slight nod.  
  
The music started to play. 'Ah... I'm familiar with this beat...' she told herself. The dancing battle began.  
  
*Take my hand let me show you baby, Kiss me kiss me para para dancing'*  
  
Her arms flew out before her, one hand combing through her hair and the other wrapped around her waist.  
  
*Time for me to show all the ladies, Shake me shake me para para dancing'*  
  
Malik watched the mesmerizing movements of the girl, his eyes staring at auburn teen. "And this is suppose to be the quiet, drawing-loving new girl...?"  
  
*Shakin' around my body... Finger with the rhythm, D.J. is mixing... Baby I'm feelin' so sexy And now I want you to know*  
  
Her foot movements were impressive as well, each foot corresponding in its correct position. Her hair flung which ever way, letting its shine glisten from the stage lights.  
  
*Dancin' queen!!! Dancin' to anything the D.J. feel is right*  
  
Johnny saw the well-done foot work of the girl, as well as her swinging hips. It even amazes him how well she danced in a long skirt. 'Can't ruin my reputation from THIS bitch!' Using his long legs, he spread them out over to Anzu, almost causing her to trip. Luckily, she leapt in the air a bit, missing the anticipated fall. His arm swung in front of her face, inches away from her sweating face.  
  
"That son-of-a-bitch is cheating!" Malik cursed, treading closer to the platform. Another hand flung out, this time, smacking Anzu in the face.  
  
*Dancin' queen!!! Dancin' to everything because I'm hot tonight*  
  
Not being able to take much more of the cheating moron and his abusive ways with Anzu, Malik jumped onto Johnny's platform, forming a fist as he thrust it to the others face. He didn't hesitate to stop there as Malik lifted him up by his hair, kneeing him in the stomach.  
  
As much as he wanted to help her, Ryou restrained himself from advancing toward the fight. He other things to deal with, like preventing his other self from awakening. Thinking fast, he took out a small pill from the bag Anzu had left him with as well, and popped it in his mouth. He took out water and washed it down, hoping it will delay his time.  
  
The music stopped as the fight started to get more intense. Before his complete anger filled him again, the guards pulled him back. He looked over at Anzu, who seem to frighten at him, and completely washed away what anger he harbored at the moment.  
  
~  
  
It was quiet as the three left the mall. "I'm sorry..." Malik apologized.  
  
"No, it's alright. He started it anyway," Anzu replied.  
  
"But you were really great! Are you as passionate with dancing as you are with dancing?"  
  
Anzu nodded. "They both mean so much to me, but I think drawing my tower over the other..."  
  
"Little Marik!" an older voice cried out. Emotions left Malik's face as he heard the name. "You're Marik, aren't you? You've gotten so big!" She saw the somewhat muddled and shock look on his face. "You must not remember me. I used to work at the nursing home you volunteered at two years ago,"  
  
Malik plastered a smile. "That was my brother. I'm his older brother, Malik,"  
  
What...?!  
  
"Ah, you're Marik's older brother? You two look exactly alike! He did so much for us, so kind and smart. How is he?"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
"Tell him I said hello,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"I never knew you had a little brother," Anzu said as they rested at a bench. Malik nodded. "I thought it was only you and your father. You two must have really looked alike,"  
  
"Of course, we're twins,"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Oh... another lecherous, rebellious, violent face around here as well?" Ryou question sarcastically.  
  
Malik chucked a bit. 'That kid is really amusing,' He reached in his pocket. "Here, I'll show you," He handed Anzu the wallet.  
  
Two boys, obviously younger than now due the short hair and face features, stood there smirking identically. "You two look exactly alike,"  
  
"I bet you can't tell which one is me!" he said teasingly, and rather immaturely. Anzu stared at the picture for a while, then pointed to the one on the right. "How'd you know?"  
  
"You're left eyebrow tweaks for a second when you smile," ^_^  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, right there," She pointed to the eyebrow.  
  
"Guess it does,"  
  
"So what is he like?" Anzu asked, cheering up as the talked. "Were you guys alike?"  
  
"No, complete opposites. He's kind and timid. He always had trouble though. He comes home, crying from being bullied and I would avenge him every time."  
  
~You have to be nice to him. Marik only has you. Protect him.~  
  
"So how is he doing now?"  
  
"He's dead..."  
  
"Dead...?" both Anzu and Ryou chorused. "But, you said he was fine," Ryou said.  
  
"Why should I try and make some sweet lady sad...?"  
  
"When... did he die?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Two years ago... last autumn.  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
Before answering, a cry of shock filled the streets. "SOMEONE FELL FROM THE BUILDING!"  
  
"IT'S A SUICIDE!"  
  
Swiftly, Malik grabbed Anzu's hand, and started to walk. "Time to go," he said emptily.  
  
As they walk further down the street, his breathing hasten quickly, uttering confusing words from his now weakening state. "Shut up!" he cried out, grabbing hold of his head. Sirens zoomed down the streets to the accident. "Shut that damn sound off!"  
  
He picked himself up, running away from the noise. Flashbacks filled his head. He collapsed against a nearby wall. Anzu and Ryou ran to his side. He continued to gasp for air. "Malik!" Anzu cried. His hand clasped onto her wrist, creating a tightening grip. She moaned from the sudden pain. He stopped moving. "He's... NOT BREATHING!"  
  
Anzu shot her head toward her brother's direction. "Ryou, go get help!" she commanded, which sound so much like a plea. Afraid of the situation, Ryou obeyed his sister and searched for help.  
  
She released the tears that bundled in her eyes. She rolled Malik over, his grip still on her wrist. "Resuscitate... it was on TV," Knowing her only option, she pressed her lips onto his, breathing life into his unconscious body.  
  
Please don't die.... You can't!  
  
She released his lips. "They're... so cold.... Like his..." the flash back of her father in bed flew back in her thoughts.  
  
I can't cry... I can't sit here tremble.  
  
She pressed her lips against his again. 'Remember to breath... to live!' At that moment, Ryou came back.  
  
"Nee-chan! They're all too busy with the-" He stopped, as he saw her lips pressed against his. 'Why... is she doing that...?'  
  
A huff wheezed escaped his throat and went to his mouth. His eyes hot open as he continued to cough from the lack of air. "Malik!" Anzu cried, as a joyous smile spread across her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
He sat himself up. "That was close..." he said aloud, not noticing Anzu listening to him. "I thought... I was better..."  
  
"Are you sick!? Is it your lungs!?"  
  
"My nerves..." He looked over at the commotion. "Seems like things settled down. Let's get out of here," He stood up, but noticed she wasn't up as well. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My legs... All the power left them... I thought... you were going to die... You've gotten colder and colder, I was scared..." She sobbed in her hands, recalling both the recent event and past trauma.  
  
"Anzu..." he murmured softly, as he reached over to her. He sat down on the ground too, wrapping his arms around her, resting his atop of hers. "I'm sorry... So sorry..." 'What could I do...? I can... only cry as well...'  
  
'No... She's not suppose... to cry in his arms... Nee-chan... He's not suppose to take you away...' Ryou thought, his own legs weakening as he watched the two. 'All because of him... I'm not even needed here... I can't do anything for her now...'  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"I'm so sleepy, Nee-chan," Ryou said, as he wiped his eyes tiredly.  
  
"You should go inside, Ryou. And I'll make you some dinner before you fall asleep," Anzu said with a smile. She kissed on the cheek, and let him walk to the apartment.  
  
Anzu turned upward to Malik. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied.  
  
"But... please, go to the hospital, or I'll get worried again."  
  
"Okay, okay. You should go in, don't keep your brother waiting,"  
  
Anzu started to head toward her home, but she stopped, looking toward Malik. "Are you going to be in school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," he said with a sincere smile.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise,"  
  
Anzu walked back toward him. "I hate going to school, and I wonder why I had to go that hellhole everyday. But now, I like it since I get to see you everyday. It's cool how you're always at my side."  
  
Anzu blushed, her legs shaking beneath her. "This is... so awkward."  
  
"Bring a change of clothes tomorrow, we'll go for a little ride after school,"  
  
"But Ryou..."  
  
"We'll come back before his practice is over with,"  
  
Anzu looked up, smiling honestly with happiness. "Okay!"  
  
She watched him walking off a bit. "I-I-I'll watch you go! I want to watch you get around that corner!"  
  
Of course, she still didn't believe his words. "Don't get all worked up, I'm not a little kid,"  
  
"But... It seems like you'll disappear if I don't watch you,"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he said, taking her in his arms. "I'm just going home," He cupped her face with his tanned hands. "You look, really cute without your glasses, you know," He took of her glasses, looking into the blue before him. "... They're not even per- scripted." His face lowered toward hers, tasting the sweet lips on his. 'Apricots...'  
  
Anzu flinched, as the felt something different from this kiss. Something slithered in her mouth, wet and warm, but she knew it wasn't just her tongue... Malik felt her quivered, so he pulled back. "Oh..."  
  
Anzu brought her hands to her mouth, heated red as she just experience the foreign kiss to her. "Sorry... I'm guessing it's your first time...?"  
  
"I was... a little surprised... Different from... last time..." she replied, shock panting throughout her voice. "Kisses are warm..."  
  
"Of course they are, there isn't something called a cold kiss," he chuckled silently at the flinching girl.  
  
"But before, your lips were cold..."  
  
Malik smiled. "Can I kiss you again? A warm kiss..." Taking it from her blushing features and glittering blue eyes, he lowered himself again, kissing her without a hesitation from the two. His tongue caress hers, she letting him since he was the more experience one.  
  
He's so warm... Why am I so nervous...? The more I like him, the more I worry... Why?  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Who does that Ishtar guy think he is?" a man said, walking down the street. His dreads blew in the light zephyr. Stepping out of the shadows, a figure approached him, a gun held in his right hand. "What the hell...?"  
  
"So, you think hurting my Anzu was going to make you win, hmm?" questioned the figure.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
  
"Someone who is going to punish you for your behaviors earlier." He stretched his arm out, the gun pointing toward the ground. "Now dance for me!"  
  
He shot the gun continuously at the other's feet, causing him to react and stepping back. He almost tripped from his lousy excuse of 'dancing.' Purposely, the figure title the gun higher, which pointed toward the chest. He released the trigger, causing the other to fall backwards.  
  
He treaded toward him, knelt down and wiped his finger on the blood. He gave it tasted, his face covered with disgusted. "You bastard, just as bad as the others... Your dead corpse will find peace within the shadows,"  
  
Like before, the golden ring around his neck glowed, sucking in the corpse into black. He smirked and walked away as he heard the sound of the sirens.  
  
"And you think you could hide these things from me... I read your every thoughts, light, even when I am drugged,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Just what happened to the deceased twin, Marik? Why did Marik pass out on the street? Why couldn't Baka describe a better kissing scene? All next time on MARS! ^_^ 30 pages... pretty short. Oh yeah, I don't think he's Noa... he's kinda out of the picture now... like them other people who show up and go. Like another, he also wants the Sennen Items. -_-' who doesn't...? So, yeah... I think Pegasus comes back in the story line too, that's what I read somewhere. Well, I finally got Girl Got Game! It's SOOOO FUNNY! Kyou tries acting like a boy, she figures out what the only boy thing they do... THINK ABOUT SEX ALL DAY! And after Chiharu grabber Kyou's boobs, he squeezed this other guy's chest, feeling the difference... that was funny too. And it's not all about basketball too. So, you guys should read it. Oh yeah, I don't own the song I added in. It's called "Dancing Queen" from Initial D. 


	8. Let Me Be With You

MARS  
  
YAY! 30 reviews! Never actually thought about getting at least 10. ^_^ Speaking of reviews, you could read and review my friend's story, "Love, Your Assassin." I was the only one to review it lately, and people haven't been reading it too much... so... you could all encourage her by reading her story ^_^ Well, anyway, I'm goin on a field trip! Yeah... to some stupid college right around the corner from me, but an hour away from the school=. It's the teen arts festival and stuff. Well, at least I won't be in science! ^_^ Can't stand that class... so many annoying, immature brats in there. Anyway, I started typin my other fanfic that I wanted to do... but a lil hesitant bout posting it though... yeah... Well, I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh, nor MARS, nor the title of my chapters. Oh yeah, spoilers too. Oh! About that manga "Juvenile Orion," I think my friend's friend has that book, but I didn't read it... and I don't wanna bother my friend to ask her friend that I could borrow it... ^_^U  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Let Me Be With You  
  
She stood by the lot, her book bag resting on her knees. "Nee-chan, aren't you coming inside?" Ryou asked, as he slowly walked backwards toward the school.  
  
"I am... Just... waiting for Malik," she replied, her face blushing as she said the name.  
  
"Oh..." was all he said as he completely turned himself around and headed toward the school.  
  
It was official. Malik and Anzu were now a couple. After the second and third kiss they shared that previous night, it was clear the two were now dating. Anzu still blush at that fact. 'Malik...' she thought as a loud rumbling sound neared her.  
  
Anzu turned around, only to see Malik pulling up in the lot on his motorcycle. He took off his helmet, brushing the hair from his face by swaying his head. "Want to go for a quick ride?" he asked slyly.  
  
"After school. I even brought my pair of jeans like you said," Anzu replied with a smile on her face.  
  
The two walked together in the classroom. Malik took his seat, only to have someone's foot occupying it. "You bastard. The only reason you're here is because she made you come," Jou said, his voice somewhat frustrated.  
  
"Heh heh... something like that," he replied goofily, waiting for the foot to leave his seat.  
  
Anzu watched the two from the door before entering. A small tap on her back caught her attention. She turned around, being greeted by the tall, blonde classmate of hers.  
  
~  
  
"I'm really happy for you that Malik's back," Mai said, leaning on the rail of the stairs. "I thought he would have dropped out after what happened, but that's your power right? You went to his place, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah... me and Ryou. We all went to the museum,"  
  
"What!? The museum?! You don't have to hid anything... You went there, and nothing happened?"  
  
Anzu looked down shyly. 'Was something suppose to happen...?'  
  
"You guys at least kissed, right?"  
  
"We... we did. But I... Didn't know when to breathe so I um... fainted..."  
  
"And... what exactly did he say?" Mai's expression was in disbelief. 'She messed up on a kiss!? And they STILL didn't do IT!?"  
  
"He said, 'You dummy!'"  
  
Mai sighed, crossing her arms. "I can't believe he would flip out over a kiss. After dogging every girl in sight. I guess he's shy when he's serious..."  
  
'Serious...? That's what... Jou kinda said before...'  
  
~  
  
"You guys only kissed?! Did your breath stink or something?" the surprised Jou cried to his friend.  
  
"I just... feel like some beast around Anzu..." Malik replied, his face a little faint.  
  
"You're always a beast..."  
  
"But then I got all nervous when I was about to kiss her,"  
  
"Nervous, eh? The guys who claims to be the King of Eros, the walking sex organ and Demon himself, the-"  
  
"SHIT! Hope I'm not regressing!"  
  
"Hey, Ishtar!" a faint voice called out from the door.  
  
Malik and Jou walked over there, greeting a boy with curly, black hair. "Is it true you beat up Rashid?"  
  
"Rashid...?" Malik echoed, trying to register the name in his head. 'Where have I heard that before...?'  
  
"Um... the guy who tied you up," Jou whispered to his friend's ear.  
  
"Oh! You mean that sadist?"  
  
As if having perfect timing, the upperclassman came from out of the bathroom, standing before the three other boys. He eyed the boy up and down. Malik had his fist balled in his pocket, just in case of another 'incident.' "Sorry for being all sadistic..." he said blurted it out.  
  
"Do you want to keep going?" Malik asked, still having his fisted balled.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Not really. I already did what I had to do. I may have even went a little too far..."  
  
"So, you're not made at me anymore?" Rashid spat out, his hand grasping onto the other's wrist, as he himself felt like a joyous school girl.  
  
"I hope you'd washed your hands when you came out of there..."  
  
"We're going to jump the guys from eastside next week? Want to come?!"  
  
"Nah, I can't..."  
  
"Aww, why not?"  
  
Malik tuned out Rashid voice, as he saw Ryuuji approaching him. He left the other senior, who was still arguing, not noticing Malik left.  
  
~  
  
"Anzu told me the story about the drawing..." Ryuuji said, looking out the window. "I feel... really bad about it. No wonder you were so angry," He turned himself to Malik, lowering his head. "You think I'm despicable, don't you? You even said before... that you don't feel anything for my drawings..." His head met Malik's level, the same bleak look on his face as he did so. "You're absolutely right. No one knows my limitations better than I. But everyone keeps expecting so much from me. They think it's a given that I'll keep winning and go to an art school. I had to do it... for my future."  
  
As much as Ryuuji explained the hardships and pressure of his talent, Malik only shrugged off his words. "Whatever. I can care less about your future,"  
  
Any normal person would weep over what he's being forced to do, Ryuuji thought. But Malik... it was expected he would reply differently. "You don't understand the pressure of all there expectations. Someone like you does whatever he wants,"  
  
"So, what will you draw next?" Malik questioned. "It must be really tough... to have everyone expect so much from you,"  
  
'Does he... actually understand...? Understand... what I'm going through?'  
  
His replied was a let down, though. "But, it does matter," he said bluntly. "If it gets too tough..." a smirk appeared of his face then. "... You could always steal another sketch." With that remark said, Malik headed to his class, leaving his senior in dismay.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Is that all I could really do? The pressure... the pressure from everyone else. I can't even get them right... I always mess up when they keep pushing me forward. But... I can't steal another one again! But I can't take the pressure, I can't take their demands... It's all I'm really good for... How can I get out if such a dilemma...? How can I... end the pressure...? End their voices... end their demands... end their expectations... end the future dreams they wanted... end their...  
  
"Are you going to college...?" Malik asked, as his sweaty body relaxed on the basketball court's cement.  
  
"No... I'm getting a job," Anzu replied, sitting next to Malik, munching on her lunch.  
  
"How come? You draw so well,"  
  
"Well... I have to take care of Ryou and make sure he goes to college. My grandparents can't send us money forever,"  
  
"Your grandparents...?"  
  
"Yeah, they live in Kyouto. Baa-sama sends us money every week. I save half of what we receive, for emergencies. And when I get a job, I will pay for Ryou's college funds and use the money in the mail for bills and food and clothing... I have to use it all wisely,"  
  
'Why is she getting money from her grandparents of all people...? Something must be seriously wrong with her family,' "I see..." he replied, not wanting to push in further with the conversation. "My father keeps pushing me to go to college. There's no point in going to school again,"  
  
"Why don't you want to go to college?"  
  
"I want to make a living riding my motorcycle,"  
  
'I wish... I can be free like that... just riding around, with no care in the world... just doing something you truly love... something you can do to be truly free...'  
  
"... And you don't need to know formulas or grammar to race."  
  
"Is riding... that much fun?"  
  
"It's almost like a drug to me. I'm racing in the 8-Endurance this year,"  
  
"8-Endurance?" Anzu echoed in a questioning voice, confused of the term.  
  
"The Suzuka 8-Endurance Race,"  
  
"You're racing for 8 hours on a bike?"  
  
"Pretty much. But not by myself of course. I'll be switching off with my partner,"  
  
"Isn't that... dangerous?"  
  
"Yeah, 180 miles an hour." He turned his head around, seeing the shock look on her face. He smiled. "Don't look like that... I'm not a crazy rider,"  
  
'You could have fooled me...'  
  
A loud THUMP was heard from Malik's head, while a basketball bounced a couple of times on top of it. He turned around, looking for the attacker. "What the hell was that for, Jou!?"  
  
"What are you guys snuggling for? You make me sick, y'know!?" Jou yelled.  
  
Malik turned his attention to the blushing, startled girl beside him. "Jealous guys... aren't they annoying?" he asked, the question intended to his friend.  
  
"Who's jealous!?"  
  
~  
  
"Hey look!" a girl said to her friend, pointing to the top of the school.  
  
"Hmmm?" the other replied, turning upward toward the finger's direction.  
  
"On the roof. Someone's... Oh my god!"  
  
Hands gripped tightly around the metal bars. He inhaled deeply. 'To end the pressure and their expectations... to take away this burden...' he repeated to himself. He slowly let the air exhaled from his mouth. 'Is to jump in that green sea below...' He let go of the bar, letting his body loose in the air. He felt light, actually, before he noticed the black seeping in his eyes, just before he heard a distance scream from an observer.  
  
Malik, Anzu, and Jou turned to the direction of the horrifying cry. They ran toward the crowd of students. "What happened?!" Jou asked, his voice a little shaky from whatever frighten them.  
  
"Ryu-Ryuuji! Fr-from th-the roof!" a girl replied, fright spoken throughout her stuttering words.  
  
Finally clicking in, Jou's heart skipped a few beats. "Is... is he dead?"  
  
"I don't know! He just...!"  
  
"Go get the damn teacher! HURRY!"  
  
Anzu and Malik looked at the others checking the attempted boy. "Oh... no..."Anzu mumbled. "What... was he thinking?"  
  
"GET AN AMBULANCE!"  
  
'The screaming... the noise of the sirens... him... his limped body laying helplessly on the ground... me...'  
  
Malik's breathing increased, taking in deeper gasps at every second. His body coiled up as flashbacks flew in his head. He stared at the body. 'The same way... the same... way...'  
  
Malik!  
  
'The... same way...  
  
"Malik!"  
  
'...same way...'  
  
"MALIK!" Anzu cried louder, shaking his tensed arm, hoping the event yesterday wouldn't happen.  
  
Malik turned to the frighten, frail voice which cried out his name. '...Same way...' The sweat washed down his face. It was obvious to Anzu that it would happen again. "Malik... are you alright...?" 'Please Malik... don't do that again...' she pleaded in her mind.  
  
He stared at her for a moment. 'Who...?' His eyes soften, realizing who the voice belong to. 'Anzu...' His sweet Anzu, the worry filling up in her eyes, the same face that always tamed his temper. '... How someone have so much control of me...' He rested his head on top of hers, pulling her closer. "I'm okay." he said with a smile. "I'm alright... So stop making that face... Anzu."  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
I thought... he was going to pass out again.  
  
I heard he was alive, but will have to be in the hospital for two months... Ryuuji-senpai...  
  
"Why in the world would he try to kill himself?" Jou asked, after the previous day settled.  
  
Malik's face yesterday... all the blood left his face. It was the same as he passed out the other day...'  
  
"I think... Malik's sick." Anzu said finally, her statement coming from out of the blue. The worry filled her face again, though she wasn't on the verge of crying.  
  
"Sick?"  
  
"Not sick like that... more like a psychological thing. Did Malik ever talked to you about it?"  
  
"Not that I know of..." Jou replied, scratching the back of his head. "So he's neurotic...? Wonder what part of his head he could pick at to set him off..."  
  
"I know he's strong... But no matter how strong someone is, one part will always be the weakest..."  
  
"What part of him do you think is frail?"  
  
~You're Marik, aren't you?~  
  
~Of course, we're twins... Here, I'll show you~  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with his younger brother's death..."  
  
"Malik has a brother!?" the muddled Jou asked. His face displayed confusion, something Anzu wouldn't expect.  
  
"You didn't... know?"  
  
"I never heard of Malik having a younger brother, much less that he died."  
  
'He haven't even told Jou... it must be something serious...'  
  
~So how is he doing now?~  
  
~He's dead~  
  
~Shut that damn sound off!"!~  
  
'I can't ask about it... I can't get any closer to the truth... about Marik,"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Ah, Malik!" a man called out, waving at the blonde Egyptian. Malik walked over to his direction. "You seem well. I'm happy to see you,"  
  
Malik peeked through a door beside him. "That girl in there..." he began. "She won't draw?"  
  
"No, she just arrived at the center not so long ago. She's autistic, and can't do anything on her own," the man replied. "Drawing is an outlet for self-expression. We're hoping she'll at least be able to hold a brush, but it'll take some time,"  
  
Malik and the other man walked around the halls of the institute. "You're drawings are still here as well,"  
  
"Those aren't drawings," Malik scoffed. He smirked. "I was just slapping on color,"  
  
"Color is a form of expression too." The man turned to Malik, knowing there was a reason he came back. "Did something happened?" he asked, his tone more serious that before.  
  
Malik glanced at him, his eyes taking in the cold from between the two. "You lied to me..." His head completely turned to the other. "I'm not better,"  
  
"Malik..." he trailed off. He sighed, looking out the window as he recalled the past. "When you first arrived her, you were in terrible condition. But with medication and a lot of counseling, you managed to reach a normal state. Once we considered you to be stable, we discharged you,"  
  
"But I heard him... I heard his snickering in the back of my mind... I'm NOT stabled. I almost broke someone's fingers and drown someone else..."  
  
The man pushed up the bridge of his glasses. "Malik, psychological injuries are different from physical. It's not about getting better or getting worse. It's about how to over come them... You were stabled enough to stop yourself, right?"  
  
Malik didn't reply, he listened to the voice stuck in his head.  
  
It's your fault... all of it is. And that anger you held, only made me to become stronger. You're only weak and pathetic... nothing else. Heh heh.... It's going to come soon... when you snap... You're going to wish you were still back in this Psychotherapy Ward...  
  
"Do you still think..." the man said, breaking through the thoughts Malik had. "... You are responsible for your brother's death?"  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Wow! 15 pages! ^_^ I would have post this up sooner... but this chick was mad tired... so I got my sleep on for... five hours, ate dinner, went back to sleep, woke up again to watch adult swim, and slept, only to wake up at 6:37 to get ready for school. Yup... my head was hurtin, so I tried to sleep it off, but it didn't work. I almost fell asleep while takin a shower... even when I was walkin to the bathroom. Ooh! Baka saw her crush today! (couldn't yesterday because I was on a field trip) If yall knew me.. You wouldn't expect me to have a crush... I act too "boyish" though I don't all the time... Well, anyway, I saw him today! ^_^ But... too bad he doesn't like me ^_^U No one does, so... I guess it doesn't bother me much... if only I was girly and pretty, he MIGHT notice me. And he has his hair in cornrolls too! *sighs all happily* Well... he's a senior, while I'm a dumb ol' sophomore... so yeah... He's in my lunch too ^_^ Well, anywayz... enough with Baka's "love life" (not like I have one... don't even have a life) I want some manga without romance. I'm sick of gettin the sappy romance ones which makes me jealous and cry because I know no one will like mee! (not like I want those no good guys to like me anyway) Oh! I should be gettin the next SJ really soon! Yay! Well, I'm typin too much. Next chapters will be REALLY hard, cuz I gotta describe some dumb motorcycle race... er... I mean... Go Motorcycle Race! Well, later. 


	9. You're Important To Me

MARS  
  
Regarding a review, I have seen Kyouto spelt with a u. It's like "Yugi" It's actually spelt with two U's or spelt like this: Yûgi, the little carrot meaning that the o or u has a long, stretched sound. The same thing with Kyouto... I saw it spelt like this: Kyôto... so that meant there's a u after the "ô" There are a lot of romaji that are spelt with a u after the o and u and some translations don't add them in, and sometimes without the u it could be a different word. "Aibou" (partner)... without the u it'll be "Aibo" (love, attachment) Though they seem similar, partner and attachment are very different. Even Tokyo is spelt "Toukyou" I believe... well, in romanji anyway, we wouldn't spell it like that. Same with "Jounouchi" in Shounen Jump, it's spelt "Jonouchi" hmm... same with "Shounen." That's how I've seen it spelt most... Even romaji beginning with "f" has an "h" sound too... like "Fu(hu)shigi Yuugi" and "Fu(hu)tari wa Pretty Cure," Try going to a Japanese-English dictionary server and type in the words without the extra U ^_~  
  
Wow, that must suck for Initial D to end like that... 'm not too interested in it though, but I love their music! ^_^ I like Impact Blue, its beat is so catchy! Sorry for not really updating for a while too... I've been sleepy.... And I'm sick so I've been sleepin a lot. I stayed after school for the first time for HSPA math practice -_-' And when my teacher said "Yeah so for the next two hours blah blah blah," I'm like... TWO HOURS!? What the heck he talkin about!? We played this connect four game thingy using time tables and we got free food and stuff ^_^ And... I had to find out which bus I ride. The Pemberton (my district) bus picks up us, but then drops us off at the Pemberton High school (I go to a vo-tech school) so I have to figure what bus I ride from there... -_-' Well, I got home safetly... like...a 6:00! Anywayz... I don't own Yuu-Gi-Oh, nor MARS nor the chapters of my stories.  
  
~  
  
You're Important To Me  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
I can't stop trembling about the thought of losing Malik. I'm so scared... so scared, I can't stand it...  
  
-  
  
"... So a square is has all of the properties of a rhombus and a rectangle. Some of the similarities are..." Ms. Chouno explained, writing and drawing the shapes on the board.  
  
"Malik!" Anzu whispered over to the sleeping Malik, while shaking his wrist. "Wake up Malik..."  
  
What if...he passed out again...!?  
  
"Maliiiiiiik!"  
  
With that last rough shake, Malik shot from his seat. "And someday I'll take the power of the Pharaoh and rule the world!" he cried out, still in a sleep state. "Huh...?"  
  
Everyone turned to him, even the teacher, all displaying sweat drops on the side of their faces. 'What the hell is this tired bastard on...?' Jou thought, his eyes bugging out before his friend.  
  
"Um... right Malik... Whatever 'revenge' you have on some 'Pharaoh...' MAKE SURE YOU DO IT AFTER YOU'RE FULL AWAKE AND GRADUATED!" Ms. Chouno cried, her patience already running thin on the boy.  
  
After sitting down, Malik turned to his friend, his face still displaying sleep. "What page are we on...?"  
  
Jou pointed it out to him. "What's gotten into you? You want to study all of sudden..."  
  
Malik flipped through the book, finding the page he was given. "Hey, my sweet Apricot won't leave me alone," his emphasis on the word 'my.' "So maybe studying would keep me from dozing off,"  
  
"Not in your case... You actually sleep... a DEEP sleep,"  
  
"Well, what can I do?" Malik ran a hand through his hair. "With my late-night construction job and weekend racing, I'm beat,"  
  
"Would you two shut up! You're disturbing MY class!" the teacher screamed again, only her attention toward the boys.  
  
Jou rested his chin in his palm, watching Malik study.  
  
-  
  
~Maybe it has something to do with his younger brother's death... You didn't... know?~  
  
-  
  
'Not only that," Jou thought. 'But they were twins...'  
  
-  
  
Malik felt his eyes watching him. He turned his attention to him. "What are you looking at? I mean... I don't think Anzu wants a third wheel in our relationship..."  
  
"Oh..." Jou jumped suddenly, snapping out of his daze. "Nothing..."  
  
"Hey! Ishtar!" a familiar voice said from the door.  
  
"Ra-Ra-Rashid!" the other boys said in fright.  
  
Ms. Chouno whipped her head to the door. "Talk to Ishtar-san AFTER MY CLASS!"  
  
~  
  
"Are you really going to be in the Suzuka 8-Endurance?" Rashid asked, AFTER class ended.  
  
"Yeah. I'm racing on a works machine,"  
  
"Hey, do you think I can come root for ya?"  
  
"Sure, want me to get you tickets?"  
  
Jou watched the conversation between the two, his attention more toward Malik.  
  
-  
  
~Don't say anything about Marik. It feels like we shouldn't talk about it...~  
  
-  
  
'It doesn't... seem like there's anything wrong...' Jou thought.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
"Why don't you think it over some more, Anzu? It'll be such a waste if you didn't go to college." Ms. Kaneko, sitting firmly on her office chair.  
  
"But... I... we can't afford it..." Anzu replied softly.  
  
"That's right... Your grandparents are financing you two..." she sighed. "I can't believe it. You and Ryuuji-san are my best students... both are guaranteed to have a success in art, but neither are going to college..."  
  
'What...!?'  
  
-  
  
"Ryuuji-senpai.... Isn't going to college!?"  
  
"He withdrew his application... I can't believe he would jump off the school building. But hey, he survived. I guess he just reached his limits. There are early bloomers and late bloomers... And he, for sure, was an early bloomer." He frown twitched into a grin as she turned to Anzu. "But Anzu, I just know you're going to come into your own. If you're not going to college, why not at least enter the art contest?"  
  
~  
  
'Wonder where Malik is at...'  
  
Anzu entered the classroom, the only place where he could be hanging around at. He looked up from his book. "What did Ms. Kaneko say again? Bugging you about going to college?"  
  
"Not quite... She wants me to enter the art contest....and I'm thinking about doing it," Anzu finished, with a smile. "Once I graduate and get into the real world, I won't be as free as I am now... So I should paint something amazing while I can,"  
  
"Impressive... Sounds like a plan," Malik said, closing his book. "You'll probably win some great prize,"  
  
"I don't care about some stupid prize or awards..." She lifted her head up, facing Malik. "... I just want to paint you. I want everyone to see the Malik I see..." Anzu covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.  
  
'I must have sound really stupid then...' You don't have to say yes... If it's a big deal, we'll just forget about it,"  
  
Malik scratched his head. "Well... I guess... I mean, I'll do it for you of course."  
  
Stars sparkled in Anzu's eyes. "Really...?!"  
  
"Why not? At least there aren't any creeps in the studio anymore."  
  
Anzu cast her gaze to the floor, pushing her glasses up. "Um... instead of the art studio... maybe we should do it at your apartment..."  
  
"How come? Wouldn't your over-protective brother be a little upset?"  
  
"Well... I could convince him... But the studio isn't the exact ideal place for... What I mean is..." Anzu sucked up the courage she had finally built. Taking a deep breath... "I want you to take it off.... All of it off...."  
  
Malik dropped his book, while Anzu blushed ferociously under her glasses. "Um of course, if you don't want to... I'll understand."  
  
"No, it's cool," Malik replied, picking up the dropped book. "I usually walk around the park naked anyway with my coat on..."  
  
'I didn't need to know that...'  
  
"I'm just kidding," he laughed, looking at the priceless expression on Anzu.  
  
"Mazaki-senpai!" a voice cried from the door.  
  
Both Anzu and Malik turned over its source. "What is it...?" Anzu asked cautiously, hoping something serious hasn't happened again.  
  
"Ryou... he passed out it class today. He's at the nurse office right now,"  
  
Anzu, frighten about what could have happened to her little brother, Anzu rushed to the nurse's office, almost tripping on her way.  
  
As she entered, she saw him resting in the bed. He was still very much awake, but too weak to comprehend what was going on around him. "Nee- chan..." he whispered aloud. "All I want... is Nee-chan..."  
  
Anzu treaded slowly to her brother, grabbing hold of his hand. "Ryou... what happened?"  
  
"He backfired... the effect..." he murmured quietly, hoping only Anzu heard him.  
  
"Mazaki-san, may I speak with you alone?" the nurse asked, walking into her private office.  
  
"Yes..." Anzu followed, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I examined your brother as soon as he got here... And I have came across several gashes on his arms, and chest..." She turned herself around to meet the student. "Is there something going on at home between the two of you...? I have heard that it's only you and him. Is he misguided or is any of the marks done by peer pressure?"  
  
Anzu stepped back a bit, not knowing what to say. 'I can't tell her about... Ryou's condition. They'll take him to some medical ward in a second.' Anzu lifted her head a bit, almost meeting the nurse. "He just... gets depressed at times... Since our parents aren't around to help us..." It was the truth. They weren't there to support them... though it gets deeper than that.  
  
"Does he need to see a therapist? I can-"  
  
"No, he's fine with me by his side."  
  
"He also mumbled some words... like 'Get back... Don't take over me...' Is that normal as well?"  
  
"He could have had some nightmare. He has been getting a lot lately. But he is fi-"  
  
"No, he is not. He has a very high fever and probably might have to take some time to recover."  
  
"Then I will help him get better... please... let me take him home,"  
  
The nurse walked over to the door. Before opening it, she spoke once more, "I know there is more about his medical condition than you're giving me. If this is something serious, you should tell me right away,"  
  
Anzu dared not to answer, it was none of this woman's right to know about his problem. What could she do? Send him to a nut house, hoping that will make him better. As her silence was the answer, the nurse opened the door, letting both herself and Anzu out of the room. "How am I going to get him home...?"  
  
"I'll carry him," Malik volunteered. "I can carry him to my place since it's right near here. And I can ask Kenny to drive you guys back.  
  
"What about your bike...?"  
  
"You can walk it for me, if you don't mind that is,"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Alright then," Malik said finally.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Malik and Anzu walked on the side walk; Ryou was limped over the Egyptian's back while Anzu was walking his motorcycle. Though it was a little heavy to balance, Anzu caught the hang of it. It was mostly quiet during the walk, Ryou's heavy breathing kept the silence away.  
  
Finally reaching his apartment, Malik helped Ryou balance on Anzu, so he could lock his bike up. "Here's the keys. Just rest him on my bed,"  
  
Anzu nodded. She slumped one arm around Ryou's neck, and tighten her grip on the arm that was flung around her neck. She carefully walked up the stairs and into the apartment. Not even have to put the key in, the door creaked open. "He locks the garage... but leaves his apartment wide open,"  
  
Anzu carried Ryou over to the bed, and rested him upon it. As she did, something from under the bed caught her eyes. She decided to take a look at it. Anzu knelt down it pulled it out, not aware that it was an "adult" magazine. She flipped through it, not hearing Malik entering the room. His eyes widen, seeing his "stash" discovered. "THAT IS NOT MINE!" he cried. "Er... uh... Jou let me borrow them!"  
  
"I want to borrow them too..."  
  
"And I said, 'Jou, I ABSOLUTELY will NOT'... Huh?" He turned over to Anzu, the little voice she spoke in caught up in his mind.  
  
"I said, I want to borrow them too. It's a good study of anatomy," Anzu replied, continuing to look through the magazine.  
  
"If that's the case..." Malik went under his bed, bringing up 20 more issues of his exposing magazines. "You can have these too as well,"  
  
"Woooow. How did her breast become as big as basketballs?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know!?"  
  
Anzu stood up, placing both hands on her hips. "Well, should we get started?"  
  
Nervously sweating, Malik saw something on his finger that caught his eye. "Oh my, a cut... guess I can't model for you... heh heh," 'Not like she will buy that excuse,'  
  
She took out her sketch pad and sat on the chair nearby. "It's alright. I will need to see your chest than your finger,"  
  
"So... I have to take off the shirt...?" Anzu nodded.  
  
Malik did what he was told, and slowly removed his shirt. He made sure her brother was asleep so he wouldn't do anything too drastic on him. Anzu's eyes widen in wonder and amazement. "I thought of this before... Men's bodies have a different kind of beauty than women's..."  
  
Malik looked at her nervously. 'What's wrong with me? She's a regular girl from school... Than should I be so hot around her?'  
  
-  
  
-You're afraid you might cause chaos around her as well...-  
  
With the strange thought that lingered around his head, he slowly shook his head and tried to put on a smile. "May I... get a bit closer?"  
  
Malik swallowed hard. "Su-su-sure..." he hesitated, his palpitated heart pumping harder every second.  
  
"So that's how a shoulder blade really look like..." Anzu said to herself, her finger trailing along Malik's back.  
  
'She has no intentions for "it" but I feel as nervous as some girl will be during her first time...'  
  
"You have such a perfect bone structure and muscle tone..."  
  
"Thanks... if that's suppose to be a compliment,"  
  
Something small, and darker than Malik's flesh caught Anzu's attention. "How did you get that scar?"  
  
Malik's eyes trailed over to his collar bone as far as possible. "Oh... I broke my collar bone when I flipped off my motorcycle. It fell on top of me. Hurt liked hell before I was even unconscious."  
  
Anzu brought her hand close to her mouth as she gasped. "And... you still won't quit?  
  
"You can never quit... once you ride in the circuit."  
  
"Is the circuit really that amazing?"  
  
"Yeah... the best. No traffic lights... no oncoming vehicles... no one stopping you... Only someone who raced it could understand that feeling,"  
  
Anzu stepped back a bit, bringing her head down "I guess... I will never understand that feeling, since I've never felt that way before. In fact... I never even been to a circuit,"  
  
Malik took Anzu's small hand in his tanned, smiling softly as he saw the surprised look of the girl. "Would you want to go there?"  
  
Anzu's eyes soften as she answered. "I want... to see you race."  
  
After answering, Anzu looked over to her sleeping brother. "Ryou has been asleep for so long... I should get a wet cloth,"  
  
Malik walked over to his closet, taking out a small, green cloth and soaked it with water in the bathroom. He came back out and handed it to Anzu. She smiled, and placed it on top of the pale boy's forehead. "I hope he wakes up soon..."  
  
Malik smirked, as a sly idea crept in his thoughts. "I know how to wake him up faster..."  
  
Anzu turned her head to Malik, tilting her head in confusion. He placed a finger over his lips, signaling Anzu not to say a word. He then, began to speak once more. "Oh Anzu... you feel so good..." he said seductively in Ryou's ear, doing an excellent job by suppressing his laugher. "I hope... I'm not going too rough with you... sweet, pure Anzu..." He began to make moaning sounds of pleasure once more. "I think... I'm going to come..."  
  
-SLAP-  
  
"HOW DARE YOU MOLEST MY SISTER, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Ryou cried, his hand swollen when he smacked the Egyptian. He looked at the older boy and his sister, seeing that both had their clothing on.  
  
Malik rubbed his stinging cheek, bursting into laughter. "You should have seen the look your face!" he cried, holding his stomach while his laughter continued. "Right Anzu? ...Anzu?"  
  
No replied came from her, since she was only staring at Malik; her whole body flush in embarrassment.  
  
~  
  
_.·°¯°·._(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)(¯°¤.ßÅKÅ Müyøü.¤°¯)_.·°¯°·._  
  
~  
  
Done! And I don't believe it took me over a week to update! Um... I'm writin a new story too, called "A Melancholy Melody of a Maiden," It's an Anzu and Ryou story... no other pairing I think... I don't know. So, if ya wanna read it, go ahead ^_^ I'm really really really happy with all the reviews I've received too... You like, you people actually like me!! *cries* Well, I'll update soon... but when I finish the next chapter, don't be expecting 11 for a looooooooong time! And beware, it's gonna be really really really bad! Well, later. ^_~ 


End file.
